Undisclosed Desires
by xxxemmzxxx
Summary: Being a vampire wasn't easy. Especially when you were a submissive vampire in a world where dominant vampires dictated your every move. Slash -Gibbs/DiNozzo.
1. Chapter 1

Tony loved it when the sun finally set in the sky and darkness enveloped the city. It had nothing to do with being a vampire. His love of the night didn't arise when he suddenly found that he didn't need to sleep, eat or breathe. It arose before that, back when he was a child, when he was human. Tony had always hated the noise and bustle that happened throughout the day. During the day he had to deal with his father being drunk before noon, his mother screaming at his father for being drunk before noon and then both of them screaming at him for not being perfect. But at night Tony could relax. He didn't have to act like the perfect son, didn't have to pretend that everything was normal, he could simply be. He had loved sneaking out of his room, silently sneaking his way downstairs, always pausing as he went past his fathers study checking that no noise came from inside. There never was, his father was always passed out by then. Always. Tony would let his sock clad feet slide across the perfectly polished wooden floors, they were always perfect and he had known well enough by then the consequences of scratching them. As he slowly unlocked the door and slipped outside he could never stop the smile that would emerge as the crisp, clean night air brushed across his face.

Tony had never enjoyed his house, mansion to be more precise. It was huge and empty and lonely. There was only so much time one could spend playing hide and seek in the numerous rooms before it became so glaringly obvious that there really was no one else playing with you. It had never been fun in his house, double checking every move he made just in case it would disrupt the chaos that his parents called perfection. Tony may not have enjoyed the house but he had loved the garden and as soon as he had savoured that first feel of night air he would be off, sprinting towards the perfectly manicured flowers and hedges that adorned the property. As much as Tony enjoyed stopping and walking slowly through the garden, admiring how each flower seemed so much more at home in this silent, dark environment than they ever would in the sun, it was never his final destination.

Where Tony had always gone was further, beyond the perfect flowers and hedges, past everything that resembled the structured format of his life, to the abandoned section of the garden that no one bothered to care for. It was here that Tony felt at home. He didn't have to stand up straight, he could slouch just as the knotted, dying willow did in the corner. There was no need to be tidy, to have everything around him in a perfect arrangement, he could be just as disarrayed as the numerous wild flowers scattered all around. They didn't have to bother about order and semblance, they just grew wherever they wanted, blissfully unaware of how they were breaking all the rules. Tony had sometimes lain down amidst them all and wondered how peaceful it would be to be a forgotten wildflower, growing wherever he wanted, not caring about rules and regulations. It would have to be better than being a forgotten son.

Tony would lie there for hours, savouring the cool air and the darkness that surrounded him. He would stare up at the stars and try and count them and no matter how many times he saw a shooting star his heart would always leap. Tony would always make a wish when he saw one, a habit he still kept with him now even though he knew that those wishes would never come true. He had wished that he could fly away; somewhere where people didn't give a damn whether your shirt was tucked in or not, somewhere where if he ran inside covered in dirt there wouldn't be yelling. He had wanted to be where there would be laughing, where someone would bundle him up in their arms and rub his head before attempting to rub the dirt of his face. Tony didn't think his mother had ever tried to clean his face. She had never tucked him in or read him stories. Back then Tony had always felt ashamed at the pleasure he took whenever she brushed past him on her way out because at least then he could say he had been touched by his mother that day. Tony had never been able to decide who he preferred, his mother or his father. He had spent many nights lying out in the disarrayed garden thinking over it, over whether having no contact was better than having contact that collided with the side of his face. He had still never decided which he preferred.

Tony had always known that his love of the night would get him into trouble, but he had always thought it would have happened when he was older. But then again he had always attracted trouble, which is probably why it didn't surprise him when he ran into a vampire in his garden. Looking back it always amused him when he remembered how his nine year old self had reacted. You'd think that he would of run, but he had always loved the night, and really, vampires were the epitome of darkness. Tony would have run now if he had the chance again. He loved that he could enjoy every minute of the night without sleep that he could watch the sunrise every morning but it wasn't worth what he had sacrificed in order to see it.

Tony had stayed and talked with the vampire, questioned him, asking everything he could possible come up with that had anything to do with vampires. But in the end there was only one question that had really burned through his mind, begging to be asked.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Looking back Tony knew it was a dumb think to ask, you never let a potential threat know what you're thinking, what you're worried about but he couldn't change the past. No matter how much he wanted to.

"No, I'm going to do something so much better."

Even his nine year old self had known that running would be pointless by that stage but that didn't stop him from screaming out as the vampire had swooped down over him. He had lain amongst his favourite flowers and looked up into the pitch black sky as the blood had been sucked from his body. He had stared up at the stars, watching as the individual pinpricks of light had all merged into one as he became too tired to struggle and succumbed to the vampire.

When he had awoken everything was different. The flowers were still there, the old willow was still hunched over and the air was still cool and crisp. Only he could feel it. Really feel it. He had felt the life from the willow regardless of how dead it had looked. He felt the life flowing in the garden around him, wild and untamed. It had been one of the most exhilarating things in his life. Until he had heard the low chuckle above him.

"You surprised me kid"

Tony hadn't known how he had surprised the vampire, to him it had seemed like he had acted like any stupid vampire victim from the movies.

"I thought for sure you'd be a dominant. The complete lack of fear kind of gave it away but apparently I was wrong."

"What's a dominant?" Tony had asked. He had wished he had known about dominant and submissive vampires before being turned into one. Though he doubted it would make a difference.

The vampire had chuckled deeply again before cupping his face and running his thumb gently over his lip. "Oh honey you'll figure it out soon enough. I have to leave you now but I'll return tomorrow, you will learn everything then."

Tony had been confused out of his mind and scared beyond all belief. He hadn't liked how the vampire was looking at him and he wished now that he hadn't gone back the following night.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he'd asked stupidly.

"Go back inside. There are few things that humans have got right about vampires. No one will be able to tell any different."

So he'd left. He'd numbly walked back inside, not caring if he made a noise and slipped back into his bed. Tony had wanted to cry so badly when he realised sleep couldn't come any more. He had known that he couldn't die anymore but now he was stuck in this perfect hell and he had no means to escape. It had hurt so much more when he realised that the tears that used to fall wouldn't come. 

* * *

  
Hi guys I'm back :] I won't be able to update this anywhere as much as History Revisited but I will do my best! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wished he hadn't gone back that night. But he had and he'd learnt first hand about the power that dominant vampires had over submissive. He'd slunk back out into the garden that night, still scared shitless even though he knew now that he couldn't die, but still needing to know more. The vampire, Emile, was waiting as soon as he had reached the spot from the previous night.

"I just knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming out tonight"

Tony hadn't known what to say. As soon as he had arrived he had wanted to leave. Emile had been staring at him, the dark eyes roaming over him body. Now Tony knew exactly why Emile had been looking at him like that.

"Come here" Emile had whispered.

Tony hadn't wanted to. But he couldn't stop himself; it was like his body had been out of his control. His had legs moved out of their own volition over to Emile until he was standing in front of him. The vampire had slowly lifted his hand and stroked the side of Tony's face, his fingertips brushing over his lips.

He'd felt sick, the moment that Emile's hands had touched his face. Tony had turned to run but as soon as he tried Emile had called out.

"Stop."

And Tony had stopped. He couldn't run. He had felt Emile stand up behind him, felt him run his hands under his shirt, ghosting over his flesh and he couldn't do anything. That was when Tony had realised exactly how much power Emile had over him, how much power dominant vampires had.

But Tony had learned his lesson and he didn't like to dwell on the past. There were times like now, when the week had been so full of mutilation; death and hatred, where the world just seemed so damn bleak and pointless, that he just couldn't stop thinking about the past. Tony wished that he could just go home, lie on his couch in some faded sweats and let himself relax and forget about everything he had seen. But he couldn't. He couldn't let go that easily. He needed something much darker to let go, something that he hated but craved all at once.

That was the problem with being a submissive vampire. There was always the deep, primitive urge to let yourself go, to give yourself up completely and utterly to someone else. No matter how much Tony tried to fight it, it always overwhelmed him and he'd snap. He would grab his tightest clothes, the clothes that screamed "I don't care who the hell you are just fuck me" and he'd head to the roughest seediest club he could find. It was always easy to get picked up, the problem was Tony could never let himself go as much as he needed. He could never submit.

That was the real clincher right there. It was never about the blood or the immortality it was about that deep seated need that he could never fulfil. But Tony would still try. Especially after a week like this one.

It was supposed to be an open and shut case. It had been an open and shut case until they had found the mutilated bodies of the Marine's daughters. Tony had seen a lot of things while being a cop, and even more while being a vampire but shit like that still got to him.

It had been hell. McGee had been out of the house puking his guts up straight away. Ziva had just stood there her face grim while the look in Gibbs' eyes had almost been too much for Tony to take. They had methodically worked their way through the crime scene, photographing the blood splatter and the body parts, bagging and tagging as much evidence as possible, even though by that stage the whole house was pretty much a crime scene.

And now Tony was sitting in his car with all that shit stuck in his mind and he just couldn't bring himself to start the car. A sharp tap on the window brought him back to reality with a jolt.

Tony looked up to see Gibbs opening the passenger seat and climbing in. The older man had always been an enigma to Tony. All other humans always seemed weak, the fact that he knew he could rip their throats out in a second was probably why. But Gibbs was different. As soon as Tony had met him he had wanted to follow him to do what he said. It had scared the shit out of him and he hadn't wanted to see Gibbs ever again. But then the older man had offered him a job and he'd said yes and that was that. Now Tony just ignored the fact that whenever Gibbs head slapped him it made him want to drop to his knees.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed, "Yeah. It's just I hate shit like that you know? It's so pointless."

Gibbs reached over and grabbed Tony's shoulder squeezing gently. "I know, but we got the bastard. He'll get what he deserves."

"I know. It's just gonna be a bitch forgetting about it all but I'll work it out somehow."

That was the problem. Tony was so tired of having to work it out alone, it was getting harder and harder to control all of his urges and now he was worried he would snap. Just having Gibbs this close was making his mouth water; he could smell the blood running through the other mans veins. Tony had never drunk human blood, he made do with animals but after all these years it was getting harder and harder to resist. The urge for blood combined with his lust for Gibbs made sitting next to him in the car hell.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine Boss" Tony said softly. You'd think that becoming a vampire would have got rid of that stupid feeling where your stomach leapt and your skin tingled but when Gibbs squeezed the back of Tony's neck he did just that.

Tony couldn't suppress the shiver and didn't look Gibbs in the eye as he got out of the car. Falling in love with a human was probably the stupidest thing Tony had ever done and that included getting turned into a vampire. But even knowing there was no chance in hell he could ever have Gibbs wasn't enough to make him leave.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this is so miserably short! I'm studying veterinary science at university and it's hugely competitive so I'm studying all the time and it's really hard to get things written. But I have holidays in a week so I promise there will be longer chapters and more frequent updates :] And you'll also get to see where I'm going with the story, so this is mainly a little filler chapter. I also started another story but I'll finish this one before posting that one!


	3. Chapter 3

The loud music was reverberating around the club but no one was listening to it. Not here. Only certain people came to this particular club and it wasn't for the music. There were two types of people who occupied this club, the kind who liked to have people under their complete control, the people who got off on having all the power and dishing out all the pain. And then there were the people who took whatever anyone threw at them, the ones who would submit to almost anything.

Tony had gone to other clubs, ones where there were limits. The upmarket version of this club, where the tops respected safewords and subs weren't out looking for enough pain to forget. The problem with those clubs was that they always made Tony depressed. There were a lot of couples who frequented those clubs and every time Tony saw one of those subs stare into their top's eyes it made his heart ache because he knew he could never have that. He could never give himself up completely over to someone else, not with what he was.

He pushed his way through the crowd and sat at the bar, ordering a drink. Alcohol was pointless for him; it tasted foul and had no effect whatsoever but it was important to keep up pretences. The kind of person he wanted to find wouldn't even think to approach him if it didn't look like he'd been drinking.

Tony winced at the burn as he forced the shot down and raised his hand for another. However before the bartender saw him he felt someone grab his arm and yank it down. He turned around to a built, man in his thirties leering down at him.

"You really wanna bother with another drink, or skip all that and head out back?"

After the case they'd just had Tony was all for heading straight out back. He slid of his stool and let himself be pulled out the back of the club and shoved mercilessly against the concrete wall. The alley reeked of vomit and urine and Tony scrunched up his face as he was shoved down onto his knees.

"Now you're gonna suck my cock and then I'm gonna fuck that tight ass of yours."

The man unzipped his trousers and guided his hard cock to Tony's lips. Tony sighed opening his mouth, no matter how many times he did this it never seemed to make anything better. But he couldn't stop coming back for more.

He breathed through his nose as the man roughly shoved his cock all the way into his mouth and began thrusting. Being a vampire meant he had no gag reflex and so he simply let the other man's cock continuously hit the back of his throat. He didn't bother with any technique, that wasn't the other man wanted. The other man simply wanted Tony like this, surrendering to whatever the hell he wanted to do to him.

The man pulled out of Tony's mouth and yanked him to his feet, shoving him against the wall. Hard. Tony felt his belt being undone before his pants and underwear were yanked unceremoniously down to his ankles. The man kicked his legs apart before roughly shoving two fingers inside of him. Tony hissed at the burn but didn't move. He needed this pain, he could never get the real thing but he could have this.

It wasn't long before the fingers were yanked from within him and replaced by the other man's cock. Tony gave a half strangled moan, it felt like he was being split open but he refused to fight back. It didn't matter that he could have thrown the person fucking him halfway across the alley without breaking a sweat; he needed to feel like he wasn't in control. And this was as close as he could get.

It didn't last long; Tony could feel the man's breath on the back of his neck speed up and then he felt the warm heat filling him. Tony never bothered with protection; it wasn't like he could catch anything and at this club no one wanted to bother with shit like condoms anyway.

"You're a good fuck; I'll keep an eye out for you."

Tony heard the rustle of clothes as the man yanked his pants up and walked away. Tony just rested his head against the cool wall, his throat sore and the other man's cum inside him. He hadn't even gotten off; he didn't feel any better than he had before, if anything he felt worse.

Tony slammed his fist against the wall as a rough sob forced it's way out of his throat. But no tears came. He was so sick of this, sick of being submissive, sick of the perverse desire he had to want to sink his teeth into other people's necks and most of all he was sick of being immortal, of knowing that he was stuck with this life. Short of his head being ripped off he couldn't die and he was starting to hate that fact.

He pushed himself away from the wall and yanked his pants up, not bothering to do them up. Right now Tony just didn't give a fuck. He'd catch a cab home and lie on the roof of his building staring up into the sky and wish things were different.

Tony had taken about two steps before his cell started to ring. He yanked it out of his pocket and flicked it open, already knowing who the caller was.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We got a case DiNozzo. Get here now."

Tony groaned out loud, "Boss we have just had the worst week imaginable, how the hell did we catch another case?"

"I know Tony" Gibbs voice said in his ear "But the victim is a friend of SecNav, and the director's forced my hand. We've got to take it."

"I'm not even at home Boss. It'll take me at least half an hour to get there."

"We're are you?"

Had it been any other time Tony would have lied but he just could not be fucked. He gave Gibbs the name and address of the club but as soon as his Boss had hung up Tony regretted it.

"I am so fucked" he whispered to himself. He quickly did up his pants, Gibbs would know enough just from looking at the club, he didn't need to see him walking out from the alleyway with his pants unzipped.

Tony walked down the alley towards the front of the club watching his feet and trying to avoid stepping in anything really gross. When he reached the end of the alley he stopped and leaned against the wall, he knew he'd be able to spot Gibbs arriving and would run out then, Right now he couldn't be arsed to deal with the people entering and leaving the club staring at him, or worse hitting on him.

Tony didn't know how long he had been leaning against the wall when he felt the presence behind him. He turned and saw two men whom he had seen in the club lounging against the walls.

"Aint you that guy Carlos just fucked?" One of them asked conversationally.

"What's it to you?" Tony shot back.

"Well he did say you were a good fuck, and I'm really in the mood for a good fuck right now" the other man said grinning.

"Piss off." Tony turned around, he didn't have time for these assholes and Gibbs finding him with them was only going to make his situation worse.

"Nah I don't think we will."

Tony could feel them moving closer behind him and mentally groaned. This was going to be a bitch. He was going to have to take them on without them noticing that he could have killed them both already and do it before Gibbs got there.

He felt one of them grab his shoulder and he whipped around and shoved him forcefully back.

"I said piss off."

"Oh he's feisty" one of them laughed; I think I'm going to enjoy this.

The other grinned and lunged at Tony who let him self get thrown against the wall. He groaned when his head collided with it, you'd think with having to live forever that he wouldn't have to feel pain. But no, the pain was just as strong as it would be if he were human.

Tony watched as they moved closer trying to work out how he was going to do this without raising any suspicion from the two men. Or without killing them.

"What the hell is going on?"

Well fuck. Tony turned his head and saw Gibbs with his gun out pointed at the two men, his gaze hard.

"Nothing Boss" Tony grinned. "We were just having a nice chat weren't we?"

One of the men snorted, "Sure if that's what you want to call it."

"Doesn't look like they want to chat with you DiNozzo" Gibbs said his voice hard. Tony could see Gibbs was pissed. Mega pissed. He could only hope it was to do with the other two men trying to jump him as opposed to finding Tony in a seedy and mostly gay club.

"It's fine Boss" Tony said pushing himself of the wall. "Let's go."

One of the men stood in front of him blocking his path.

"I don't think so. You aint going anywhere."

Gibbs moved fast and had his gun against the other man's throat before Tony had a chance to respond.

"I think you should move away from him. Now" Gibbs voice was steely and Tony didn't think he had seen Gibbs looking this pissed in a while. Tony had to admit it was better seeing Gibbs angry than it was to see the bleak look that had been painted on his face the past two days.

The man laughed harshly and moved back.

"Whatever man, you wanna fuck him, fine. There's plenty more boys like him inside."

He turned to walk away and Gibbs watched him, making sure he didn't turn back and try anything else. Gibbs was so busy watching the man walk back towards the club that it took him a split second longer than he would have normally to notice the other friend yank a knife out from inside his jacket. But Tony did notice and his mind went completely blank as soon as he saw the knife heading for Gibbs.

Tony lunged at the other man, not caring how fast he was going and or how much impact he would create. All he knew was that he had to stop Gibbs from getting hurt. The next thing Tony knew he was standing over the immobile body of the man and Gibbs was staring at him.

Fuck. Well there goes his job at NCIS. Hell there went everything. Tony slumped down against the wall and stared up at Gibbs waiting for the other man to say something. He couldn't bring himself to leave just in case there was any chance that Gibbs wouldn't chuck him out on his ass.

* * *

Finally it's the holidays! :] More regular updates I promise! I might go back and edit chapters one and two but I'm not sure yet! Thanks heaps to everyone whose reviewed!

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs had no idea what had just happened. He had seen the glint of the knife heading towards him and the next thing the assailant was thrown against the wall. Tony had moved so fast that Gibbs couldn't even see him, he just felt the movement. Tony hadn't just thrown the man against the wall; he had thrown him against the wall with so much force that the back of the man's head had split right open.

And now Tony was slumped against the wall with fear in his eyes as he stared at Gibbs. Gibbs might not have the best eyesight in the world but even he could see the changes in Tony. His Senior Field Agent looked younger, like he did when Gibbs had first hired him, he was paler and his pupils were almost black shutting out the green of Tony's eyes. Had it been under any other circumstances Gibbs would have taken longer to appreciate Tony, but as it was checking out his Senior Field Agent wasn't a priority.

He breathed deeply, calming himself. He could see how freaked out Tony was and it wouldn't help anyone if he panicked about what he had just seen. If anything it appeared as if Tony was more panicked by his own actions than Gibbs was seeing them. He didn't think he had ever seen the younger man more terrified than he was right now.

Gibbs maintained eye contact with Tony; waiting for the younger man to say something, anything but it soon became apparent that Tony wasn't going to strike up a conversation anytime soon. Gibbs moved closer and crouched down in front of him, trying not to panic Tony further.

"You alright?"

Tony stared at him in shock before letting out an empty chuckle.

"I just killed someone and you're asking if I'm alright?"

"Yeah DiNozzo I am. If you hadn't attacked him I'd probably be the one dead right now."

Tony shook his head and grimaced. "Boss you can stop playing around; we both know it's how I killed him that's the issue."

"Yeah we'll get to that DiNozzo but not now. Now we deal with this and then we'll talk" Gibbs said his voice calm and steady not reflecting the inner turmoil within.

Gibbs knew that what he had seen wasn't human. There was no way that anyone could move that fast and with that much strength but Gibbs had never seen Tony show any signs of having abilities like this before. He may not believe in all the crazy shit that Abby did but that didn't mean he didn't think there was other stuff out there. It would be stupid to assume that they knew everything about the world around them.

"Why are we even going to talk? We both no how the conversations gonna go" Tony whispered.

Gibbs glared at Tony. "Is that so DiNozzo? And how exactly is the conversation gonna go?"

Tony laughed bitterly, "well Boss there are a few outcomes. You could flip out because even you know what you just saw wasn't human."

"Does it look like I'm flipping out DiNozzo?" Gibbs interrupted

"Not yet. But you don't know anything yet. You could also fire me on the spot because chances are you don't want someone like me on your team"

"DiNozzo! Do I seem like some kind of judgemental bigot to you?"

"Boss there is a huge difference between being a racist or sexist pig and not wanting someone who isn't human on your team"

Gibbs sighed, apparently having super human abilities did nothing to quell Tony's insecurities and lack of self worth.

"Tony has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm grateful to be alive. I've known you for eight years; yeah I'm curious as hell right now and would really like to know what the fuck just happened but it doesn't change my opinion of you. You're still my Senior Field Agent DiNozzo, so get your head out of your ass and try acting like it."

Tony looked up at Gibbs in shock. "You're not going to fire me?"

"No"

"But I'm still in trouble aren't I?" Tony guessed judging by the look on Gibbs face.

"Yep"

"If I'm not in trouble for killing that guy and you're not pissed about me, uh..." Tony stuttered.

Gibbs whacked the back of Tony's head. Hard. "For coming out to a place like this with no weapon and walking down some back alley by yourself"

Tony was beyond confused. "Boss I don't exactly need a weapon. Since when do you care about what kind of clubs I go to anyway?"

"Since they're the kind of clubs where you get pinned against the wall by people planning on raping you. If you don't need a weapon then why were you letting him pin you like that?"

"I didn't want to kill them boss, but I couldn't exactly go all supernatural on them and have them go and report it."

"No one would have believed them."

"Someone who knew about things like me might have"

"You are not a thing DiNozzo."

"Well I'm sure as fuck not human boss" Tony said angrily.

Gibbs groaned and rubbed his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on. He had no idea how to handle Tony now. Gibbs didn't want to say anything that would offend Tony or make him leave.

"Look Tony I don't know what the hell I just saw and right now I don't have time to think about it. Let's just call another team and sort this shit out and get to the office."

"And how the fuck do we explain how the back of his head split open!" Tony yelled

"I don't know Tony" Gibbs sighed. He didn't really want to break the law but logically he knew they couldn't explain how the man was murdered. He glanced at Tony before continuing, "Can you get rid of him?"

Tony gaped at Gibbs. "What?"

"You threw him against the wall easily enough so I'm asking if you can get rid of the body just as easily."

"If I do that then it becomes murder not me saving your ass" Tony said slowly.

"Yeah it does. But if we take this to NCIS then it's gonna be worse. There will be a whole heap of questions that we're not gonna be able to answer. Either way he's still dead."

"You sure Boss?"

"Yeah. You need any help?"

Tony chuckled weakly. "Nah Boss I'm good, don't want you more involved than you already are."

Gibbs stood wincing as his knees cracked. "Alright, I'll head to the office and meet you there."

Tony nodded, subdued.

"And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"We are going through all of this after the case got it?"

Tony looked away, clearly not comfortable with the idea.

"Alright Boss."

Gibbs moved closer to Tony and grabbed the back of his neck gently, noting the shiver that ran through Tony's body as he did so.

"Nothing you tell me is gonna make me change how I think of you."

"How can it not? I can throw you against that wall just as easily as I did him. I could kill you without breaking a sweat. How can you still think the same?

"Because I know you won't hurt me" Gibbs stated confidently. "You're the only one who thinks you will."

Gibbs literally felt the tension leave Tony's body as he spoke. Obviously that had been a big deal for Tony.

"Thanks Boss" The younger man said softly. "You know that what you saw is only the tip of the iceberg right? It gets a whole lot weirder. You sure you want to know all that?"

"Positive."

* * *

Thanks heaps for all the alerts and reviews :] I'm still planning where I want this story to go so if anyone has any ideas let me know!

Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

One of the few things Tony enjoyed about becoming a vampire was the ability to effortlessly blend into the night. That ability made his regular escapades as a child that much easier. He didn't need to worry about noise or being caught, he could easily walk out of his house and go wherever the hell he wanted. He stopped going out to his garden though.

He had stared starting further, exploring more and by the time he was twelve he knew his entire town like the back of his hand. Tony had wanted to leave; he'd had enough of the town, enough of his parents, enough of everything. But he couldn't quite bring himself to leave. His mother had been sick and there had been that ongoing hope that she would realise what she had missed out on and would want to get to know him, to talk to him. But that hadn't happened. She had spent most of her dying days in her room looking at herself, complaining at how pale she was, how her hair was thinning. She hadn't asked to see him once.

But that was the past and there was no point dwelling on it. Just as there was no point dwelling on what was going to happen when he and Gibbs spoke. It was one thing for Gibbs to be ok with everything that he had seen tonight because he thought Tony was the good guy. That would all change when Gibbs found out what Tony really was. Everyone knew that vampires were the bad guys.

Tony wondered if Gibbs would even stick around when he said what he was or whether he would high tail it out of there the moment the word vampire left his lips. Tony wasn't sure what kind of reaction he'd prefer; Gibbs leaving straight away or Gibbs sticking around and hearing the rest of his story then leaving. Or trying to beat the crap out of him.

The sad thing was that if Gibbs did try and land a punch Tony would let him. It's not like he ever stopped his father from beating the crap out of him. Or any of the people he picked up at the clubs.

Tony didn't think Gibbs would try and punch him or anything like that. That wasn't like Gibbs; the older man would probably just tell him to pack his shit and leave. Tony would prefer it if he punched him.

Not that Tony would have let this looser over his shoulder beat the crap out of him. Well maybe a few punches. And a kick or two. Tony was the first to admit he was a pain junkie. Even if he didn't want to be.

Tony stuck to the shadows as he made his way to his car which was parked away from any street lights. Unlocking he door Tony tossed the body into the front seat before starting the engine.

Seeing as Tony had lived in Washington for a good eight years he knew the place well. So it was fairly easy to find a remote spot to bury the body, not that he had ever thought about where he would bury a body if he needed to. It was easy enough for him to dig deep enough so that no human would accidentally find the remains.

Tony kicked the final bit of dirt before straightening and moving away. He blinked as the first bit of rain hit his face before doing up his coat before turning and heading back to the car.

~*~

When Gibbs arrived at the office he walked straight up to Vance's office and entered without knocking.

"Director."

"Agent Gibbs. Sit."

"Is it really necessary for my team to have this case?" Gibbs asked even as he moved to take the seat in front of the director's desk. Gibbs really didn't want to have to handle a case right now, especially after the week they just had and after what he had just seen with Tony.

"You're my best team Gibbs and this is a high profile case."

"How exactly is SecNav involved?"

"Victim was his nephew."

"Shit."

"Exactly. I know that this has been a tough week on all of you, Abby and Ducky included. But I've got my hands tied, SecNav wants this solved and your team has the best chance of getting this done."

"We haven't been given a crime scene or any evidence yet."

"FBI is sending over the evidence now. Go over it with your team now, then head home. No point going to the crime scene in the dark."

Gibbs nodded before standing up and leaving Vance's office. He flipped open his cell phone and called Tony.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony's voice cautiously answered.

"Don't bother coming into the office. We're just reading over what the FBI's got so far. We'll hit the crime scene tomorrow."

"Ah alright Boss."

"Go straight to my place. I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure Boss? I mean you'll probably be tired and it'll be a long day tomorrow."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours DiNozzo."

Gibbs would let the others make up their own reasons for why Tony wasn't at the office. As much as he wanted Tony's eyes looking over the evidence there was no way that he would be able concentrate with Tony sitting across from him. Anyway Tony probably needed the time to dispose of the body, and Gibbs really wasn't going to think too much about that.

Gibbs walked down the stairs and grabbed one of the files that had been dropped off on his desk. "Alright read over these, get familiar with the case. We'll go to the crime scene tomorrow morning. Early."

Gibbs ignored the quiet groans that came from McGee and Ziva and started reading the file. He decided he would get Tony up to speed on the case when he saw him later on. If he got round to it, Gibbs knew he would probably get caught up in hearing about what Tony was but he would try and remember.

There was a decided lack of evidence so it only took an hour before Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were done.

"Alright go home. I'll see you here early tomorrow."

Gibbs waited until they had packed their gear and left before heading home himself. He had no idea what to expect from Tony but he was determined to reassure the younger man that no matter what was said he would still have a place on the team. If Gibbs was entirely honest with himself he didn't think that anything Tony said would change how he felt for the younger man.

For once Gibbs drove to the speed limits as he headed home, thinking over what Tony could tell him tonight and what he wanted to ask. By the time he arrived home Gibbs' head was whirling with all the questions he wanted answers to and all the things he thought Tony would say. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Tony was there until the younger man slipped out from the shadows of his dimly lit basement.

"Sorry boss. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Wasn't scared," Gibbs retorted.

"Of course you weren't."

Gibbs walked down the rest of the stairs, coming to stand in front of Tony. The younger man looked decidedly nervous.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony said resolutely.

"Sure."

"If you're gonna fire me can you just do to straight away? Wait," Tony said as Gibbs tried to interject. "Let me finish. And make sure you're positive you wanna hear what I've got to say. Because you're not gonna like it and I don't want to go baring my life story only to be kicked out on my ass at the end of it."

"Tony, I can honestly say that you will still have a job at the end of this. You are not capable of doing anything bad enough that I would fire you."

Tony sighed. "If you're sure boss. I'd still rather not talk about it"

Tony looked up at Gibbs hopefully and it took all of Gibbs willpower to not give into that look. Someday it was damn near impossible to not give in to Tony.

"I know I can't make you tell me this Tony. Hell, after tonight I know I can't make you do anything."

"I've always jumped when you asked boss," Tony interrupted. "Faithful saint Bernard, remember? Nothing's changed on my end. I'll still jump"

It never ceased to amaze Gibbs how lucky he was to have this incredible, funny and smart man as his second in command. And as his friend. Tony never doubted him and even when he fucked up Tony was still there, still followed him and still never doubted him. After Mexico Gibbs though he would have lost Tony for sure but when he returned Tony was waiting, same as before. Gibbs knew he didn't always deserve Tony's loyalty. He treated the younger man like shit half the time and he knew just how much the younger man craved his approval and he never ceased to exploit that to get the best out of Tony. Gibbs often wondered if things would have been different between himself and Tony if he had treated the younger man better from the start.

Tony may think that Gibbs would fire him and throw him out as if the past eight years meant nothing but Gibbs hadn't even considered doing that. The past eight years meant a hell of a lot to him and he could tell they did to Tony as well.

"The same goes here DiNozzo. I've spent eight years breaking you in. You're the best senior field agent I've ever had and I'm not about to throw that away"

The look of complete surprise that crossed Tony's face made Gibbs feel like a total bastard.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Even better than Burly?"

Now Gibbs felt like more of a bastard than he did before. Throwing Stan's achievements in Tony's face had been a colossal fuck up on his behalf and Tony constantly reminded him of it. It ate away at him every time Tony doubted his place on the time and every time Tony thought Stan was better than him. Tony may not say it out loud but whenever he screwed up Gibbs knew the younger man was thinking that Stan wouldn't have made that mistake.

"DiNozzo, Stan had stomach ulcers because of me. He was down right terrified for most of his time on my team. You have always been able to go toe to toe with me and tell me if I'm being a bastard. Stan could never do that. You are miles better than he was and ever could be."

Tony smiled lightly. "You can be pretty scary Boss. You don't have to worry about me getting stomach ulcers though; I can't."

Gibbs wasn't stupid. He knew that Tony had jut given him permission to ask away and that was proof of how much Tony trusted him. Gibbs wasn't about to fuck it up now, not when he was getting this close to Tony.

"Stomach ulcers the only thing you can't get?"

Tony gave a brief smile. "Nope. I can't be infected by most things that humans are affected by."

"But you caught the plague?"

"Yeah. The plague is one of the few things I can catch."

Gibbs remembered seeing Tony under those blue lights, his lips cracked and bloody while he struggled to take even a single breath. He didn't think he had ever been that scared. It was worse because he knew he couldn't do anything to help Tony. The whole team had stayed; some sitting in with Tony and others waiting for Brad to come out with any more information on Tony's condition. Waiting to find out if Tony would even make it through the night.

"Could it have killed you?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at him guiltily. "No. It would never have killed me. Just made me real sick and weak."

Gibbs was both angry and relieved, relieved that Tony would never have actually died and angry that he had spent all that time worrying that he would.

"Sorry Boss. I wanted to reassure everyone but I couldn't."

Gibbs nodded and something clicked into place. "That's why you couldn't help Kate?"

Tony winced, pain flashing through his eyes. "Yeah. I would have saved her if I could Boss, even if it meant showing what I was. But I couldn't. Everything was all fucked up and I didn't even sense Ari at all."

The desperation in Tony's eyes dove straight to Gibbs' core. He couldn't imagine how Tony must have felt after Kate's death. It had been bad enough for him but in the end Gibbs knew he never could have saved her. Tony on the other hand could have if he hadn't caught the plague.

"It's ok, Tony. I know you would have. You wouldn't have let her die if you could stop it."

Tony moved back, leaning against one of the ribs of his boat before running his hand through his dark hair.

"You look younger again." Gibbs stated.

Tony glanced up at him worriedly. "Yeah, didn't see any point in hiding. You've already seen what I look like."

"You look normal, human."

Tony laughed albeit weakly. "We've always looked human."

Gibbs didn't want to pussyfoot around the issue anymore. There was no point in ignoring what they were both here to talk about.

"What exactly are you?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

Tony looked away. "Are you sure you want to know Boss?"

Gibbs moved right up to Tony and placed his arms either side of the younger man. Gibbs knew it probably wasn't the best move, trapping Tony in like that but he needed to reinforce the fact that he wasn't scared of Tony. Tony needed to know that no matter what he answered Gibbs wouldn't leave. Or kick Tony out.

"Tony look at me."

Tony slowly raised his head so that green eyes met blue.

"I am positive I want to know. No matter what you say I'm not gonna leave."

Tony breathed in deeply. "Vampire."

"What?"

"That's what I am. A vampire."

Gibbs was floored. He hadn't really expected Tony to say something that surreal. But he didn't move. Gibbs knew the basic everyday knowledge about vampires; that they drank blood, came out at night and had fangs. Obviously a lot of his everyday knowledge was wrong because he saw Tony during the day all the time. He had also never seen any fangs but then Tony probably wouldn't advertise that he had them if he did.

"A full on blood drinking vampire? With fangs?"

Tony looked a little stunned. "You're suppose to have run away screaming now Boss. You're definitely not supposed to ask if I drink blood and have fangs, especially when I'm this close to you."

Gibbs sharply tapped the back of Tony's head before breathing deeply. Obviously it was going to take a lot of reassurance that he wouldn't leave before Tony would believe him.

"DiNozzo. If I was going to run away screaming I would have done it the moment the word vampire passed your lips. I am still here and even if you tell me that you can actually turn into a bat I will still be here. Also I've told you already I know you're not going to hurt me, so yes I am going to ask about fangs and blood drinking this close to you because I don't believe for a second that you will sink your fangs into my neck. If you have fangs."

There was stunned silence from Tony for so long that Gibbs began to wonder if he should say something else to get Tony talking again.

"Boss I can honestly say that I have never heard you say that much in one go before. Oh, and for the record I can't turn into a bat but that would be cool if I could."

"I don't know if cool is the word to describe it. I think I prefer you like this." Gibbs said wryly.

"As a blood sucking vampire with fangs?"

"I haven't seen any fangs yet." Gibbs stated.

"I have them. I can just retract and extend them."

"Let's see."

The look on Tony's face made Gibbs struggle not to laugh out loud. Tony looked absolutely stupefied.

"You cannot be serious." Tony exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I feel like I'm talking to Abby."

"I'm being dead serious DiNozzo, open up."

Tony started to laugh and before long the younger man was laughing so hard he was bent over and Gibbs had to stand back.

"What's gotten into you?" Gibbs asked.

Tony struggled for a moment to stop laughing before straightening and looking at Gibbs.

"Me? Boss what the hell has gotten into you? You can't just go around asking to look at vampires fangs!"

"I wouldn't ask to look at some random vampire's fangs. I'm asking to look at yours," Gibbs said, glaring.

Tony shook his head in amusement before opening his mouth slightly giving Gibbs a perfect view of his teeth. When Tony opened his mouth like that Gibbs wasn't really thinking too much about teeth. Logically Gibbs knew he should be more concerned with the fact that his senior field agent was a vampire than thinking about getting said senior field agent on his knees but he just wasn't. It was too hard to think of Tony as some evil demonic creature when he was standing right in front of him acting like he did everyday at the office.

Gibbs moved closer and watched with amazement as Tony's canine teeth extended and became sharper, more pointed. He moved back when Tony started to close his mouth and retract his teeth. Gibbs could still see Tony was slightly nervous and it was apparent that the younger man still felt as if Gibbs might leave, especially after seeing such obvious proof of what he was.

"They're not as big as I thought."

"Well I'm not some kind of dinosaur Boss. I only need to pierce the neck and I'm done."

Gibbs could see by the dark look on Tony's face that the conversation was heading in a more serious direction. It wouldn't help much now if he tried to make any more jokes.

"How often do you have to do it?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Never."

"How does that work?"

"We just need fresh blood, doesn't have to be human, human blood just keeps you full longer. Tastes better as well from what I've heard. When I really need to eat I'll find an animal."

"What do you mean when you really need to eat? Don't you eat when you're hungry?"

Tony snorted. "Vampire feedings not like human feeding. We only need to eat every couple of weeks and waiting that long doesn't make me starve or get weak or anything like that. It would if I went longer without drinking."

That didn't really make a lot of sense to Gibbs, he didn't understand how you could go for a couple of weeks without any food but then he didn't understand much about vampires either.

"Do you get hungry?"

Tony just looked at him confused.

"I mean during those couple of weeks when you don't eat?"

"Oh. Yeah I do but I just ignore it. It's not that bad."

"Generally whenever you say something's not that bad it means it's horrible."

That was one thing that Gibbs had learnt about Tony early on; whenever Tony said he was fine, take him to a hospital. If Tony said he was dying or in intense pain he usually had a paper cut.

"Ok, it's not pleasant but neither is drinking blood. So I'll stick to being hungry."

"I thought that vampire's enjoyed blood?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm pretty sure most do. I hate it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't enjoy knowing that if I want to be full I have to rip someone's throat open. I don't like having to hunt down animals and rip their throats open."

The self deprecation in Tony's voice was crystal clear. Gibbs couldn't imagine what it would be like to go through what Tony was going through. Tony loved helping people and he hated hurting them, it must be hell to know that he was designed to kill them.

"Can we move on from the drinking blood thing?" Tony asked quietly.

"Sure."

Gibbs didn't want to push Tony to talk about anything that he wasn't comfortable with but he still had a lot of questions.

"How come you get injured so much at work?"

"Huh?"

"I've seen how fast you are and how strong. How come you keep getting hurt?"

Tony looked at him warily. "Well I thought it might be suspicious if I never got injured on the job."

"You get injured more that anyone else in the whole building," Gibbs cut in.

"It's not like it's going to kill me Boss."

"Does it still hurt?"

Tony's silence was answer enough for that question.

"Damnit Tony. I don't get it; if you can stop yourself getting hurt and make it look like blind luck why don't you? Why do you keep letting yourself get hurt?"

Gibbs could see that Tony wasn't going to answer that question without some pushing. And as much as Gibbs didn't want to push Tony he needed an answer to this question. He moved closer to Tony and lifted the younger man's head up so that they maintained eye contact.

"Tony answer me. Why do you keep letting yourself hurt like that? You even do it with the eating and I need to know why."

"Why do you need to know so much?" Tony asked desperately. "You know what I am; can't we just leave it now?"

"Not when you keep letting yourself get hurt like this. Why, Tony?"

"Because I need it," Tony whispered.

"Need what?"

"The pain."

* * *

Sorry it took so long! But this one is longer than the others so hopefully it makes up for the lateness :] I will go into more detail with the case the team is working on in the next chapter and it is relevant with what happens with Tony and Gibbs, I promise! Thanks so much for all the alerts and reviews and I promise to try and write faster.

Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs could see the nervousness, unease and over all desperation radiating from Tony. It was apparent that this was a big issue for the younger man.

"What do you mean you need it?"

Tony rested his head up against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "It's really hard to explain Boss."

"Give it a shot."

"People may have got the fangs and the blood sucking bit right about vampires but they haven't got a clue about the other bits. Do you really..."

"Dinozzo if you finish that sentence I swear to God people will hear me slap you all the way across the other side of the city."

Tony gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry Boss. It's just this part's harder to explain than the general blood sucking stuff."

Gibbs sighed and moved slightly closer to Tony leaning against his boat as he looked at the younger man. It was going to tale a lot to show Tony that no matter what he said he would be safe. Gibbs wasn't sure how much more there was to know about vampires but whatever else was left it was obviously very important. Tony looked more nervous now than he did when he was telling Gibbs that he was an actual vampire.

"Tony, I can't pretend like I'm gonna understand or like what your going to say but whatever it is I promise I will try to understand and it sure as hell ain't gonna change my opinion of you."

"What if I told you I had killed a whole heap of people?"

"I'd know you were lying," Gibbs stated.

Tony snorted slightly, "Boss I'm touched by your overwhelming faith in me but you really don't know a whole lot about me."

"You're right, I don't. And that's partly my fault, I always knew you were hiding something but I never made an effort to try and find out what it was. I thought you'd tell me if it was really important or if it would affect you on the job"

It was blatantly obvious to Gibbs just how much he had screwed up when it came to Tony. He should have dug sooner, though he doubted any amount of digging would have uncovered this. Gibbs knew he should have  
at least let Tony know that he was there for him and that he would listen whenever the younger man needed it. It was no ones fault but his own that Tony wouldn't voluntarily confide in him.

Tony as usual seemed to be able to read Gibbs mind.

"If there was anyone I would have told it would have been you Boss," Tony said quietly. "You're the only one I fully trust but I didn't think you'd be pleased that your senior field agent was a vampire. I sure as hell didn't think you would be this calm about it."

"You're not just my senior field agent Tony, you're my friend. So even if I thought it would impact you on the job that still wouldn't have changed how I think about you."

As soon as Gibbs had mentioned the word friend Tony's face lit up. Gibbs didn't think he had ever seen Tony look that genuinely happy and it pleased him to no end that he was the one to put that look on his  
agent's face.

"If I had known that telling you I was a vampire would get you to admit all of this then I would have done it years ago."

Tony seemed much more at ease now, though Gibbs could still sense the nervousness about him and he knew that Tony still felt that he could say something that would change his mind.

"So you gonna tell me why you need the pain?"

"It's not all the time Boss, just when things get too much. Sometimes I just need to forget."

That sounded like something a sub would say. Gibbs had been in the scene long enough to usually be able to pick up on whether people were into the scene and whether they were a sub or Dom. He had often had  
his suspicions about Tony but nothing concrete enough to suggest he was a full out sub or that he was interested in a man as a Dom. In all honesty Gibbs couldn't really see Tony submitting to a woman, if Tony was a sub then he would need to know that the person dominating him could take everything he dished out. Tony would need to know that he had absolutely no control. And even then Tony wouldn't submit easily. Tony seemed like the kind of sub who would fight submission every step of the way but when you got him there the fight would be completely worth it.

"And this has to do with being a vampire?"

"Yes and no. It's really complicated and I only know the basics."

"Why do you only know the basics?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Well only vampires know stuff about it and the vampire I kept company with for a while wasn't very forthcoming about a lot of things."

Gibbs would have had to have been blind to not notice the way Tony's face darkened when he mentioned this other vampire.

"What do you mean kept company with?"

"Let's not even got there boss," Tony said firmly.

Tony rarely used that kind of tone on Gibbs but when he did Gibbs knew he shouldn't push. But a lot of the time he pushed any way.

"Now."

Tony's gaze turned to confused, "sorry"

"We won't talk about it now. But we will talk about it."

"No."

"Tony."

"Boss I'm serious. You've made me talk about being a vampire and I'm about to spill my guts about the rest of it. I'm not talking about that. That vampire was the one who turned me and I just can't go back there. It hurts too much."

"I thought you still jumped when I asked?"

"That's not fair boss," Tony whispered.

"I know but sometimes being friends doesn't mean you do what's nice and what's fair. Sometimes being a friend means you do what you think is best for the other person even if it'll hurt them at first. I don't  
think keeping everything bottled up is healthy Tony, and from what I've gathered from tonight part of the reason you need to forget so much is because you haven't let anything go."

"I've tried!" Tony cried out, "god dammit Gibbs you have no idea how fucking hard I've tried to let go. I try so damn hard to let go, to let someone else take control so that I don't have to think about anything but it doesn't work. I can't let go, the closest thing I have is what I've got now."

If Gibbs had any more doubts about Tony being a sub, that outburst shoved them out the window.

"I didn't know you were a sub," Gibbs said casually.

The look of surprise on Tony's face was almost comical. His mouth literally dropped open and he stood staring at Gibbs.

"You have got to be kidding," Tony said.

"What?"

"Boss how do you even know what a sub is?"

Gibbs fought the urge to grin at Tony's question. If only Tony knew. His need to be controlling sure as hell didn't end at the office.

"I'll answer your questions once you've answered mine, deal?"

Tony looked like he was about refuse before he nodded. "Alright, I'm not going to pass up this chance," he said with a small smile.

"Alright. So you gonna tell me why you keep letting yourself get hurt?"

"I'll do my best. I'm not too sure how well I can explain it, it doesn't make a lot sense to me and I'm living it."

"I'm not asking for a massive essay on the semantics of vampires. I just wanna know about you, not necessarily what all vampires do."

"Ok well basically there are two types of vampires. Dominant and submissive. So dominant and submissive vampires get together, it's kind of like the BDSM scene you guys have only more intense since we can take  
and give more."

"And you're a submissive?"

Tony looked slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, you don't get a choice about what you become."

"You don't like being a submissive?"

"I don't like being any type of vampire period and being a submissive is kind of a shitty deal in the vampire world," Tony sighed. "And it's not about whether nor not you like being submissive, it's a 24/ 7 deal. Submitting is just as engrained in you as learning how to walk and talk, its part of who I am."

"How is it a shitty deal?" Gibbs asked. It was easy to see how serious Tony was and how hard it was for him. What Gibbs didn't know was if Tony hated that he was submissive or if he wanted to submit but couldn't.

"How is it shitty?"

"You know how in the human BDSM scene basically the Dom gives the orders and the sub obeys?"

"It's about more than giving orders, but yeah."

"Well with vampires if a dominant gives a submissive an order they have to follow it. They can't disobey it, no matter how much they want to."

That explained why Tony hated being a submissive then. It wasn't about the fact that he didn't want to submit, it was the fact that he might not get a choice in who he submitted to. It took Gibbs a fraction of a second longer to realise all the implications of what that meant for a submissive vampire.

"What happens if you try and disobey?" Gibbs asked softly.

"It hurts. God it really fucking hurts," Tony spat out bitterly. "From what I've seen most submissive vampires don't even try and fight now because it's that unbearable."

"But you've fought it?"

Tony jerked his head once, his eyes shut. Normally if Tony said something hurt it didn't but right now Gibbs could see he was being serious. Gibbs could almost see the pain Tony was in just from thinking about it. It was so Tony to fight something even when it would cause him that amount of pain and Gibbs didn't want to think about what kind of things Tony might have been asked to do. However it was obvious that this was eating Tony up and if he didn't let go he would snap. Gibbs had always thought that Tony snapping would be bad enough, he had no idea what would happen with Tony being a vampire.

"What were you fighting?"

Tony breathed in deeply, and Gibbs could see his hands shaking. Gibbs didn't care what Tony said about being a monster or not being human because right now Tony looked about as human as Gibbs had ever seen him. Tony thought that being a vampire made him evil, a monster but Gibbs didn't see that at all. He had seen first hand Tony's ability to love and his need to help others; he had seen Tony upset for himself and on the behalf of others. There was no way he could think of Tony as some kind of soulless monster when he had very real proof that Tony was just as human as he was.

"Tony," Gibbs urged quietly.

"What do you think I was fighting?" Tony whispered.

"I have an idea but I want you to say it."

Gibbs didn't think he had wanted to be wrong more in his life but deep down he knew he wasn't.

"Sex. He wanted me to have sex with him."

Gibbs was beyond angry. What was making it worse was that he didn't know what to do or who to be angry at. Gibbs was angry at himself for not being approachable enough for Tony to come and talk to him, he was angry for the whole situation that Tony was in and the bastard who did this to him.

"I'm luckier than most," Tony continued.

"How the hell is that lucky!" Gibbs asked doing his best to control his anger. He had just got Tony to open up to him and he wasn't going to fuck it up by getting angry.

"Some never get away. There are vampires like me out there who have spent hundreds of years being sex slaves to dominants. They never escape."

"How did you?"

"He fucked up. Forgot to order me to not leave. As soon as I got home I begged my dad to send me to boarding school. He was happy to send me away and I was gone the next day."

"You were a kid when you were turned?"

"Yeah," Tony said confused before realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh right the aging thing. Vampires age up to a point. That point depends on each vampire; I stopped around thirty three I think."

Gibbs wasn't thinking much about how the fact that vampires could age; he was thinking that Tony was raped as a kid. It was bad enough hearing that he had been raped In the first place but hearing that it happened when he was so young made anger boil up inside him.

Gibbs tried to stay calm as he spoke to Tony. "So you were a kid when he abused you?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah but it's not as bad as it sounds."

Nothing Gibbs could have done would have prevented the anger that lashed out at that statement. "How the fuck is that not as bad as it sounds?"

Tony looked surprised. "Well it wasn't going to kill me and some vampires live with that for eternity. I only had to deal with it for four years."

"Four years!" Gibbs exploded, "So how old were you when you were turned?"

Tony hesitated, "You won't like it."

"How old Tony?"

"Eight."

"Eight. He abused you when you were eight fucking years old!" Gibbs yelled.

"Look Boss," Tony hedged, "I know that this seems like a big deal but with vampires that pretty much comes with being a submissive. There are some lucky ones who are bonded but the rest of us are fair game."

"You're not a piece of meat Tony. You shouldn't feel that it's ok to be treated like that!"

"What else can I do boss? I can't fight it, it's just what happens. If I found someone to bond to I would but I can't."

"What the hell is bonding?"

"I don't know much about it but apparently you can only obey your dominants orders. I'm not really sure how you go about doing it."

"So that would stop shit like that happening again?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

"So why the hell don't you do it?"

Tony sighed. "Several reasons, it's too risky for one. I don't want to run into another dominant like Emile."

"He the one that changed you?" Gibbs left off what else Emile had done.

"Yeah," Tony whispered. "It's not worth it; I couldn't go through it again. And I can't even imagine that for eternity, it's not like I could end it if it got too much."

"Don't talk like that," Gibbs interrupted.

"Like what?"

"About ending it."

Tony gave a genuine smile before moving from the bench slightly and stretching. "Even if it did ever come down to that Boss it wouldn't be in your lifetime."

Gibbs ignored the sick feeling he got at the thought of Tony trapped like those other vampires. "You said there were a couple of reasons. What's the others?"

Tony looked embarrassed and flushed slightly.

"I forgot you blush. How does that work?" Gibbs said smiling a little.

"I have blood in me; don't ask me how it moves it just does. And it's not funny," Tony added seeing Gibbs smile.

"It is," Gibbs argued. "But you haven't answered my question."

"It's really not important Boss."

"I'll decide if it's important or not DiNozzo."

"Boss your insatiable! Next you'll be asking what I had for breakfast."

"I know what you would have had for breakfast," Gibbs said wryly.

"It was an expression boss," Tony huffed.

"So?"

Tony sighed. "Alright alright. I don't want to bond to a dominant because there's someone else I want to do that with."

"Well why don't you?"

"Because they're human."

Gibbs paused at that. He hadn't seen any indication that Tony was interested in someone, let alone wanting to spend the rest of his life with them.

"Can't vampires bond with humans?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "I really don't know Boss. But it wouldn't work anyway, I'd have to change them and I don't think that I could do that to someone. Anyway the particular person isn't interested so it doesn't matter."

"Have you given them a chance?"

Tony shook his head and sighed. "I don't think I could ever bring myself to turn someone into a vampire. I would not have ever chosen this life for myself and if they turned into a submissive then we would both be screwed."

"Can you tell if someone is submissive or not?"

"Kind of but I wouldn't want to risk being wrong."

Being a vampire definitely sounded like a lot more trouble than it was worth. Gibbs could not even begin to imagine what Tony's childhood must have been like. There was no way that Tony could have told anyone what had happened without people thinking he was crazy. Gibbs had always been aware of the neglect that Tony experienced from his parents so the younger man would have felt incredibly alone as a child. It was surprising that Tony had managed to turn out as good as he had.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and it was easy to see that their conversation had taken a lot out of him. Gibbs couldn't blame him; it must have been incredibly draining to have told Gibbs that much about himself.

"You ready to call it a night? You look exhausted," Gibbs said softly.

Tony chuckled lightly. "Vampires don't sleep Boss and don't think you're getting out of answering my questions that easily," Tony said narrowing his eyes.

Gibbs smiled slightly. "I wouldn't do that. Fire away."

* * *

Slash to come :] I'll try to have two more chapters up before Monday because I'm back an Uni then so updates will be slower but I will try my best!

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Tony could honestly say that he hadn't had a night quite like this one in his life. He had honestly believed that once he had been turned he would never be able to tell anyone what he was. He definitely never thought he would be able to tell Gibbs and have the older man still want to have him on the team. And as his friend.

Now Tony had the opportunity to ask Gibbs anything he wanted. Tony had no idea where the hell to start. He wanted to know everything, not just how Gibbs knew about the BDSM scene so well. There had always been little things that he had wondered about and now he got the chance to have them answered. Although Tony felt drained after answering all of Gibbs questions but he wasn't going to lose this chance to have Gibbs being so amicable.

Finally Tony decided to start with his most burning question.

"How did you know about subs?"

"I've worked enough crime scenes to pick up stuff about the scene," Gibbs said grinning.

"Come on Boss," Tony whined.

"DiNozzo, you're an investigator. How do you think I know so much?"

"You do not seem like the type to be involved in that scene Boss," Tony mumbled.

It was obvious to anyone who knew Gibbs that the man was not the type to submit and give up control, and right now knowing that Gibbs was an active dom in the BDSM scene was a major turn on.

Tony knew he had been pushing his luck with Gibbs tonight, he still wasn't entirely sure why Gibbs hadn't kicked him out yet and he didn't want to push it further by letting Gibbs know how much he wanted him. Gibbs may be a dom but Tony still didn't know his sexual preference and from what he had seen over the past eight years Gibbs was pretty straight. Even if Gibbs was bisexual Tony doubted that the man would ever want him, it would be breaking rule twelve and not to mention he was a vampire. Gibbs might not have any rules against having vampires on his team but he probably would about having vampires in his bed.

"Well you didn't seem to be a submissive vampire so I guess we're even."

Tony chuckled, albeit weakly. "I guess so."

Gibbs looked at Tony expectantly. "Is that the only thing you wanna ask?"

Tony shook his head quickly. As emotionally drained and fatigued as he was he wasn't going to pass this up. Tony knew he should have fed; it would have got rid of the ache that he felt deep within and fatigue that had settled over him like a cloud. It also would have made Gibbs smell a bit less appealing, though Tony doubted any amount of blood, even human, would get rid of Gibbs' appeal. However Tony really hadn't had the willpower to go out and hunt so he had ignored all the signs telling him he needed to drink.

"You alright?"

Tony focused back on Gibbs and realised he had zoned out.

"Sorry Boss spaced out."

"I know you don't sleep but you look exhausted," Gibbs said his gaze running over Tony, making him flush a little.

"It's nothing. Just how active are you in the scene?"

Gibbs obviously noticed Tony's blatant deflection but he didn't say anything which Tony appreciated. He wasn't sure he could do much more explaining tonight, not about feeding especially.

"Very," Gibbs said firmly. "I know you don't think humans to real submission and domination but it feels pretty real to me."

"I don't think it's not real for humans," Tony interrupted. "It's just not as intense, it's just different," he finished lamely.

Gibbs nodded. "We see a lot of shit and we can't control a lot of it. You know me well enough to know I like being in control."

"I had definitely noticed that," Tony grinned.

"Being a dom means I get back that control I loose on the job."

"What kind of dom are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've come across a fair few doms. Some of them are more demanding than others and some shouldn't even try and pick up a whip."

Gibbs paused for a minute, thinking his answer through before responding. "Well I'm not an easy dom. I'm demanding as hell and I expect total obedience but I draw the line at hurting a sub."

"A lot don't," Tony said quietly.

"Well they should," Gibbs said vehemently. "There's a difference between using a flogger to take a sub down and beating the crap out of your sub for your own sadistic pleasure. I don't understand how any dom can get pleasure out of that."

Tony had met a lot of doms who really didn't give a crap about their subs and just used them. Those were the kind he preferred. Tony didn't want to risk getting to involved or getting a taste of what true domination and surrender was like. Though he doubted he could get too involved with how he felt about Gibbs.

"Why is it those doms you go for?" Gibbs asked softly.

Trust Gibbs to know shit like that without Tony ever mentioning it. Then again, Gibbs had always been able to read him pretty damn well.

"I thought it was my turn to ask questions?"

"It is," Gibbs agreed easily. "You don't have to answer it."

"But you want me to?"

"I do, but I won't make you."

"Still jumping Boss," Tony smiled. "I don't want to risk getting too attached. I would much rather have a dom who was a permanent deal, one who knew the difference between taking a sub to headspace and beating the crap out of them. But it's too risky. Even if I could find someone who wanted me after knowing all of this, which let's face it is damn near impossible, there's still the minor, little issue of me not being human."

"But you're getting tired of that. Tired of the doms beating you around, tired of not getting what you really want."

Trust Gibbs to not let the issue drop. And to be right.

Tony was getting closer and closer to snapping everyday and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was at a dead end road. Either he went out and tried to find a human dom who could never be Gibbs or he tried to find a dominant vampire. As far as Tony was concerned he wasn't going near them again. It was one thing to surrender to someone, to follow their order without question but it was another thing entirely to know that no matter what they asked, no matter how degrading, how painful he would have to do it. Tony didn't think he would ever be able to trust a dominant vampire, even if he was the one to turn them.

Being in love with Gibbs put a stop to most plans of action anyway. Tony knew that he would never be able to give him completely over to another person because deep down inside he knew he belonged to Gibbs. Learning that Gibbs was a dom really only made thing worse because now Tony wanted him that much more and it was killing him. Of course leaving wasn't an option. Tony was too attached, he would take seeing Gibbs everyday and hurting each time that Gibbs reinforced he didn't want him over never seeing him. And if Gibbs ever got a sub Tony knew that he would go out of his way to make sure that they never met because he wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself tearing them limb from limb. He'd had a hard enough time controlling himself around Director Sheppard while she had been draping herself all over an obviously unwilling Gibbs.

"Yeah I am. But there's nothing I can do Boss. I'll manage and I won't let it affect me on the job."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said exasperated. "I really couldn't care less about your job right now. You could be completely broke, living on the streets and you would still be just as good at your job. That is not what I care about. What I care about is the fact that you're obviously not managing it. You look exhausted, you don't eat properly or drink, whatever. You're constantly depriving yourself of something your body needs and wants, you're constantly letting yourself get hurt and I don't care that it won't kill you, it's still hurting you. You were wrong when you said you needed pain, you don't need that at all. You need submission and you're using pain as some piss poor substitution. Pain wont give you what submission will the same way beating up on a sub won't give a dom what they need."

"But I can't have that," Tony whispered.

"You can DiNozzo, you're just not trying. You can't have something like that without putting yourself on the line and risking everything. I've never known you to be afraid of taking some risks. I understand you not looking for a dominant vampire and I agree, that isn't risky it's stupid. But you should be looking for a human and you've already got one you want. You have a chance at getting everything you've ever wanted and needed. Why won't you take it?"

"It's too hard. Even if I wanted to there's no way they want me and there is not a dom anywhere who would take on a vampire as a sub. It's slightly off-putting to know that whenever you restrain them, they could break free."

Tony started as Gibbs moved forward suddenly. He willed his body not to react to Gibbs' close proximity; he could smell Gibbs, his scent heady and intoxicating. Just having him that close was enough to cause Tony's fangs to extend.

"Shit," Tony muttered covering his mouth with his hand.

"Don't," Gibbs said grasping Tony's hand and pulling it away from his mouth. "I've already seen them."

"Yeah well that was when they were for show. Now they're out because I'm really hungry and you're really close," Tony snapped.

Gibbs tightened his fingers around Tony's wrist and moved even closer. "You think I don't know that you'd never bite me without permission? You can stop trying to make me scared and run because it's not going to happen."

Tony fought to suppress the moan that threatened to escape when Gibbs tightened his grasp. "Can you let go now?"

"No."

Tony knew he was in deep shit now. Gibbs could always read him and right now his body language would be screaming out just how turned on he was having Gibbs restrain him like that. Gibbs wasn't dumb, he knew Tony had experience and so would know that he wouldn't react like that out of surprise. Gibbs would have worked out that Tony liked him, loved him even. Gibbs would know that he was the human that Tony was talking about. Tony just hoped Gibbs would go easy on him; rejection was going to be bad enough.

Tony got the surprise of his life when instead of pulling back Gibbs moved his other hand around to the back of Tony's neck and squeezed. Tony gasped and just about dropped to his knees before stopping.

"I'm just gonna go now," Tony muttered making a pathetically weak attempt, even for a human, to pull out of Gibbs' grasp.

Instead of letting go like Tony expected, Gibbs let go of his neck and grabbed his other arm and pushed him up against the boat.

"I really don't think I'm gonna do that Tony."

"Why not?" Tony whispered hoping beyond belief that it was the reason he so desperately wanted.

"Because now that I've got you I'm not gonna let you go that easily."

Tony didn't even have time to think about Gibbs' answer before the older man's lips were pushed to his. All logical thought flew out of Tony's mind as soon as Gibbs' lips touched his. Both his mind and body had wanted Gibbs for so long that there was no fight at all. Even though Tony knew it was a bad idea, knew that eventually Gibbs would realise he had made a huge mistake, knew how much it was going to hurt when he left, he gave in anyway.

Tony gave a long moan as Gibbs ran his tongue over his bottom lip before opening his mouth and granting Gibbs access. Tony felt like he was in heaven as Gibbs slowly and leisurely mapped out his mouth. Tony did his best to reciprocate, his tongue caressing Gibbs' but he was enjoying just letting Gibbs take control.

He lost himself in a haze of pleasure as Gibbs completely and utterly dominated him through that single kiss. Tony didn't know how long he was pressed up against the boat, Gibbs body flush against his but all too soon Tony felt Gibbs' lips leave his.

He couldn't help the little whine that escaped him as Gibbs pulled back but then he froze. Gibbs had probably realised his lapse in judgement and was trying to find a polite way to tell him he wasn't interested. Tony wasn't sure how he was supposed to survive at work now that he knew what he would be missing out on.

A sharp tap to his head brought Tony out of his reverie.

"Stop that," Gibbs ordered.

"Huh," Tony replied intelligently.

"Stop thinking that I don't want this. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't."

Tony hesitated at Gibbs words. He wanted so badly to believe Gibbs, to give him a chance and give himself a chance at the life he had always wanted and needed. But he wasn't sure he could do it. Tony didn't know if he could bring himself to bring Gibbs into his world, and even if he did Tony wasn't sure he could trust him as a dominant vampire. Tony knew that he would always follow Gibbs orders no matter what they might be but it would be different knowing that he didn't have a choice. However if there was one person that Tony would be able to trust as a dominant vampire it would be Gibbs.

Gibbs was right. He was getting tired of everything, tired of the half assed submissions game he had been playing. Knowing his luck this would be the only chance he would have with Gibbs and his one and only chance to get the life he wanted.

"You know sometimes I think you're the supernatural one," Tony said shaking his head. "You always seem to know everything, what I'm doing, what I'm thinking."

"It's cause I know you Tony."

"Do you really want to know me like this? I'm not an easy sub to work with."

"When have you ever known me to give a damn about easy? I already know you won't be easy to take down but if you work hard you reap the rewards and I plan to work my ass off to bring you down Tony. You've always been mine, I've just gotta make you believe that I want this as much as you do."

"I don't understand why."

Before Tony could finish Gibbs covered his mouth with his hand. "I know, and I don't think you are for a long time. But I'm gonna make sure you get there. You deserve this Tony, no matter what anyone else has told you or whatever you think, you deserve this. You deserve to be happy."

If Tony could cry he though he might have done at that moment. But the rush of hope didn't quench all the doubt.

"How can you still want this after everything you've learned? I'm not human Gibbs, you're pretty much going to be dating a corpse. You haven't even thought about the fact that I'm immortal and you're not. Do you really want to become a dominant vampire or god forbid a submissive one?"

"Tony," Gibbs said firmly. "Stop thinking of reasons why this wont work. And DiNozzo, do you really think I'd be a submissive vampire?"

"Emile thought for sure that I'd be dominant."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't scared at first. Just kept asking questions and stuff."

Tony felt Gibbs run his hand through his hair and he did his best not to push into the caress.

"Tony if he though you were going to be dominant because you were brave then he's an idiot. Subs are some of the bravest people out there; you're one of the bravest people I've ever met."

Tony shook his head; he did feel very brave most of the time. He was never brave enough to face what had happened when he was a child. He just tucked it away at the back of his mind and pretended that it never happened.

"Stop doubting yourself. Stop doubting us. It's never going to work unless you give it a chance."

"But…"

"No buts. Do you want this?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony knew he did, knew he wanted this, wanted Gibbs more than anything he had ever wanted anything in his whole life. But it hurt less wanting and never tasting than tasting and having it taken away. But Tony have never known Gibbs to lie and Gibbs said he wanted him. Tony had spent the last eight years trusting Gibbs implicitly; there was no reason to start doubting him now. Tony wasn't going to pretend that he understood why Gibbs wanted him or that he really believed that this would work. But Gibbs said that he would make him understand so Tony had to trust that the older man would pull through. He nodded his head.

"I want you to say it," Gibbs ordered.

It was now or never. Tony had always wanted this, needed it so maybe it was time to take a risk for something he really wanted.

"I want this," Tony said softly.

"That's really all there is to it Tony. It's that simple."

"Nothings that simple Boss."

Gibbs tugged Tony close again. "You're right, it's not. But let's just focus on now. Just let tonight be that simple."

* * *

Sorry for the late update - I'm back at uni and having major internet issues. Anyway I hope you like it :] Thanks so much to everyone whose reviewed, it makes all the battles with the internet completely worth it.

Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs hadn't really considered that he was the human that Tony had been talking about until he had seen Tony's reaction when he moved closer. Tony had obviously been in the scene long enough to control his reactions around doms, which meant that Tony was reacting to him. It was surprising and also hugely arousing.

Gibbs wasn't one to mss an opportunity when it came so he took it. Feeling Tony's body against his and the way the younger man melted perfectly into the kiss made Gibbs sure that this would work. There was no way he would give that up now he had it. Gibbs knew that Tony wasn't one hundred percent convinced that it would work and Gibbs could see where he was coming from and why he was questioning it. Tony had been hurt badly, by Emile and by so many others that Gibbs was surprised that Tony still could trust at all.

Tony was worried about the fact that Gibbs was mortal, that didn't bother Gibbs so much, he was willing to sacrifice being human if it meant keeping Tony. He didn't want to think about what kind of trouble Tony would get into without him there. Gibbs knew that Tony didn't want to turn him and that he was concerned that Gibbs would turn into a submissive vampire but Gibbs just knew that that wouldn't happen. He had trusted his gut on a lot of things and he wasn't about to give up on it now. Gibbs knew it would take some convincing but he would get Tony to change him.

If anyone had asked him a couple of days ago if he would be considering becoming a vampire he would have thought they were insane. Now Gibbs was positive that was what he was going to do. Not being human didn't bother him that much; Tony acted just as human as the rest of the people that Gibbs knew so he knew he wasn't going to change his personality. He was slightly concerned about drinking blood but if Tony could spend eternity drinking animal blood then so could he.

It amazed Gibbs how well Tony had turned out considering what had happened to him as a child but it bothered him how easily people believed the façade that Tony put forward. Tony always acted like this cocksure, immature frat boy but when Gibbs had seen him in Baltimore he had seen Tony's true personality, even if it only flashed through for a moment. Gibbs had often wondered how Tony got to be so good at acting and now he knew why. Tony would have had to have started lying to people from the age of eight. If you do something for so long and start that young it becomes part of who you are. It's being completely honest that's a novel concept to Tony. Tony had closed himself off from the world for so long that it was going to be damn near impossible to break him open.

"It's still my turn to ask questions," Tony stated. "Don't think that kissing me gets you off."

That was it right there. Tony acting confident, like he had no doubts about their relationship, that Gibbs kissing him hadn't completely titled his world on its axis. Tony was acting like he was completely sure of his place in Gibbs life when Gibbs knew for a fact that Tony had no idea how he really felt. Just minutes ago Tony had looked scared and confused out of mind but now he looked like nothing had ever happened. Tony was a master at hiding his emotions. But Gibbs would let Tony get away with pretending tonight. He couldn't wrench Tony open like he had already and keep him there, the younger man would clam up and then who knew how long it would take before he would trust Gibbs to open up again. Tony deserved a break.

"Go ahead. Shoot," Gibbs said.

Tony paused worrying his lip for a second before grinning. "How are you gonna get the boat out of the basement?"

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled softly. Of course Tony would want to know something inane like that, though it was probably important to Tony.

"I honestly don't know. I've never actually liked one enough to bother taking it out. Building the boats was cathartic; it was all about the process not the end result."

He might as well give Tony a proper answer instead of brushing the question aside like he normally did. It amused him to think that his team thought he had some secret way of getting the boats out.

Tony looked a little crestfallen at his answer and for the life of him Gibbs couldn't figure out why.

"But you spend so long on them," Tony said softly looking sadly at the half made boat.

"But they've never symbolised anything good," Gibbs said slowly. "How about I keep this one? You and me can work on her together and then figure a way to get her out."

Tony looked so ridiculously pleased that Gibbs didn't care that it meant he had just signed up to have his whole garage renovated. It was worth it to see that look on Tony's face.

"I'd like that," Tony said softly moving around Gibbs and standing between the boats ribs. "I'm not very good at wood work though."

"That's alright. I'll teach you."

"Cool," Tony said moving back out from the boat. "I've got another question."

Gibbs cocked his head waiting.

"Who's the favourite?" Tony asked grinning

Gibbs wasn't fooled. Anyone else would have thought that Tony was kidding, just trying to wind Gibbs up; Tony had always been the only person with enough guts to do that. However Gibbs knew better. If Gibbs acted like he didn't want to answer the question then Tony would brush it off and pretend that it was a joke but he would leave thinking that he didn't hold that coveted spot. Tony should know already that he was the favourite, and after tonight he probably did but he needed Gibbs to say it out loud.

"You know the answer to that already Tony," Gibbs said softly. "And if you say Abby it won't just be your head that I'd slap."

Tony grinned. "Oh so your into spanking? Kinky. And I won't say Abby but I want to hear you say the answer."

Gibbs stifled a grin. Only Tony would turn his words around on him like that.

"Trust me Tony I can get a lot kinkier than spanking," Gibbs said grinning, loving how Tony's eyes darkened in response. He moved closer until he could feel the younger man's breath ghost softly across his face. "And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"You have always been the favourite."

Tony grinned and then for the first time that night he moved towards Gibbs, reaching out and sliding his arms around the older man.

"Really?"

"Really," Gibbs affirmed.

Tony lost the cocky grin on his face as he slowly bought his face closer to Gibbs'. Gibbs didn't move. It was like waiting for a stray animal to come to you. If you moved first then they'd panic and you'd never know if they'd muster the courage to come closer again. It hurt to see how cautious Tony was being but Gibbs resolved to make it so that Tony felt like he could approach him wherever and whenever he wanted.

Gibbs waited until Tony finally pressed their lips together before taking control. Tony making the first move wasn't about the younger man restabilising control it was about needing to know that Gibbs would accept any move that he made.

Gibbs delved his tongue into Tony's mouth while at the same time running his hands under Tony's shirt groaning at the soft skin that was all his. Gibbs felt Tony arch as he ran his fingers over the peaked nipples. He did it again swallowing Tony's moans as he played with the hard nubs.

Gibbs concentrated on trying to drive all thought out of Tony's mind. He nibbled at Tony's bottom lip before running his tongue gently over Tony's teeth, noting that his fangs had retracted. Gibbs could feel Tony trembling and knew it wasn't just due to pleasure. Tony was holding back, focusing on not letting his fangs show rather than solely on Gibbs ministrations.

It bothered Gibbs but he knew that Tony would be hard to bring down and it was probably too much to try and bring Tony down so soon into their relationship. Reluctantly Gibbs pulled away, pleased at the flush on Tony's face and the hazy look in his green eyes.

"We need to stop," Gibbs whispered.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't stop now I'm not going to be able to."

"Why do we have to stop at all?" Tony asked quietly. "I'm not gonna break Boss. Jethro." Tony paused before continuing. "I want this, you, us. I don't want you to hold back."

Gibbs eyes flashed dangerously at Tony's words, his pupils expanding. "You sure about that Tony? Like I said, I'm demanding and I will make you submit. I won't let you keep holding back if we do this tonight."

"I wasn't holding..."

"Don't you even think about lying DiNozzo," Gibbs said softly.

Tony stopped mid sentence at Gibbs words.

"It's not going to be like that with me Tony. I won't let you hold back, I want you – all of you. If we do this tonight I won't let you get away with that shit. I don't think I'll be able to get you down all the way tonight but I'll get you down a hell of a lot further than those other bastards did. But you need to be ready for what that's gonna take."

Gibbs wasn't sure Tony even had the slighted idea of what it would be like to fully submit to someone. That would make it that much harder to bring him down but Gibbs was determined to do it, he didn't care how long it would take.

Tony hesitated for a second before straightening himself and looking Gibbs straight in the eye. "I know and that's what I want. I can't tell you I won't hold back because we both know that that would be a lie. But I trust you enough to break through all that, even if I'm not sure I want you to. And I don't care if it doesn't happen straight away. You said I'd get there and I believe you."

"I don't want to rush you into this Tony. This is a big jump from what you're used to."

"Boss, I've been waiting for this for eight years, please do not make me wait any longer."

As Tony spoke he pushed his body against Gibbs and provocatively ground his hips, rubbing their groins together causing the older man to groan.

"You asked for it DiNozzo," Gibbs ground out. "Upstairs now."

Tony grinned and turned but stopped and turned back giving Gibbs a chaste kiss.

"Thankyou," Tony whispered softly.

Tony turned and run up the stairs two at a time while Gibbs ran his hand through his hair. He really hadn't planned on doing this tonight but he'd seen in Tony's eyes how much he wanted and needed it. Tony wouldn't take it as anything other than rejection if he told him he wanted to wait.

Gibbs breathed in deeply, clearing his mind and willing himself to that mindset that he needed to try and bring Tony down. Once he was sure he was ready Gibbs slowly walked upstairs and into his bedroom.

What he saw took his breath away. Tony was kneeling at the foot of his bed, naked, his clothes neatly folded on the chair in the corner. His dark head was bowed and his hand folded neatly behind his back.

Gibbs took a moment to appreciate the image that Tony presented before walking slowly over to his sub. Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's dark hair, loving how it was longer and thicker than Tony made it appear at work. Gibbs made a mental note to ask Tony how he did that but for now Gibbs just wanted to enjoy it.

He petted Tony's hair for a moment longer before running his hand down Tony's back, his nails lightly scratching the smooth skin. Gibbs watched fascinated as goosebumps rose up and his touch. He could feel Tony shaking sightly and knew the younger man was nervous, hell; Tony was probably scared out of his mind.

Tony had only ever experienced violent doms and now he was in completely unchartered waters. Tony didn't know what to expect and Gibbs felt a little sorry for him. Gibbs didn't want to dive straight into anything before finding out what Tony's boundaries were.

"Tony look at me," Gibbs ordered.

Tony obeyed instantly, not coming out of position but raising his head so that their eyes met.

"I need to know what you're comfortable with," Gibbs stated.

"With whatever you want," Tony said confused.

"I know that Tony. But I need to know if there's anything you really don't enjoy. This isn't a one sided relationship Tony, there's no point in doing things that only I enjoy."

Tony still looked confused. "Isn't that how it works?"

The fact that Tony didn't think that he was meant to have any say in this relationship made Gibbs want to shoot whoever else Tony had been with.

"Maybe in your world but not in mine, and right now you are in my world. It matters to me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in anyway. I'm not saying that I'm gonna go easy on you because I won't, there will be some things that I do that you're not gonna like but that's for things like punishment. And before you ask if I ever feel I have to punish you it is not going to involve beating the crap out of you or anything like that."

"How are you supposed to punish me without it hurting?" Tony asked softly, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm not saying it won't hurt, but it's not gonna hurt in the way you're used to."

Tony still looked confused but nodded. "Alright. And you won't make me uncomfortable."

"Not on purpose. But I might by accident if I don't know your boundaries."

"I really don't have any," Tony whispered. "I always just did what they said. I never questioned it or said no."

"I don't want you to feel like that here Tony. I will never make you do anything you really don't want to do."

"What about punishments?" Tony questioned hopefully, his eyes crinkling a little at the sides even though his face remained blank.

Gibbs fought down a smile. "Nope. In fact I'm wondering how long it'll take you to break a rule so you can find out exactly how you'll be punished."

"If you tell me what the punishment is then I wouldn't have to do that," Tony said hopefully.

"The punishment will fit the crime. But there's one rule that if you deliberately break you will be in more trouble than you could ever comprehend."

"What's that?"

"Do not get hurt," Gibbs said, pausing slightly between each word.

Tony broke eye contact for a second before looking back up at Gibbs. "I'll do my best," Tony promised.

"That's all I can ask for."

"Can I ask something?"

"Yup."

"What if I don't like something that you do?"

Gibbs could see how much it took for Tony to ask that question. Tony had never had any say in anything before. For him to start trying to have a say and asking questions was a huge step in the right direction.

"Then I won't do it," Gibbs said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I won't enjoy it if you don't."

Tony still looked a little uncertain but nodded anyway.

"Alright. Well I'm not really into any of that other bodily fluid stuff if you know what I mean?"

"I do. And that's fine, I've never liked that."

Tony looked a little more confident now and continued. "And I'm not really into knives and blood play, that sort of thing. It's not going to do any lasting damage but I still don't like it."

"I would never hurt you like that," Gibbs said strongly. It bothered him to know that Tony had let people hurt him like that. Gibbs knew when he next got the gym he was going to have to push himself hard to get out some of the anger that had built up inside at learning about Tony's past.

"Have you done that before?" Gibbs questioned softly.

He could see the instant where Tony thought about lying and was immensely relieved when Tony didn't.

"Yeah. It's not that big of a deal. It wasn't going to kill me."

"What rule did I just tell you?"

Tony looked taken aback. "That's a new rule though. I didn't have to follow it then."

"Tony, you not getting hurt has always been a rule."

"Oh well. You never told me," Tony muttered looking away, then wincing realising how insolent he sounded. Gibbs could see the relief in Tony's eyes when he realised that Gibbs wasn't angry.

"You're right. I should have told you. You've always followed my rules; it might have saved us a few trips to the E.R. But you should know by now that I don't like you getting hurt."

"I do," Tony said. "But it's not really important enough to make an almighty Gibbs rule about," Tony finished.

"Tony, you're important enough for a whole book of rules. Trust me, I've got enough rules concerning you and there's a whole lot more coming."

"Aw Boss come on," Tony whined. "I hate rules."

"First off, stop calling me Boss while you're kneeling in front of me naked. I won't be able to walk around at work without a hard on otherwise. And secondly, you don't hate rules. You pretend to but you actually need them, and you want them."

Tony didn't respond. Gibbs breathed in deeply; it was time to get this started. Tony wasn't truly going to understand what Gibbs was saying unless he experienced it first hand. Gibbs was determined that Tony was going to enjoy every second of tonight, even if it was going to be hard for him to comprehend what exactly it was that Gibbs wanted from him.

* * *

I didn't really mean to finish it here but I ran out of time! But I do have part of the next chapter written already which means faster updating hopefully :] I just wanted to say how overwhelmed I was by the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter - I don't think I've ever had that many for one chapter ever! So thank you so much and I hope this one is as good as the previous one. If anyone has anything they really want to see in this story don't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to incorporate it :]

Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

"Stand up," Gibbs ordered.

Tony obeyed climbing gracefully to his feet and looking at Gibbs expectantly.

"Don't move."

Tony looked confused but didn't hesitate to obey Gibbs' command. Tony had never really had a problem with following Gibbs' orders, he would always test the boundaries but he never outright disobeyed them. Gibbs knew that Tony would have a much harder time following these new rules than the old ones, it really was only a matter of time before Tony broke one either to find out how he would be punished or to test Gibbs to see if the he would kick him out at the first sign of disobedience.

Tony could test the rules all he liked but Gibbs wasn't going to let him go. He didn't care if he had to keep Tony tied to the bed for a whole week to drum into the young vampire's head that he was in this for keeps.

Gibbs let his gaze run over Tony's body, it wasn't going to be long before things got difficult and Gibbs was determined to take this time to enjoy Tony with no extra pressures added. Gibbs gently moved in and pressed his lips to Tony's before slipping his tongue inside. Tony offered no resistance as Gibbs plundered his mouth. Gibbs took his time exploring Tony's mouth determined to find out what Tony liked.

Gibbs ran his tongue across the roof of Tony's mouth, grinning as Tony shivered. He continued his actions until Tony was leaning completely into him, silently begging for more. Gibbs didn't know how they had been kissing for when he felt the graze of Tony's fangs across his tongue.

Tony pulled away sharply.

"Fuck I'm sorry Boss. I can normally keep them retracted, it's just tonight, you and being so hungry," Tony babbled, clearly worried that Gibbs was going to get angry.

Gibbs shut Tony up by pressing his lips back to Tony's briefly.

"Does it look like I care?"

Tony worried his lip for a second before shaking his head. "No, you don't Boss."

"Maybe you should drink before we continue?" Gibbs suggested slowly.

"I'll be fine, really Boss. Anyway it'll take to long to hunt and I really, really don't wanna wait," Tony said grinning.

"I didn't mean you should go hunting Tony," Gibbs said softly.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked before realisation hit. "Oh no, no way. I'd hurt you. Or worse."

"If it hurts I'll tell you to stop," Gibbs said simply.

"And what if I can't?"

"You will. It doesn't have to be from my neck if you're that worried, you can use my wrist or wherever else you drink from."

Tony gaped at Gibbs. "I can't believe you want me to drink your blood. Can't we just go back to before?"

"I'm curious," Gibbs shrugged. "And no. You're hungry and I don't want you to pass out."

"Vampire don't pass out, we just get tired and are less inhibited."

"Tony tonight isn't going to work if you're trying to hold onto control that badly. Aren't you more worried that you'll get caught up in what we're doing and loose that control and do something stupid?"

"I wouldn't hurt you like that Boss," Tony exclaimed, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Exactly," Gibbs pressed. "I know you're not gonna hurt me, I know that you'll stop when I say. There's no downside."

"Aside from the two puncture marks that'll be left in your skin," Tony muttered.

"You ever seen a vampire feed from a human and not kill them?"

"No," Tony said confused.

"Then you don't know what happens. For all you know your saliva could heal the wound or something."

Tony opened his mouth to respond but Gibbs sealed their mouths together, effectively shutting Tony up. Gibbs ran his tongue over Tony's fangs, enjoying how they lightly grazed his tongue. Gibbs didn't think he had a vampire kink. Gibbs thought he had a Tony kink and Tony being a vampire made it as hot as hell.

When Gibbs pulled back Tony's eyes were dark and he was shaking slightly, whether from hunger, desire or a combination of both Gibbs didn't know.

"You're going to drink," Gibbs stated. "I don't want to wait and more than you do but I'm not going to do this knowing you're actively trying to hold onto control. You don't get that here Tony, I'm in control. This isn't going to be one of your one night stands where you pretend you're letting go. I won't let you get away with that shit."

Tony sighed shakily before nodding. "Alright but wrist only. I don't trust myself anywhere else."

Gibbs just held out his arm for Tony. He felt a little strange for being so turned on by what Tony was about to do but he couldn't help himself.

Tony bought Gibbs' wrist to his mouth and held it there, staring. Gibbs could see his eyes darken further and his mouth open as if tasting the blood already.

"Do it DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered.

Tony traced the veins on Gibbs' wrist with his tongue whilst maintaining eye contact with Gibbs. It was unbelievably hot watching Tony like this, shy and hesitant yet so willing to do what Gibbs asked. Gibbs hadn't realised how good it would be to have a sub in his bed again until he had seen Tony kneeling naked at the foot of it.

Gibbs hadn't felt this turned on in what felt like forever. He felt himself harden further as Tony grazed his wrist with his teeth before finally sinking his fangs in. Gibbs was surprised at the lack of pain, there was a little when Tony's fangs had first pierced the skin but now all Gibbs felt was pleasure. Gibbs was positive that if it had been anyone else drinking blood from his wrist he wouldn't be feeling this turned on. It was the fact that it was Tony drinking his blood that was making his cock harder than it had ever been and his heart race.

It seemed like only seconds before Tony pulled away.

"Tony," Gibbs said exasperated. "I didn't say stop."

"But I'm full," Tony said happily.

Gibbs moved closer to Tony who immediately nuzzled up to him.

"You gonna fuck me now?" Tony mumbled, busy kissing Gibbs neck.

Gibbs pulled him back slightly and stared at his sub. Tony looked like he was drunk, he was smiling happily at Gibbs and trying to move closer again. He could see that Tony was still turned on and still wanted this but he wasn't sure if Tony was in his right mind to continue.

"No," Gibbs said softly. "Not when you're acting like you couldn't say no."

Tony's smile instantly dropped. "I can say no Boss, I promise. Drinking blood always makes me like this, well maybe not quite like this bad, this is the first time I've drunk from a human and it was really, really good and even though I'm all loopy you still have to fuck me," Tony finished adamantly.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at Tony's demands. Tony noticed and quickly bowed his head, peaking up at Gibbs.

"Please," Tony whispered. "I really don't want to wait."

Gibbs hesitated for a split second before nodding. He walked to his wardrobe and opened the chest that had been sitting at the back for years. There were plenty of other toys that Gibbs wanted use on Tony, plugs, floggers, clamps, but tonight Gibbs just wanted one thing.

He walked back to Tony and kissed him briefly before tying the blindfold firmly around his eyes.

"You don't have x-ray vision or anything like that?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

Tony just shook his head.

"Good. I don't want you to focus on anything tonight other that my hands on your body and my voice. And trust me Tony, when I fuck you my cock is all you're gonna be focused on."

Gibbs lay Tony on the bed before divesting himself of his own clothing, for once not caring where he threw each item. Once he was naked he climbed onto the bed and pressed himself against Tony's body, gasping at the feel of Tony's bare skin against his. It felt sublime and Gibbs allowed himself a few seconds of just rocking against Tony, their cocks grinding against one and other. He loved the little noises that escaped Tony each time he pushed down but was determined to get more of a reaction. As he ground down Gibbs moved his head taking one of Tony's peaked nipples and biting.

Tony arched off the bed, pushing his chest into Gibbs mouth moaning loudly. Gibbs chuckled and continued tormenting Tony, alternating between grinding their cocks together and sucking and biting on the small nubs. Gibbs waiting until Tony was quivering sweetly beneath him before pulling back to admire his handiwork. His sub's nipples were peaked and red from where Gibbs had been biting and sucking while the rest of Tony was flushed, wanting more.

Gibbs ran his fingers down the side of Tony's necks and ghosting over his collar bone.

"I think I'm gonna mark you," Gibbs said slowly.

Tony groaned out load at that causing Gibbs to grin.

"You like that? Like the idea of walking around carrying my mark. I'll mark you good Tony, it'll be there tomorrow at work and while everyone thinks you were out with some bimbo you'll know that you're mine. You'll look at it and remember my cock in you're ass and my hands all over you."

Tony gasped as Gibbs lowered his mouth to his neck and sucked hard. Gibbs nibbled at the soft flesh, sucking and licking, enjoying the salty taste of Tony's skin and the knowledge that he could mark his sub wherever he wanted to.

When Gibbs pulled back there was a livid purple mark standing out on Tony's skin. Gibbs growled; it was unbelievingly hot to see his mark on Tony.

"You look so good like this Tony," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Spread out waiting for me to fuck you, hoping that I'll be nice enough to let you come. You wouldn't if I told you not to would you? I could fuck you all night and not let you come right until the last minute. I could keep you on the edge all night and you wouldn't let yourself fall over."

"Please Boss," Tony moaned trying to rub against Gibbs.

Gibbs was pleased to see that Tony had at lost control, at least physically. Gibbs knew that Tony would still be holding on but for tonight this would be enough.

"Don't move," Gibbs ordered pinning Tony's arms above his head. "Don't move those or you'll get punished and I really don't want our first night to be about punishment."

"Me either," Tony said softly, his voice so earnest that Gibbs couldn't help kissing him again.

"One day I'll tie you up and play with you for hours," Gibbs growled. "And you'll just take it won't you Tony?"

Tony nodded before opening his mouth and closing it again.

"What?"

"Do I get to touch you?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes, just not tonight. Tonight I just wanna play with my sub. But some nights I'll want you to touch me. Some nights I'll want you on your knees while I fuck your mouth and others I'll want you to ride me. But not tonight."

Tony smiled blindly at his before groaning loudly as Gibbs moved down and grasped his cock. Gibbs grinned and ran his thumb over the head before moving his hand up and down Tony's shaft. He could see Tony struggle not to thrust up into his grasp and to keep his arms where Gibbs left them but he did it.

As soon as Tony got used to Gibbs ministrations and was relaxing slightly Gibbs leant forward and deep throated him. Tony screamed out and only just managed to stop from thrusting into Gibbs mouth. Gibbs could feel the tension in Tony's thighs as he struggled to remain still. Gibbs knew that eventually he would make it so that Tony didn't struggle to follow an order like this one; his body would simply accept it and obey.

For now Gibbs was just appreciating the effort that Tony was putting into following his orders. Gibbs suckled gently on Tony's cock for a few minutes while his fingers drifted to between Tony's legs to the darkened opening between. Gibbs circled Tony's entrance with his index while enjoying the salty taste of Tony's precome.

When Tony starting to moan incoherently Gibbs knew his sub wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled away from Tony and grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

"Don't use it," Tony said hoarsely. "I can't catch anything and I know you're clean. I want to feel you."

Gibbs hesitated before tossing the condom back into the nightstand. He was a fan of condoms as much as the next guy but he didn't want to assume that Tony would be alright with him forgoing one, even if he couldn't catch anything.

He moved back down between Tony's legs and pushed them back until Tony's feet were flat on the bed and he was pulled open for Gibbs. He quickly opened the lube before coating his fingers and pushing the first digit into Tony. He loved keening noise Tony made as soon as his finger breached the tight ring of muscle and he pumped his finger in and out enjoying the moans that he elicited from Tony.

He slowly pumped his finger in and out of Tony, before adding a second then third. Tony just about arched off the bed when Gibbs bent his fingers and hit his prostate but he kept his hands firmly behind his head.

Once Gibbs was sure Tony was ready he pulled out his fingers and rubbed lube over his cock. He positioned himself at Tony's entrance before slowly pushing in. The heat surrounding him was incredible, Tony was still so tight and the way he was responding to him was just turning Gibbs on more.

Gibbs pulled all the way out before pushing back in hard. He set a brutal pace slamming into Tony without respite. Soon Tony was moaning out incoherently and Gibbs caught snatches of Italian thrown into the gibberish.

As soon as Gibbs felt like he was going to come he slowed down, moving himself away from the brink.

"No, don't stop," Tony moaned.

Gibbs thrust back in infuriatingly slowly and then continued at the slow pace, pulling nearly all the way out and slowly pushing in, tagging Tony's prostate each time. Tony skin was flushed and his mouth open and he looked so beautifully submissive lying there impaled by Gibbs cock with the blindfold wrapped securely around his head.

Gibbs sped up again, thrusting hard and fast while leaning up to roughly kiss his sub. Gibbs swallowed Tony's moans while his tongue tangled with Tony's. Gibbs could feel when Tony was about to come and decided for tonight that Tony could come without permission, he'd deal with rules tomorrow, right now he wanted to see his sub lose it.

He wrapped his hand firmly around Tony's cock and jacked him off expertly while thrusting deep into Tony. Gibbs could feel exactly when Tony came; Tony clenched around him and spilled onto his hand whilst groaning loudly into Gibbs mouth. Gibbs thrust in a few more times before he finally felt his orgasm crash over him and he collapsed on top of Tony.

Gibbs allowed himself to bask in the post orgasmic haze, enjoying the feeling of still being connected to Tony but eventually he pulled out and rolled off. Gibbs untied the blind fold and pulled Tony so that they were facing each other.

Tony was staring at him, his green eyes still hazy and his lips red and swollen. Gibbs could see he was clearly in his own headspace even if he wasn't all the way down. He leaned in and gently kissed his sub, pulling him close and holding him.

"You did good Tony," he whispered. "It'll be better, once I get you all the way down it'll get so much better."

Tony snuggled into his embrace, clearly wanting to be held. Gibbs obliged, he knew how vulnerable Tony must be feeling right now, and the doms he had been with in the past had never taken him down that far. Tony would be confused and needed reassurance that Gibbs wouldn't leave.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to his subs head and breathed in his scent. If he hadn't already been positive that he was in love with Tony, tonight would have confirmed it. He had never felt that level of connection with any of the other subs he had taken to his bed and he hadn't even taken Tony all the way down. Gibbs couldn't even imagine what it was going to be like once he finally broke through all of Tony's barriers and insecurities and took him down.

Eventually Tony moved slightly in his arms and he looked down to see him sub looking warily at him.

"I know you wanna stay in headspace Tony but you've gotta come back up now."

Tony blinked a couple of times and looked confused.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Tony whispered his voice rough. "Feels weird now."

"You'll get used to it, we've got lots of time to practise."

Tony smiled at him, his gaze surprised but pleased. Although Tony acted like he fully believed everything Gibbs had said, Gibbs knew Tony was still worried that this was just a fleeting thing. It was reassuring for Tony to know that Gibbs planned on doing this again.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Tony asked shyly, his fingers running over Gibbs chest as he buried in closer.

"Of course. I'll fall asleep; just wake me when you're bored. And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave alright."

"I won't," Tony said softly pressing a light kiss to Gibbs chest.

Gibbs allowed himself to relax, letting the feeling of his sub warm and safe in his arms lure him to sleep. He knew tomorrow would be a lot more difficult than tonight but he was prepared to fight to keep Tony, even if it was Tony he was fighting.

* * *

I finally got this finished - I had a massive chemistry test this week so I had to study but I was able to finish this tonight and start the next chapter :] Hope you enjoyed it, I definitely enjoyed writing it! And thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, it makes my day each time I receive one!

Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

Tony marvelled at the feeling of Gibbs arms around him. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had barely received any attention from his mother and the only attention he had got from in father usually resulted in a black eye. With the other doms Tony had been with it was all about sex, rough and fast. They never bothered trying to bring him down; all they wanted was for him to do as they said. Tonight had been completely different. Gibbs had shown him what it was like to be taken down and Tony wanted more. Tony knew that he hadn't let himself go completely, he was still holding onto something deep inside that he wouldn't let go but nevertheless tonight had showed him how good it could be. It wasn't about following orders and being pushed around; it was about trust. Tony had always known that he trusted Gibbs, maybe not enough to let go fully but he trusted him nonetheless. Tonight Tony had learned that that trust wasn't a one way street. Gibbs trusted him too.

Tony hadn't really considered that Gibbs trusted him that much; he knew the older man trusted him to watch his back in the field but he hadn't been sure how much Gibbs trusted him outside of work. Apparently his dom trusted him a lot because Gibbs had let Tony drink from him. Gibbs had let Tony sink his fangs into his wrist and drink the very substance that was keeping him alive. Gibbs had trusted him to stop and that meant the world to Tony.

Of course there was no way that Tony would have been able to drink enough of Gibbs' blood to harm him in any way. Gibbs' blood was so thick and rich that Tony had needed next to nothing. It had been incredible, the flow of blood over his tongue and down his throat. Tony had never experienced anything like it; he had felt this amazing rush that he had never gotten from animal blood. Tony couldn't describe it; it was like being drunk only more intense and once Gibbs' hands were on him Tony had felt like he was flying. If all human blood tasted like that then he could understand why vampires kept drinking from humans; willing nor not, even if he didn't condone it.

It worried Tony how much he enjoyed being in his own headspace, just doing exactly what Gibbs wanted because he was pretty sure Gibbs was the only person who could ever bring him down. So if anything went wrong between them then he was screwed. Tony wasn't sure how long Gibbs would wait before he demanded Tony let him in. There was no way in hell that Gibbs would simply accept his brief overview of his time with Emile. Gibbs would want to know everything; he wouldn't let Tony hide anything. Tony didn't even want to know what was going to happen when Gibbs started asking more about his parents; he was pretty sure Gibbs had his suspicions about what had gone on between himself and his father but Gibbs didn't know everything. And he doubted his dom would be happy when he did.

Gibbs didn't tolerate child abusers and he wanted the perpetrators behind bars no matter how old the victim now was. Tony wasn't sure what he would do if Gibbs wanted to go after his father; he doubted much would hold up in court and he sure as hell didn't want Gibbs going after his father on his own. Tony also didn't want the rest of the team knowing about his childhood; he didn't want the pity.

Tony sighed quietly. He didn't want to spend the rest of the night thinking about the shit from his past. He just wanted to enjoy right now. He loved the possessive way that Gibbs hand was settled on his hip and how Gibbs' other arm was wrapped securely around his. Tony wriggled slightly and moved that hand that Gibbs had resting on his hip, turning it so that he could inspect the wrist. There were no marks. It was good to know that Gibbs really hadn't been hurt; he wouldn't put it past his dom to lie to him to stop him feeling guilty.

His dom. It felt weird to think that he actually had a dom that wanted to keep him. One who didn't want to hurt him. It was even better because that dom was Gibbs. Tony breathed in deeply taking in Gibbs scent; he didn't know what he would do if Gibbs ever left. Gibbs had said that he didn't care how long it took to get Tony to let go fully but Tony knew that that wasn't entirely true. Gibbs was the type of dom who demanded total submission, he wouldn't accept anything less. And Tony wasn't sure he could give Gibbs that.

Tony wished that he could walk away. The longer he stayed the more it would hurt when it all fell apart. But Tony knew he would never voluntarily leave Gibbs; especially now. Not when he was wrapped up in Gibbs' embrace like this. Tony wasn't strong enough to walk away from everything that Gibbs had offered and deep down, no matter how hard it would get, Tony knew that he would never want to.

Watching Gibbs sleep was a novel experience. Gibbs looked virtually the same as he did awake. Gibbs wasn't like Tony, he didn't feel the need to hide behind a mask like Tony did and that was something Tony had always envied. He had never been comfortable just being himself; if he was feeling depressed or just generally having a crap day he worked even harder to make sure that no one knew. On the other hand if Gibbs was having a crappy day then the whole team, heck, the whole building knew about it. Tony had seen more that one person deliberately head in the other direction when they spotted Gibbs on one of those days.

Tony sighed as he noticed the sunlight slipping into the room through the gaps in the curtains, creating shadows that danced across Gibbs. Tony followed them with his fingers as they moved across Gibbs' chest. He enjoyed the play of hard muscles and soft skin under his fingers but reluctantly pulled his hand away. Gibbs wasn't likely to be too impressed if he woke up and found Tony groping him.

He really didn't want to go into work today, it was going to be so damn hard to act the same. Sure, everyone had always known that he would jump off a cliff for Gibbs but it was different now and Tony wasn't sure how the day would go. Tony knew Gibbs probably wasn't going to be in the best mood when he woke having only had a couple of hours sleep and the hour drive to the crime scene probably would help. But Tony knew what would improve Gibbs mood.

Taking advantage of the stealth being a vampire gave him, he extracted himself from Gibbs arms and climbed out of bed. Not bothering to put on any clothes, Tony walked down to the kitchen flicking on the coffee machine as he walked in. Tony knew from the first time he had stayed with Gibbs that the older man was just as happy with toast as he was with a cooked breakfast. Especially when Tony was the one doing the cooking. As much as Gibbs had seemed to appreciate his attempt to cook breakfast, he hadn't been too impressed that his kitchen had nearly been burnt down in the process. And Gibbs had definitely not been able to understand how Tony had burnt the bacon that badly. Tony couldn't say that he didn't know how to cook at all seeing as he drank blood and all so he had wisely kept his mouth shut.

His cooking hadn't improved so he decided to stick with toast. Even he couldn't burn toast. Tony quickly popped two pieces of bread into the toaster before hunting around for some spread in the cupboard.

"Found you," Tony muttered as he pulled out the jam spread.

Less than ten minutes later Tony had two pieces of perfect toast (maybe a little burnt on the side but Tony was hoping Gibbs would be nice enough to not point that out) and a cup of strong coffee.

He wasn't surprised that Gibbs stirred as soon as he walked into the room. Tony honestly thought that Gibbs' nose was made for finding coffee. He sat the plate down on the bed and the coffee on the bedside table, it would probably ruin the effect of breakfast in bed if the breakfast was spilt all over Gibbs.

Tony stood back nervously as Gibbs yawned and sat up. He honestly had no idea what to do. He wasn't sure if Gibbs expected him back in position, on his knees waiting for an order or if there was something else that he was meant to be doing. Tony really had no experience when it came to this; he had only had Emile which didn't he didn't count. That was rape and abuse plain and simple, and Tony knew Gibbs would never do what Emile did. That didn't do much to stop the nervousness creeping over him. Making breakfast seemed like a good idea at the time but now Tony wasn't sure.

What if Gibbs got angry? He hadn't exactly asked permission before getting up and Gibbs had specifically said don't leave. Tony had assumed Gibbs meant the house but now he was second guessing that theory. If Gibbs had meant the bedroom, or worse the bed then he was in shit.

"I'm sorry," Tony blurted out before he could stop himself.

"huh?" Gibbs asked rubbing his eyes before spotting the coffee and toast. "You made breakfast."

"Yeah," Tony said worrying his lip. Gibbs didn't seem mad but Tony wasn't sure how long that would last. He always seemed to screw things up. "I'm really sorry, it's just I thought that since you have to drive for an hour that you might want breakfast ready for you. I didn't deliberately break you order, I promise. I just wasn't thinking."

Tony knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop himself. He really didn't want to be punished; not right now, not so soon into this. Chancing a glance up at Gibbs, Tony couldn't see any anger, only confusion.

"What order Tony?"

"You said don't leave," Tony whispered.

"I meant the house you idiot," Gibbs said exasperated. "If I had meant the room I would have tied you up."

Tony flushed as his cock jerked at the thought of being tied up by Gibbs; completely at his mercy.

Gibbs looked pleased as he munched on his toast. "You like that idea, Tony?"

Tony bit his lip nodding. He more than liked that idea. Right now Gibbs was being so domestic but there was still that aura of dominance that had him wanting to be on his knees.

"Good. Now come here."

Tony crawled up onto the bed next to Gibbs and tried to suppress the nerves that flared up as Gibbs pulled him close.

"Only you, Tony, could see getting up and making me breakfast as a bad thing."

"But you didn't tell me too though."

"Exactly. Which is why I'm more pleased. You did this for me without being asked, just because you wanted to make me happy."

"Did it work?" Tony asked, embarrassed at how small his voice sounded. If Gibbs hadn't known how uncertain and insecure Tony was about this whole thing then he sure as hell did now.

"Yeah it did," Gibbs said softly.

"Thank God. I really did not want to be stuck in the car with you for an hour if you were gonna be in one of your moods," Tony said grinning.

He knew teasing Gibbs wasn't always the best move, especially now that Gibbs could punish him in more ways than just smacking the back of his head, but he couldn't stop himself. Right now he felt too vulnerable, Gibbs had seen just how inexperienced and unsure he was and he needed to give himself some semblance of control. Even though that was the one thing Gibbs was trying to take from him.

Gibbs chuckled. "Self preservation, DiNozzo?"

"Just think of it as a mutually satisfying deal."

Gibbs grinned before yanking Tony down and kissing him forcefully. Tony didn't think he had gotten this hard from kissing since he was a teenager. Then again, it was Gibbs kissing him.

Tony moaned slightly as Gibbs pulled away and shivered as fingers drifted across his throat.

"I need to get you a collar," Gibbs mused.

Tony eyed shot open.

"You want to collar me," he asked surprised. Collars were a massive deal when it came to vampires. When a submissive vampire was collared it meant that they had a dominant vampire who wanted them forever. Usually it meant they were safe. Unless they were being forced the wear a collar by a dominant just wanting to show off the fact that they had a collared submissive.

Emile had made him wear one and it had been horrible. Having the cheap plastic around his neck, digging in, hadn't made him feel loved or protected. It had done the opposite. He had felt degraded and used. Tony was just thankful that Emile had let him take it off when he was at home and school. He was also hugely thankful that Emile hadn't kidnapped him and kept him all the time. The dominant vampire had been busy and simply wanted Tony to show off and to fuck. It was easier for him just to order Tony to meet him, and order him not to run than to keep him all the time.

Tony knew that wearing Gibbs collar would be different. Tony had do doubts that when Gibbs placed a collar around his neck he would feel safe and wanted.

"Of course I do."

"It's just that a collar's a pretty permanent thing, Boss. I don't want you to think you have to get one just for my benefit."

Gibbs frowned slightly. "I wouldn't be getting you a collar just for your benefit, Tony. It would be for mine as well. Do you want to be collared?"

"It's not really up to me though," Tony said softly looking down at the sheets that were currently being twisted up in his hands.

He started as Gibbs grasped the back of his neck and pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching. Tony had no where else to look aside from right into Gibbs eyes, which right now felt like they were staring right into him.

"Tony, you are always going to have a choice. Do you want to be collared?"

Tony hesitated before nodding slowly. "I do."

Gibbs titled his head as he gazed at Tony. "Are you sure? You don't seem very certain."

Tony stayed silent trying to work out how much to tell Gibbs. He didn't want his dom to change his mind about collaring him. Tony may have appeared uncertain but deep down he knew that he wanted nothing more than to wear Gibbs collar.

"Tony?"

"Sorry," Tony said softly. "I am sure. I want to wear your collar."

"Why'd you hesitate?"

"I don't exactly have a good history with being collared," Tony said reluctantly, trying to avoid Gibbs' gaze.

Tony could feel Gibbs fingers tighten around the back of his neck.

"You've been collared before," Gibbs stated.

"Yeah but I didn't want it then, I didn't have a choice. I want it now."

"Emile collared you."

Tony knew that Gibbs wasn't going to let this go easily.

"Yeah he did. And with vampires it's a big deal. Wearing his collar for that long was hell. But I want yours, I don't want to keep remembering his."

Gibbs kissed him softly on the lips. He was so gentle that Tony thought that he would have cried if he could.

"You have no idea how much I hate that bastard," Gibbs said roughly.

Tony could hear the anger and hate colouring Gibbs voice and he felt absurdly happy that Gibbs was that angry on his behalf.

"I know, Boss. But he's gone and you're here."

"I know. Doesn't make me hate him any less though."

Tony laughed weakly. "I know. But don't let him become Ari."

Gibbs looked at him sharply.

"I need you, Boss. I don't want you trying to hunt down a vampire."

"I've already got one vampire to contend with. That's enough."

Tony smiled and quickly kissed Gibbs. It still amazed him that he could do that, just kiss Gibbs like they were any other couple.

"We better get moving," Gibbs said softly. "Got a busy day."

Tony sighed and let Gibbs pull him up off the bed. He was pleasantly surprised when Gibbs pulled him in for a hug. Aside from Abby, Tony hadn't had much hugging in his life and he revelled in the sensation, resting his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Tony," Gibbs said softly.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna talk about rules tonight. I know you don't have experience with a proper relationship like this so I'm gonna make sure we do it right. I don't want you freaking out like you did this morning."

"I didn't freak out," Tony mumbled into Gibbs shoulder.

Gibbs snorted. "Yeah you did. And we're also going to have to work on this Boss habit you have or I'm never going to be able to stand up at work."

"Don't you want me to call you something though?"

"My name?"

"Not Master or anything like that?"

"Nope. Some doms like that but I don't need you to call me Master to know that you'll do whatever I ask."

"So Jethro?"

"Yup," Gibbs said pulling away from Tony.

Tony stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Jethro," Tony said grinning. "I'm probably gonna slip up on that one."

"As long as you can control it when we're naked then it's fine," Gibbs said as he rummaged around for some clothes. "Go on, get dressed. We've got a long day."

"That's alright. I don't get tired, unlike some people," Tony said grinning.

He just laughed when Gibbs flung his shoe at him.

"Don't think I can't come up for a list of chores for you to do while I'm sleeping," Gibbs warned.

"You wouldn't dare."

The look on Gibbs face told Tony that Gibbs definitely would dare.

* * *

Here we go finally! Next chapter some stuff on the case (which is going to tie in with everything I promise :] ) And hopefully I'll fit in Gibbs and Tony's conversation about rules and such in that chapter as well. I've got no idea how long this is going to be but it's got quite a while to go yet so stick around :]

Thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs honestly didn't think he had been this tired in years. In the marines he had learnt to grab sleep whenever he could but he hadn't managed that lately. The previous case had left little time for sleep and he had only grabbed a couple of hours last night. But the exhaustion was worth it. Gibbs chanced a glance at Tony who was busy fiddling with the radio, with a look of utter concentration on his face as he tried to find a station that he liked.

He winced when some god-awful sound filled the car.

"What the hell is that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony said sheepishly. "It's called rap."

"Is it even music?"

"Not according to you," Tony muttered causing Gibbs to grin.

That was one of the main reasons he had hired Tony. The younger man was never afraid to tease him, be it in front of others or even when it was just then. Gibbs liked to keep his agents on their toes but they weren't much use if they were downright terrified of him. That was why he really hadn't been all that sad when Stan left. It had been getting on his nerves of Stan was still afraid of him after five years, afraid to the point of stomach ulcers.

It was one of the main reasons why Gibbs had been so nervous about having McGee on his team. He hadn't liked how the McGee was so nervous all the time and for a while he had debated whether the young agent would be able to make it out in the field. Gibbs doubted if McGee knew this but if it wasn't for Tony he didn't think McGee would have made it. It was Tony's teasing and pranks that had forced McGee out of his shell and taught him to stand up for himself, which in turn allowed him to look out for others. Gibbs knew that when McGee finally told Tony to shove it, Tony would feel like he had done his job as Senior Field Agent.

Gibbs wasn't sure how Tony was going to be around the rest of the team today. His nerves were obvious and he doubted Tony would do much teasing. Gibbs had already decided to keep Tony with him as often as he could. Everything was still so new between them and Gibbs knew that Tony was still feeling vulnerable after everything they had said and done. He wished that they had been able to take the weekend off; it wouldn't have been as much time as he would have preferred but it would have been better than one night. Gibbs needed the time to get closer to Tony, to learn more about the other man's limits, his likes and dislikes.

Tony hadn't really given him a whole lot of boundaries when it came to what he didn't like. Then again after what previous experiences Tony had he probably thought he had given Gibbs heaps. But for Gibbs it wasn't enough. He didn't want to accidentally do anything that would make Tony think back to his time with Emile. He needed Tony to trust him and he didn't want to accidentally loose that trust through something that could have easily been prevented.

Gibbs made a note to bring that up again tonight. Tony wouldn't be happy about it but if he was gonna be Gibbs sub then he was going to have to deal with it. He knew that Tony needed pain when things got too much and as his dom, Gibbs was going to be the one to dish that out. But it would different to how Tony usually got it. Tony wouldn't get to decide how much or what implement, that was Gibbs' decision. He trusted Tony with a lot of things but not this. Gibbs didn't believe that Tony would say when he'd had enough. He didn't trust Tony to say no.

"Hey Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?"

"You got the case file here?"

Crap. Gibbs had been so engrossed in thinking about their personal lives that he had completely forgotten that he was meant to update Tony on the case.

"It's in the back," Gibbs said. "Meant to update you last night."

Tony grinned as he turned and rummaged through the back, eventually pulling out the case file.

"Getting forgetful are we?" Tony teased.

Gibbs' glare didn't perturb his agent one bit.

"It's alright, Boss. I'm sure you had a good reason."

"I did," Gibbs said slyly, taking one hand off the steering wheel and running it up the inside of Tony's thigh.

He held back laughter at Tony's sharp intake of breath and his legs spread open. Gibbs trailed his fingers over the half hard bulge in Tony's pants before withdrawing his hand.

"Boss," Tony moaned. "Don't tease."

Gibbs just grinned at him.

"Mind on the case DiNozzo."

"Not nice. Not nice at all."

"Never claimed to be nice, DiNozzo," Gibbs sad smugly as Tony shifted uncomfortably. "And if you think that's bad just wait till I keep you like that for hours."

Gibbs loved how Tony flushed at the comment and the way his eyes darkened.

"Bastard," Tony said hoarsely.

"Yeah and you better get used to it."

Tony huffed and flicked through the case file, familiarizing himself with the case. Gibbs had no doubt that by the time they got there Tony would know just as much about the case as McGee and Ziva, if not more. Tony always had a knack for spotting the little bits of evidence that others missed.

"Ducky got the body?" Tony asked, glancing up.

"Yeah. Wasn't pleased that he couldn't examine it where it was found but there wasn't much we could do."

"Is he coming to the crime scene?"

"Yeah. He's gonna look where the body was found, see if that's where the murder took place."

"This says his throat was slit from behind," Tony sad holding up the file. "You seen the body yet?"

"Nope. It was on its way there when I left. Ducky should have completed the autopsy so we'll know for sure when we arrive."

"Alright," Tony nodded. "How much longer?"

"Twenty minutes."

Normally Tony loved to get to a crime scene, relishing the chance to be hands on and being out there finding the evidence. Now Tony just looked apprehensive.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Boss," Tony muttered.

It was a pretty poor attempt at a lie and they both knew it.

"Wanna try that again, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked mildly. "And just so you know, those rules I've been goin' on about?"

"Yeah."

"Not lying to me is one of them."

"I thought that that might be one," Tony said softly. "I think I'd rather take the punishment."

Gibbs snorted. "Trust me DiNozzo, you really wouldn't."

"It's stupid. Not anything you need to worry about."

Gibbs reached over a firmly squeezed the back of his sub's neck. He needed to get Tony out of the habit of thinking that his feelings weren't important.

"Tony," Gibbs said firmly "If something's bothering you then I need to worry about it, no matter how stupid or trivial you think it is."

Even after everything Gibbs had told Tony last night the younger man still looked surprised.

"Oh. Really?"

"Really," Gibbs confirmed.

"Even if I was worried about having sex against the boat because of splinters?"

Gibbs snorted and whacked the back of Tony's head.

"Even if it's something like that, yes. But for the record you're not gonna get splinters."

Tony's eyes brightened. "So we get to have sex against the boat?"

"Maybe," Gibbs allowed. "But not if you don't tell me what's going on."

The smile slipped from Tony's face and Gibbs almost wished that he had just let it drop. Almost. But he knew better, if he didn't get Tony talking then whatever was bothering Tony would build up.

"How am I supposed to be at work?" Tony asked quickly. "I mean, am I gonna get punished if I screw up at work? Or if I flirt, because I don't even think about doing that and I'm not sure I can stop even if I tried. And am I gonna be with you now or will you still send me off with Ziva all the time?"

This was exactly why Gibbs wanted the weekend to work things through. They hadn't even had enough time to discuss how things were gonna be at home, let alone at work.

"Depends on what you mean by screwing up. I'm not going to punish you if you make a mistake or something goes wrong but if you go and let yourself get shot then yeah you'll be in trouble."

"What about teasing McGee and Ziva?" Tony asked interrupting.

"Tony, I'm not gonna suddenly demand that you change who you are. I wanted you as my sub even though you play the clown at work. That hasn't changed now that I've got you. And as for the flirting, that's part of who you are, I know that. As long as I don't see people touching you or you touching them its fine. I'm not gonna say that I'll like it but I won't punish you for it."

"Thanks, Jethro," Tony said quietly. "I will try and not flirt though."

"I always knew you would. And you'll be with me today, not Ziva."

"Just today?" Tony asked quickly.

"Not just today," Gibbs answered. "But I can't have you with me all the time."

"You have McGee with you all the time," Tony said before wincing.

Gibbs was surprised by that but thinking about it he realized that he had been working with McGee more lately and sending Tony off with Ziva. He had been trying to keep his distance from Tony; it had been getting harder and harder to not let the younger man know how he felt. Obviously that had been a dumb move. He hadn't even thought how that would look to Tony, only now it was easy to see that Tony had been thinking that he preferred to work with McGee over him.

"I know. But that won't happen anymore."

"You don't have to stop if you prefer working with him."

"I have always preferred working with you, Tony. But I wasn't keen on seeing how you'd react to finding out that every time we rode in the elevator together I wanted to push you against the wall and fuck you."

"I think I would have liked that more than thinking you didn't want to work with me anymore," Tony said softly.

Gibbs gut churned, he knew now how much Tony needed him. Tony would have spent endless nights trying to figure out what he had done that was so bad that Gibbs wouldn't want him as his partner.

"I'm sorry, Tony," he said grabbing Tony's hand. Gibbs' thumb traced circles on Tony's wrist as he thought of what to say.

Tony, as usual, seemed to sense that he was struggling with what to say and let him off the hook.

"It's ok. I know now, that's what matters."

Gibbs still didn't let go of Tony's hand. "It's not ok. But we'll talk more tonight, get everything sorted."

"Sounds good. That's our exit up here by the way."

Gibbs let go of Tony's hand and jerked the car to the left, just making the turn. He didn't even need to look at Tony so see his grin.

"I knew it was there."

"Sure you did, Boss," Tony placated.

Gibbs held back a grin as he swiftly parked the car.

"Come on, lets see if we can get this done quickly," Gibbs said.

"Gotcha. Don't wanna waste time, we've got sex against the boat to look forward to," Tony said quickly grabbing his gear and ducking out of the car.

Gibbs laughed out loud. Having Tony as a sub was gonna be fun. Some doms liked their subs shy and respectful, wanting them to simply follow orders and take what was given. It wasn't like those doms were abusive; Gibbs knew that they just wanted something different than him. They still treated their subs with respect and often with love, it just wasn't the same way Gibbs liked it. He liked a little more personality. He wanted to have fun with his sub, not have them sitting tucked away in a corner ready to do his bidding.

There was no way in hell that Gibbs wanted Tony to stop teasing him, to stop pushing boundaries. If Tony did that then he wouldn't be Tony. He enjoyed the banter that went on between them and he didn't want that to change now that they were in this relationship. Sure, when they were at home he'd expect Tony's obedience but not without some talking back. Gibbs knew that usually Tony wouldn't have a problem telling him exactly what he thought about his orders. And Gibbs wouldn't want that to change. He would just have to be sure to watch for when Tony's insecurities flared up and he didn't talk back.

Gibbs knew it was going to take a long time before Tony was fully secure of his place in Gibbs life but as far as he was concerned he had a very long time to make sure that happened.

Grabbing his stuff, Gibbs followed Tony over to the sealed off portion of the park.

"A fair bit of blood, Boss, but not much else that stands out," Tony said as he walked under the tape.

"Have a look around, bag anything that looks remotely useful. The rest of the team's here," Gibbs said spotting the van pulling in.

"On it Boss," Tony said yanking on his gloves.

Gibbs scanned the area while waiting for the others to make their way over.

"Cause of death Duck?" he asked as Ducky reached him.

"Good morning to you to, Jethro. Our victim's throat was cut from behind. No signs of a struggle on the body. It looks like the poor lad didn't see it coming."

"Check out the scene, see if it matches. McGee, Ziva," Gibbs barked as the two agents walked up. "Shoot and sketch. I want to know every detail about what happened here, got it?"

Ziva nodded, already picking up the camera.

"Sketching, Boss. Got it. Uh, where's Tony?" McGee asked.

"Doing his job," Gibbs said curtly. "Like you should have been doing ten minutes ago."

He did his best not to grin as McGee quickly started sketching.

"Jethro," Ducky called out.

"What yah got?"

"Are you positive this is where the body was found?"

"It's all in the report Ducky. Cops were at the scene around 9pm, found the body and brought it in before anyone knew it was our jurisdiction. Why?"

Ducky frowned before looking back down at the blood that was covering the pavement.

"Our victim's throat wasn't just slit, Jethro, he was almost decapitated. His body had lost a horrendous amount of blood, this is not nearly enough. His body may have been found here but I can safely say that this is not where he was murdered."

"Damnit. DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony said jogging over.

"You find anything?"

"We've only been here half an hour," Tony exclaimed. "And no, nothing."

"That's because this isn't the crime scene. This was just the dump site."

"Damn," Tony muttered. "Not gonna be a short one is it?"

"Nope. Keep looking, see if there's any sign of the body being dragged or carried.

Tony sighed softly, turning and heading back to where he had been looking.

Gibbs wished he had coffee. He was not in the mood for another long winded case, and this one was starting to look as long winded as they came.

"You seen everything you need, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I have. I believe I'll head back and go over the body."

"Alright, go. McGee and Ziva can ride back with me. Let me know if you find anything."

"Of course. And Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah?"

"Go easy on them. They've had a tough week, especially Anthony. He has been looking a little under the weather recently."

"Hey," Tony said, popping up behind Gibbs. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are, Tony," Ducky said smiling at Gibbs who was doing his very best to hide a smirk. Tony would do well to learn that it wasn't only Gibbs who cared about his well being.

"DiNozzo, aren't you meant to be working? And Ducky, I'm not that much of a bastard." Gibbs growled.

"Of course not. Well I'll be off, good luck and Tony, I haven't had you down in autopsy for a while and I'd like to keep it that way."

Ducky was walking off before Gibbs or Tony could say anything.

"I'm not that bad," Tony said indignantly.

Gibbs turned to face him, chuckling a little at the look on Tony's face.

"Yeah, you are. But we've already decided that that shits gonna stop, haven't we?"

Tony nodded quickly. "Yes, Boss."

"Good. Now why aren't you working?" Gibbs asked.

"Well first off I heard you talking about me so I had to come over," Tony grinned. "And second, I've looked all over and I can't see anything out of the ordinary."

"How the hell could you hear…?" Gibbs started. "Wait, never mind."

Tony just grinned at Gibbs, his green eyes sparkling and Gibbs suddenly had the urge to shove Tony against the nearest tree and fuck him till that cocky grin disappeared. Apparently some of his desire showed because Tony's eyes darkened slightly and his tongue darted out, wetting his lips.

"Damn," Gibbs whispered hoarsely. "This is why I wanted the weekend."

"Why?"

"Because then I might be able to have a bit more self restraint and not want to bend you over every available surface," Gibbs said grinning. "Actually, no that's not true. I'd probably still want to do that."

The blush that stained Tony's face caused Gibbs to grin to turn feral.

"You know what, Tony?"

'"What?" Tony forced out.

"I've decided I quite like making you blush. I wonder how far down I can make it go."

"Boss!" Tony exclaimed. "Stop, unless you want me to be hard for the rest of the day."

Tony groaned when he saw the look in Gibbs' eyes at his statement.

"Just forget it, I'm accepting my fate. I'm going to die of sexual frustration."

"You can't die," Gibbs stated.

Tony sighed. "I am aware of that, Boss. I was just making a point, you're torturing me here," Tony finished off with a pathetic whine.

"But it's a good kind of torture."

McGee and Ziva walked over before Tony could respond and Gibbs stifled a grin as the younger man tried to compose himself.

"Finished, Boss," McGee said. "We find anything?"

"Nope. This isn't where the murder took place."

"Where did it?" McGee asked.

Gibbs turned to McGee, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I don't know McGee. That's what I want you to find out."

"Uh, sure, Boss. I'll get right on it. As soon as we get back to the office."

"Are we heading back, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Yep. Nothin' more we can do here," Gibbs said.

Ziva nodded before turning to Tony. "Are you alright, Tony?" she asked. "You seem a little flushed."

"It's hot," Tony responded with a brief glare at Gibbs who grinned back unperturbed.

"Well, then why are you wearing a jacket?" Ziva asked.

Tony just sighed and looked at Gibbs.

"Come on, let's leave. We can put the air conditioner on for DiNozzo so he doesn't overheat."

"Ha ha, very funny, Boss."

As they walked back Gibbs could see Ziva staring at Tony intently but before he could say anything she stopped.

"Is that a hicky, Tony?"

"No," Tony groaned trying to deflect Ziva as she tried to examine the now livid mark on his neck. Gibbs grinned slightly, it had turned out well. Tony wouldn't be able to look in the mirror without remembering last night.

"It is!" Ziva exclaimed. She paused, examining the purple mark. "Actually, I'm not so sure that is even a hicky. It looks like someone tried to eat you. She seems like a biter. Are there more?" Ziva asked curiously, her eyes running over Tony suggestively.

Tony turned to Gibbs, his eyes pleading. "Boss?"

"Ziva, ask about DiNozzo's sex life in your own time."

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva said smirking at Tony.

"And DiNozzo?"

"Yeah?" Tony said cautiously.

"I hope that it was worth it. That's gonna be there for a while," he said, staring pointedly at Tony's neck.

"Definitely worth it, Boss. Best sex ever," Tony grinned sauntering ahead.

Gibbs just laughed out loud, not caring about the disbelieving looks that McGee and Ziva shot him.

* * *

I'm not too sure about this chapter, I've been super busy this past week so I had to write it in a rush so I hope it's up to standard! I've already got another chapter written, but it's chapter fifteen so I need to fill in the rest :] I'll try and update as regularly as possible!

Thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

There were certain cases that were easier than others. Cases where there was at least a motive for the murder, where, although it wasn't justified, there was human emotion behind the crime. It meant that although the perpetrator had ended a human life, that act of violence was fuelled by some human emotion be it love, envy or the desire for revenge. Even though at the end of the day there was still a body on Ducky's table, Tony could still move on.

It was the cases where there was no motive, where the killer's only reason for killing was that they could. Those people were empty, they just didn't feel anything. They never got anything out of the victim's death, no power, no money, and no pleasure. They just did it. Those were the cases that Tony found so hard to move away from because he couldn't understand why. With the other cases, cases with a motive, with a reason, he could get into the mindset of the killer and understand why they'd done it; he could see that they were, at the most basic level, still human. But when people killed for no reason then he couldn't understand and it ate away at him.

Tony supposed for some people it didn't matter, a victim was a victim no matter how or why they were killed. But it wasn't like that for Tony, even after all these years he still let himself get too involved. He knew that for most people, once they'd been in law enforcement long enough all the murders start to become similar, you become detached and it becomes more about solving the case as soon as possible than getting justice for the victim. Tony didn't blame the people who became like that, at the end of the day the cases still got solved but he didn't think he could ever stop getting personally involved. He knew from experience that most law enforcement officers like him retired early, eventually it always became too much. Eventually people cracked, they couldn't look at another child's body on the morgue table, couldn't keep facing the damaged side of humanity.

Tony didn't think he could stop becoming personally involved but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to be like Gibbs, to be able to find the balance between still feeling for the victim, still seeing them as real and as human without the guilt that he always felt eating away at him. Right now, Tony didn't know how much longer he could stand dealing with cases the way he did, they were bundled away inside, deep in places where he didn't ever look. The cases that were never solved, the ones where the victims were too young and so undeserving of death.

Tony didn't know how Gibbs did it. He knew for a fact that after all these years, after too many cases to count, that Gibbs still felt for their victims. Tony didn't doubt for a second that if you told Gibbs the name of a victim from a case he had worked ten years ago that he would remember them. Hell, Gibbs would probably remember how they died, who murdered them and the names of their family members. Gibbs was just like that, he got involved like Tony. The only difference was that Gibbs could move on and Tony just couldn't.

Tony was starting to get the feeling that this was going to be one of those cases where it was going to be too hard too let go. It would be one of those cases where it didn't matter that he could never have stopped the death, he still felt the guilt. SecNav's nephew, Jason, seemed to be the model citizen. He was part way through a degree in psychology, everyone seemed to like him and no matter how hard Tony and Gibbs had dug, no matter what questions they asked, there seemed to be no one that hated Jason, no one that would want to hurt him. Yet someone had taken a knife and slashed his throat to the point where he was almost decapitated.

Right now Tony was hoping they'd uncover something about Jason, something that none of his friends or fiancée knew, something that would give someone a reason to kill him. At least then Tony could let this case go.

Tony considered himself a good judge in character and he knew he excelled in detecting when people weren't being entirely truthful. What bothered him about today was that no one had lied. When his fiancée had opened the door in tears and had brokenly told them everything they needed to know, she hadn't been holding anything back. There were no lies; all Tony could see was a woman who had just lost the one person in her life that she loved the most. When they interviewed his friends, his colleagues, all Tony could see was genuine grief for a man who didn't deserve to die.

It all served to make Tony want to catch Jason's murderer that much more because right now all he could see was the broken look in his fiancées eyes. He just hoped that McGee or Ziva had dug something up; he hoped that maybe Abby had found something on Jason's hardrive or that Ducky had found something new with the body.

"I hate cases like this," he muttered darkly as they pulled into the Navy Yard.

"I know," Gibbs said softly. "I'd tell you not to get involved but we both know that's pointless."

Tony sighed. "I don't know how you've done this for so long. I mean, I should be used to this by now but I'm not."

"That's just who you are, Tony. You feel for the victim and people know that. It's why you're so good at your job; you've got the motivation to find the information that will solve a case because you're not doing it for yourself. You've just gotta learn to let go afterwards."

"I'm not sure I can, Boss. Some I can move on from and others I don't think will ever leave."

"Because you keep taking the blame for their deaths. And you can't keep doing that, Tony. It'll destroy you. But we'll work on it," Gibbs said firmly.

"Huh?" Tony asked, staring at Gibbs blankly.

"Tony," Gibbs said his voice exasperated. "Do you really think I'm just gonna let you keep beating yourself up over every case we get?"

"No," Tony guessed.

"Damn right. I'm not gonna let my sub just sit there drowning in guilt, and you're sure as hell not resorting to your old methods to forget."

Tony knew he shouldn't be surprised by Gibbs' response. It was weird, though, to have Gibbs that protective over how he felt. Tony had spent so long trying to deal with everything by himself that he hadn't realised how much he needed someone else. It was good to know that when things got too bad, Gibbs would be there to pick up the pieces.

"Thanks, Jethro," Tony said quietly.

Gibbs nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You know as well as I do that we can't catch them all. There's always gonna be the cases where the perp walks and that's something we're always going to live with. But there's also a hell of a lot of people behind bars because of what we do, you just have to console yourself with that and do your damn best to not let people get away."

"Well it's gonna be hard not to do this with this case, Boss. We have no suspects or murder scene," Tony said, frustrated. "I know what you mean though. There are days where this job sucks, but I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to."

"You ever try and quit, DiNozzo, I will haul your ass back to the bullpen and handcuff you to your desk."

"No you won't," Tony said confidently.

"And whys that?" Gibbs asked dangerously.

Tony almost backed down at that. Almost.

"Because if I was handcuffed to my desk then all you would be able to think about would be all the wicked things you wanted to do to me," Tony sad grinning. "And then you wouldn't get any work done."

Gibbs laughed out loud at that, something that made Tony burst with pride. Gibbs rarely laughed like that and Tony doubted that he would ever get tired of hearing it.

"I guess I'll just have to handcuff you somewhere else the," Gibbs smirked.

"Oh no," Tony said. "We are not doing this again. I have already got Ziva asking about that damn hicky; I am not walking in there with a raging hard on."

Tony wouldn't put it past Gibbs to keep him turned on for the next hour, if not the rest of the day so he quickly exited the car before Gibbs could open his mouth.

"A bit overdramatic don't you think, DiNozzo? Gibbs asked as he slid into the elevator just as the doors closed.

"No, definitely not overdramatic," Tony said adamantly. "Now, you stay over on that side of the elevator."

Just as Tony had feared, Gibbs did the exact opposite and moved closer pushing him into the corner.

"Now, Tony," Gibbs said softly. "I don't like it when my sub says that he wants me to stay away from him."

Tony couldn't stop himself shivering as Gibbs' breath ghosted across his ear. He wasn't stupid, he knew Gibbs was distracting him, stopping him from getting worked up both from the case and from being at work after such an intense night. That didn't change the fact that he was still going to spend most of the day trying to hide the erection that Gibbs kept inducing.

"Boss, please," Tony begged.

"Please, what?" Gibbs asked, his voice low and rough.

Tony couldn't believe how turned on he was getting just from having Gibbs corner him like this in the elevator. But before he could respond to Gibbs the elevator opened and Gibbs pulled back.

"Go down and see what Abby's got," Gibbs ordered striding out.

Tony just stood there, dumbstruck. He couldn't believe how easily Gibbs could switch from being his lover to being his Boss. Of course Gibbs was always his dom, that didn't whether they were at work or at home. It wouldn't matter what Gibbs ordered him to do and where, Tony would still do it. He was finding it hard to act like he always did around Gibbs, when he went undercover he immersed himself fully in the role, he didn't just act. And right now he couldn't immerse himself in the role as Tony DiNozzo, annoying NCIS agent because he was still adjusting to the role as Tony DiNozzo, Gibbs' 24/7 sub.

Shaking his head Tony hit the button for Abby's lab, thankful that Gibbs had given him a chance to cool off. Though he didn't know how long it would be before Gibbs got him all hot and bothered. Again.

Tony was surprised at the lack of music as he walked into Abby's lab.

"No music today?" he asked as he walked up behind the Goth and pulled her pigtail.

"Tony," Abby yelled spinning around. "You're getting too much like Gibbs."

"Really?" Tony asked with a pleased grin.

"Yep, and that's not a good thing. Well it's not a bad thing either," Abby mused. "It just means now I'll have both of you sneaking up on me which isn't cool."

"I promise not to sneak up on you. Even though I could if I wanted," Tony said with a grin.

"Deal," Abby said shaking his hand.

"Deal on what?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab. "Have you found anything, Abbs?"

"Oh yeah. What have yah got, Abbs," Tony said putting on his best Gibbs impersonation.

He winced as Gibbs walked past and slapped the back of his head.

"Well at first nothing. Everything on his hardrive seemed normal but then I hunted through his internet history. Check this out," Abby said walking over to her computer and putting the image up on the screen.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"That, Gibbs is what Jason was researching," Abby said proudly. "Vampires."

"You have got to be kidding," Tony said.

Gibbs turned and looked at him, the warning clear in his eye.

"Uh, just that he didn't seem like the kind of guy to be interested in vampires, or that kind of thing," Tony said lamely.

"He wasn't interested in them, Tony," Abby said excitedly. "He was researching them. And they're not real vampires of course, they're fakes. You know the kind that sharpen their teeth and go around pretending to bite people."

"Of course," Tony nodded.

"Why was he researching them?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure. He's only got a few notes jotted down in some files and these websites. It looks like he was looking into the mindset of these supposed vampires for a research paper."

"Interesting thing to be researching," Tony said weakly.

"Oh that's right," Abby said turning to him. "I forgot that's your bete noir."

"What?" Gibbs said facing him again.

"Gibbs," Abby chided. "You should know this. Tony's afraid of vampires, he told everyone that ages ago."

Gibbs gaze sharpened, making Tony shift nervously. He had forgotten about Abby thinking he was afraid of vampires. He wasn't afraid of vampires' period, just dominant ones.

"Uh yeah. But this is fine," he said with a grin. "These are obviously fake."

Only they weren't obviously fake. They looked exactly like he did when he extended his fangs. Exactly like Emile did.

"And how do you know that, Tony?" Abby asked.

Gibbs grabbed her shoulders and spun her back round.

"Focus, Abbs," Gibbs chided.

"Sorry. Anyway here's the good part. I checked through his emails and he arranged to meet with one of them."

"Where?" Tony asked.

Abby frowned. "Well, it was at that park. Where his body was found."

"But it's not the crime scene," Gibbs muttered. "Is that a club?" he asked indicating to the screen.

Abby nodded. "I wrote down the address and the name of the guy Jason was meeting."

"That's good work Abbs," Gibbs said kissing the top of her head. "Come on, DiNozzo, we're gonna check out this place."

"Have fun," Abby yelled as they walked out.

The elevator had barely started when Gibbs hit the stop button.

"I know you don't believe in coincidences, Boss," Tony started. "But that one just whacked you right in the face."

"Well every rule has an exception," Gibbs said. "You gonna be ok with this?"

"Please," Tony scoffed. "I'm the real deal here. Those people don't know shit about what it means to be a vampire."

"Doesn't matter. I still don't think it's in your comfort zone."

"Of course its not," Tony said softly. "But they're not real; I know they can't do anything to me."

Gibbs nodded. "Are you sure you wanna come?"

Tony nodded. "Positive."

Gibbs still looked hesitant and Tony could tell he really didn't want him to come. Gibbs was right about it not being in his comfort zone, those people may not be actual vampires but some of them looked pretty damn close. Close enough to make him think back to Emile. But there was no way in hell that he was going to sit at the office while Gibbs went and searched through that club.

"I'll be fine," Tony said firmly. "If I don't think I can handle it, I'll tell you."

Gibbs sighed. "Alright. But you better say something. And I'll know if you don't."

Tony didn't doubt for a second that Gibbs would know if it got to be too much, the older man could always read him like a book. Gibbs would probably know when he was too uncomfortable before he did.

"Is this gonna be one of those things that I'll get punished for?" Tony asked.

"Yup. If you don't let me know when you wanna leave, getting a head smack will be least of your worries."

Tony nodded. "Are we going there now?"

This time Gibbs did head slap him. "DiNozzo, this is a club for people who think they're vampires, not actual vampires. No ones gonna go during the day. No one goes clubbing during the day."

"Oh, yeah. Woops, forgot about that," Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

Gibbs flicked the switch back on and the elevator shuddered back to life.

"We'll go there tonight. Might be able to catch some regulars, see if they know anything."

Tony sighed. Heading to some club where people dressed as vampires was not how he had envisioned spending his second night with Gibbs. It was bad enough that they had to spend the night working but the fact that he was going to spend the whole night looking over his shoulder just made it worse.

He also felt guilty because he wanted to find out what happened to Jason, wanted to catch his killer but he kept getting distracted by thoughts of Gibbs and last night.

"I know," Gibbs said softly, grabbing his wrist.

"I don't know how you keep so focused," Tony whispered. "One minute all I'm thinking about is how much I wanna get this guy and the next I'm thinking about last night, about us."

"You need time to get your head around it," Gibbs said. "But right now you don't have that. You're doing fine. We'll catch this guy and then get time off."

Tony looked at Gibbs surprised. "Time off? Boss, you've never put in for vacation time. Ever."

"I've never had a reason to before."

Tony was confused for a second before he realised that Gibbs was talking about him. That he was the sole reason that Gibbs wanted time off. So that they could spend time together.

"Won't it look weird if we get time off at the same time?" Tony asked.

"Tony, after the week we've just had I doubt the director will care."

"Cool, are we just gonna stay at your house?" Tony asked excitedly. The prospect of spending uninterrupted time with Gibbs drove all thoughts of Jason and that stupid club out of his mind.

Gibbs laughed at his obvious excitement. "We'll see. But focus on work now."

Tony's face fell. "Oh, no. We're gonna be hunting over paperwork and crap like that for the rest of the day aren't we?"

Gibbs didn't even dignify his question with a response; he simply strode out of the elevator with Tony following miserably behind.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I've just been bombarded with assignments and I have exams in two weeks so I probably won't be able to update this till then :[. But I'll keep writing in my study breaks so by the time exams are over I should have a mega long chapter to make up for it :] Any way I hope you enjoy this one! It's hard to make sure everything still flows when I can't write as often as I'd like so if you spot any inconsistencies let me know and I'll fix them A.S.A.P!

Thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

By the time night finally rolled around Gibbs was frustrated, annoyed and horny as hell. Tony had decided to take it upon himself to get payback for the uncomfortable situation Gibbs had left him in. Twice. Now Gibbs was the one having to hide the straining erection. Tony had spent the afternoon sorting through old files in the filing cabinet which meant that Gibbs had spent most of the afternoon trying to not stare at Tony's ass. He had failed miserably. He had also had to content with the obscene yet subtle gestures that Tony had been making while *chewing* on his pen.

One thing was for sure, Tony would be paying for his actions. Gibbs hadn't had a sub with enough guts to tease him the way Tony had in years. It was good, Gibbs thought, that although Tony was uncertain about how Gibbs felt he was still obviously aware that Gibbs wanted him, even if Tony did think it was for the wrong reasons. He would just have to work on making sure Tony knew that he didn't just want sex.

It was going to be a long couple of hours; Gibbs just wanted to get these interviews over with, get home and talk to his sub. Although Gibbs wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to have a conversation when they got home. He didn't think he would be able to keep his hands off Tony long enough for that to happen.

Of course they still had to get through going to that stupid club. Tony had made it clear that although he wasn't pleased about going he wasn't going to let Gibbs go alone. But Gibbs wasn't happy about Tony going. His gut was churning and he just knew that something wasn't right. But he had no idea what. All he knew was he didn't want Tony going. But there was no point in telling him to stay, if he did that Tony would just ignore him and go anyway. Tony had always had his six, and if Tony thought that he was going to be in danger then he would do whatever it took to protect him. Even if it meant disobeying a direct order. Gibbs would rather keep Tony close and keep an eye on him than have Tony sneaking around that damn club watching out for him.

"Gear up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said standing up. "We're heading out."

"Finally," Tony said with a grin but Gibbs didn't miss the flash of uncertainty in his eyes. Tony knew that this was going to be hard and Gibbs hated that he had to be put into a situation that was going to be that nerve-wracking.

"Head home," Gibbs said nodding at Ziva and McGee. "Nothing more you can do here. We'll call if anything comes up."

"How come I have to keep working but they get to go home?" Tony grumbled grabbing his stuff.

"Because we're not annoying like you," Ziva teased as she brushed past Tony's desk. "Have fun, maybe you'll meet someone special. You seem to like biting, yes?"

"You're just jealous that my night was so much better than yours," Tony shot back.

"You won't be having any more nights like that if you don't get your ass in gear, DiNozzo," Gibbs said walking briskly towards the elevator.

"Coming, Boss," Tony yelled shooting a glare at Ziva who smiled back unperturbed.

Gibbs felt Tony brush past him, slipping into the elevator just before the doors slid shut.

"Not nice, Boss," Tony said.

"Never said I was nice, Tony. And you're going to see just how not nice I am when we get home."

"Why? I didn't break any rules did I?" Tony asked innocently.

Gibbs turned to glare at his sub. "Don't think I didn't know what you were doing Tony. I think that filing cabinet was sufficiently sorted the *first* time you went through it. And if you were that hungry you should have said, I'm not sure the pens fit the bill for a blood only diet. And for the record," Gibbs said grabbing his wrist. "Just because you didn't break any specific rules doesn't mean I can't take you over my knee whenever I feel like it."

"Of course not, Boss," Tony said quickly. "Whenever and wherever. So teasing at work is a no?"

"You can do it if you want," Gibbs shrugged stepping out of the elevator. "Just don't expect to be sitting comfortably the next day."

Gibbs knew as well as Tony did that Tony would still tease him at work, Gibbs also knew that he wouldn't want Tony to stop teasing him like that at work either, it was enthralling to see how Tony's eyes lit up when he thought he was doing something that would get his dom all got and bothered.

"Boss, I don't think I'm going to be sitting comfortably for a long, long time," Tony said as they got into the car. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gibbs snorted. "Tell me that after I've spanked you."

Tony grinned. "You're setting my expectations pretty high, Boss. You sure you can deliver?"

Gibbs quickly glared at Tony as they pulled out of the garage and sped down the street.

"Of course you can, Boss," Tony backtracked. "Never thought that your spanking was going to be anything other than out of this world. Unless it's a punishment spanking," Tony continued thoughtfully. "Cause I'm not sure I'll like them too much."

"You won't," Gibbs said. "And I don't like giving 'em out. So don't break the rules and we won't have to deal with the bad punishments."

"What about today?" Tony asked. "Do I get a bad punishment for that?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah. I'll still probably spank you but that's just cause I want to. The only time you'd get proper punishment is if you break the important rules. Being stupid doesn't count; doesn't mean I won't spank you for it though."

"So I can tease you at work and I'll get punished but in a good way but if I deliberately let myself get hurt then it'll be a bad punishment?"

"You let yourself get hurt deliberately and it'll be a hell of a lot worse than a spanking, Tony," Gibbs said softly.

"Got it. And uh, we are going over the other rules tonight aren't we? The important ones so I know what'll get me a bad punishment?"

"Yup. None of it's unreasonable, Tony. You can probably work most of 'em out already."

Tony nodded before gazing out the window. Gibbs knew Tony would be alright with most of his rules; it would be the not lying and not deliberately getting hurt that would be the most challenging.

"You positive you want to go in?" Gibbs asked as the parked just outside the club.

"I don't. But if you're going then I'm going," Tony said adamantly.

Gibbs really didn't expect any other answer. He grimaced as they entered the nightclub. He hadn't really thought it would be any good but he had still held out some hope. It was exactly the kind of club that Gibbs hated; there were people heading off to back rooms and people returning, hurriedly doing up pants and tucking in shirts.

The dance floor seemed to hold people doing anything but dancing. It looked like a massive orgy, people grinding against one and other, trying not so subtly to get off and others had their necks bared while their partner drank from them. Gibbs doubted they felt anything like he did when Tony had drank from him.

"We're gonna have to split up, Boss," Tony said into his ear. "We'll find out more that way."

As much as he hated to admit it, Tony was right.

"Half an hour," Gibbs allowed. "Then we meet back here."

Tony nodded looking nervous before heading over towards a couple sitting at the bar. Gibbs hated letting Tony out of his sight but he had to do his job.

That half an hour turned out to be a big waste of time. No one seemed to know anything, and he'd had more than one offer to head out back. Offers which he'd refused none to subtly.

"Anything interesting?" Tony asked walking over.

"Nope. Just people trying to drink my blood and what not," Gibbs sighed. "This was a waste of time."

"I hope you declined," Tony said grinning. "The only person who gets to drink your blood should be me."

Gibbs grinned. "You're starting to sound possessive, DiNozzo."

Tony opened his mouth to reply when he froze, his entire body going rigid.

"Well this is interesting. You don't normally find submissives around here, especially ones without a dominant."

The woman seemed to appear from nowhere, her dark here tumbling gracefully down her back, framing her face with loose curls. Even if Gibbs hadn't known what a real vampire looked like he would have known she was different and the clubs participants did too. She could obviously sense the many covert glances she was receiving and smiled prettily.

Tony was rigid beside him, his hands clenched into tight fists and his eyes fixed on the floor. Tony was almost trembling either from fear or from the effort of not running, Gibbs didn't know. But he did know that Tony wouldn't run. Tony would never leave anyone in a situation like this even if it weren't his lover. Not that Tony could run if this vampire didn't want him to, it was obvious that she was a dominant. And submissives couldn't disobey dominants, ever. Gibbs moved closer to Tony and kept eye contact with her, she may want Tony but hopefully she wouldn't want to draw attention to herself in that way. And Gibbs was fully prepared to make a scene if that's what it took to get Tony out of there.

The woman frowned as she took in Tony's rigid appearance and lowered gaze. She stepped forward, stopping as Tony quickly stepped back knocking Gibbs.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly but Tony didn't respond.

She glanced at Gibbs. "You're his top?" She asked.

"I am."

"It is very unusual for a human to top a vampire," she said gazing at him. Gibbs felt uncomfortable but did his best not to show it. She didn't seem to wish them any harm, if anything she was simply curious.

"Not unheard of though," she continued. "Mostly it's the other way around but I have heard stories."

She turned to the dance floor catching a young man's eye. She clicked her fingers and he instantly extracted himself from his dance partners and jogged over kneeling at her feet.

"William," she said softly running her fingers through his hair."I want you to talk to him. Tell him we're bonded, that I won't hurt him."

William looked over at Tony and his eyes widened in surprised. He looked back up at his mistress. "Is he with the human?"

The woman gently pulled her sub up by the collar and whispered in his ear. Whatever she said convinced him because he kissed her on the check and walked towards the secluded seating area at the back of the room.

"Follow me," he said as he brushed past.

Gibbs was reluctant to follow but pissing off a dominant vampire and her submissive wasn't on his list of things to do.

"Hey," Gibbs said pulling Tony close. "You're gonna be fine, got that? They're just curious."

"Vampire's don't do curious, Boss," Tony whispered into his shoulder. "You should go," he said panicked. "What if they're hungry?"

Of course Tony wouldn't think about himself first. He never did. Gibbs slapped him firmly on the back of the head before grabbing the back of his neck.

"I am not leaving you here," Gibbs stated firmly. "They're not going to drink from me. William's just gonna talk. Come on."

Gibbs pulled a very reluctant and obviously very frightened Tony over to where William was seated. Tony refused to look up at William as they sat and Gibbs didn't blame him. From what he had learnt so far about Tony's past, Tony hadn't had very much interaction with vampire other than Emile, and the other vampires, it appeared, were all dominants. Tony wouldn't know what to expect from William.

Tony sat stiffly on the edge of the chair, as close to Gibbs as possible, so that their sides and thighs were pressed firmly together.

William stared at Gibbs before chuckling slightly. "I have never met a human willing to top a vampire."

"There's a first time for everything," Gibbs said shortly.

William frowned. "You don't seem pleased to see other vampires. I thought you would be curious?"

"Does it look like he's happy to be here," Gibbs said indicating to Tony, who once again was staring at the floor. "I don't give a damn about learning more about you; I want to get him out of here."

William looked at Tony, his gaze softening. "He's been hurt before, by a dominant."

"Yes he has," Gibbs said. "Can you blame him for wanting to leave?"

"No I cant," William said softly. At that moment Gibbs realised William didn't just feel sorry for Tony, he understood what Tony was going through.

William saw the look of understanding cross Gibbs' face. "Natalie is a good top, but not all dominant vampires are. She got me out of a very bad situation."

"How bad?" Tony asked quietly letting his head fall onto Gibbs' shoulder.

"I was collared by a dominant who didn't see me as anything more than someone he could fuck whenever he wanted," William said bitterly. "But I take it, you've experienced that."

Tony stiffened before nodding. "Yeah, I have. How do you…" he paused. "How do you know that Natalie isn't like that? That she would never hurt you?"

William smiled and right then both Gibbs and Tony could see how much he cared for his top.

"Same way you know that he won't ever hurt you, I think," William said quietly.

Gibbs looked down at Tony and was almost overwhelmed by the amount of trust he saw in Tony's eyes. He didn't even hesitate to press a chaste kiss to his subs forehead. Gibbs just hoped that he was able to give Tony what he needed and was able to prove that that trust wasn't misplaced.

"Yeah," Tony said softly. "I know he won't hurt me."

"Does it bother you that he's a vampire?" William asked looking back at Gibbs.

"Doesn't make any difference whether he's a vampire or not," Gibbs said firmly. "He's still mine."

"It doesn't bother you that he's so much stronger? That when you tie him up he'll always know he could escape without breaking a sweat?"

"Even if he was a human he would still know he could get out of any scene I put him in. I wouldn't want him to feel like he couldn't get out, ever," Gibbs said firmly and he meant it. He knew that some subs got off on the fear that they couldn't escape, that their top could do anything to them and if that's what worked for them then that didn't bother him. But it didn't work for Gibbs. Gibbs wanted his subs to really submit, to stay there and take whatever he dished out because he ordered them to, because they wanted to, not because they were scared and thought they had to.

He knew if he bound Tony, Tony wouldn't escape. Tony might be a challenge to bring down but he would definitely do his best to follow Gibbs orders all the way there. And that was all Gibbs asked for. He just wanted Tony to be his, to submit and belong to him and he knew Tony wanted that too. He didn't need Tony to be in some inescapable situation to know that Tony would do exactly as he asked.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't use bondage or that he wouldn't set up a scene. It didn't mean that at all, Gibbs had been fantasising about having Tony bound in his bed for years and he was going to damn well make sure he got to live out that fantasy. It just wouldn't matter that Tony could escape from his bindings, because Gibbs knew Tony wouldn't.

William chuckled. "You're unique, I can give you that. A lot of doms get off on having a helpless sub below them, one who can't fight back."

"That's just wrong. That isn't how it's supposed to be at all," Gibbs said vehemently.

"I know. Believe me, I know. For a long time I thought that was how it was supposed to be but Natalie set me straight. I get it now," William said quietly. "You're lucky to have him," he said looking at Tony.

"I know," Tony said quietly. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"I think I do," William said smiling. "Now, do you think you'll be ok if Natalie comes over?"

Tony tensed up again before glancing up at Gibbs. "I want to trust them, Boss. I really do but I don't think I can."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's thigh tightly. "You don't need to trust them Tony. I think they're being honest, I don't think they want anything. You just need to trust me, can you do that?"

Tony stared at him before nodding slowly. Gibbs looked at William as he motioned for Natalie to join them.

"Hello, Tony," she said softy. "Jethro," she said nodding at Gibbs.

"How do you know our names?" Gibbs asked surprised, he didn't remember giving that information out.

"Manager," Natalie said simply. "Tony, I just want to ask you something alright?"

Tony nodded and Gibbs could see he was doing his best to maintain eye contact with Natalie.

"How much do you know about bonding?" she asked softly.

"Not a lot," Tony whispered. "Just that it happens."

"Did you know that it can happen between a human and a vampire?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know how."

Natalie looked at Gibbs, her gaze searching. "Have you let him drink from you?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, last night."

"Does that mean we're bonded?" Tony asked quickly.

"No. sharing bloods a major part of it though. But it needs to go both ways, and you have to submit, really submit. You have to let him own you, inside and out."

"Oh," Tony said. His shoulders drooping.

"I take it that's a problem?" William asked.

"No, it's not a problem," Gibbs said firmly causing Tony to look up in surprise. "We're not at that stage now but we're getting there."

"Good, because he may be lucky to have you as his dom but you're not going to be able to do much if you come across a dominant vampire who wants him. And believe me," Natalie said quietly. "Most will. You're lucky it wasn't Emile or Nathaniel tonight because they wouldn't have hesitated to take him."

"Emile?" Tony asked, his voice rising. "Emile's been here?"

"He's a regular," William supplied. "You know him?"

"He's the bastard who turned him," Gibbs said angrily. "Damnit, how often is he here?"

"Most nights," Natalie said frowning before staring at Tony. "You're the Anthony he always talks about. I can't believe I didn't make the connection."

"He still talks about Tony?" Gibbs asked quickly. "Why didn't he try and find him when Tony left?"

"I don't know. But I do know that if Emile sees him here he won't hesitate to take him. You need to leave now."

Gibbs didn't need to be told twice. He yanked Tony up from his chair and half dragged him through the crowd until they exited the club.

"We're going home and when we get there you're changing me," Gibbs said as they reached the car.

Tony pulled back from Gibbs. "No, I can't do that."

"The hell you can't. That wasn't a request, Tony. I am not going to loose you to that bastard and I won't be able to stop it as a human."

"But," Tony started.

"Get in the damn car," Gibbs yelled. For a second he thought Tony was going to walk away but he didn't. Tony climbed into the passenger side and Gibbs made for the drivers seat.

"I always find it so amusing that humans think that can outrun vampires, don't you Nathaniel?"

Gibbs turned to see a dark haired man perched on the bonnet of the car.

"Quite," a voice said from above. "Humans can be so ignorant."

It didn't matter how much training Gibbs had received in the marines, there was no way he could have been prepared for this.

"What the hell do you want?" Gibbs growled pushing his body against the passenger door.

"I think you know exactly what we want. It has been such a long time since I've seen Anthony here. I think I'd quite like to get reacquainted and I'm sure Nathaniel will enjoy him as much as I did," the vampire whom Gibbs assumed to be Emile said.

"You're not touching him," Gibbs spat.

"And you really think you can stop us?" Nathaniel asked laughing as he jumped off the car roof gracefully. He grinned at Gibbs, his fangs extending. Nathaniel and Emile looked nothing like Tony did when he showed what he really was. While Tony appeared younger and innocent and so uncertain when not hiding his vampire form, Emile and Nathaniel looked exactly like the vampires you'd expect in your nightmares. There was no warmth in their eyes, and looking at them Gibbs knew that they knew exactly where to sink their fangs to kill a human instantly, or where to sink their fangs to make their victim suffer. Neither of them had any qualms about killing him and taking Tony.

Gibbs didn't doubt for a second that one of these two, or both had killed Jason. They never moved the body; they had just drunk the evidence.

The worst thing about all this was that he was getting off lightly. It wouldn't take two vampires long to kill him but they could keep Tony for eternity. Just the thought of Tony spending even hours with them made Gibbs' blood run cold. He clenched his hands, he knew something was wrong; he should have listened to his gut and left Tony behind.

"He can't but we can," Natalie said appearing behind Gibbs, William by her side.

Emile rolled his eyes. "Stay out of this, Natalie. Anthony is mine."

"You're not bonded to him; he doesn't wear your collar. You have no claim whatsoever," Natalie said angrily. "He belongs more to the human than to you."

Emile straitened and his gaze hardened. "Don't think I won't take him, Natalie. What's he to you?"

"You know how I feel about the way you treat submissives."

"I haven't touched yours," Emile spat turning to stare at Tony "Anthony, get out of the car."

Gibbs turned and could see the pain in Tony's eyes as he tried to fight his instinct to submit to Emile's order. But pain won out and Gibbs saw Tony's body relax as he gave into the order. He pulled Tony close as Tony exited the car; he damn well wasn't giving up his sub without a fight.

Nathaniel smirked. "He's a fighter isn't he? That'll be fun; I'm quite tired of all the easy submissives lately."

"You're not having any fun with him," Natalie said sharply. She looked at Emile. "I suggest you leave now."

Emile snorted at her before moving towards Tony. As soon as Emile stepped forward William blocked his path and extended his fangs.

"Don't think I won't let him attack you. Both of you," Natalie said softly. "He'd win; you know you can't beat him."

Nathaniel looked at Emile and Gibbs was surprised to see him look nervous.

Emile on the other hand looked murderous. "You really think I won't get him?" he spat looking straight at Gibbs. "He's mine."

With that Emile turned and headed back into the club Nathaniel trailing behind.

Gibbs turned and tucked his finger under Tony's chin, lifting his head so he could his sub in the eyes. He didn't think he had ever seen Tony look so terrified.

"You're ok," he said softly. "They're gone."

"He said I was his," Tony whispered, his voice cracking. "He's going to try and take me and I wont be able to say no."

"I will not let him take you," Gibbs said firmly. "Tony, I know you don't want to change me but you have to. I will not loose you to him."

Tony exhaled shakily. "You haven't thought this through," he said softly. "I want to, believe me, you have no idea how much I want to but it's not fair."

"Not fair on who?" Gibbs demanded.

"You believe in heaven, Jethro?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes, but I don't think being a vampire means that I'm giving up my soul or any crap like that," Gibbs said.

"No, but it does mean that you'll never see Shannon or Kelly," Tony whispered.

Gibbs paused at that. He hadn't even been thinking about that at all. With all that had gone on in the last couple of days he hadn't even thought about what becoming a vampire would really mean. He had always assumed that when he died he would be reunited with Shannon and Kelly and if truth be told there had been many times where he had wanted to die so he could see them again. But things were different now, Gibbs thought. He couldn't just abandon Tony, not like this.

"They're safe, Tony," Gibbs said softly. "Wherever they are, they're safe and nothing can hurt them. But you're not. You're so far from safe it's not even funny, and I can't just leave you."

"But they…"

"They would understand," Gibbs said firmly. And he knew they would. Shannon wouldn't want him to leave Tony and almost certainly condemn him to spend eternity with monsters like Emile. Not when he loved Tony as much as he did.

Tony looked at him speechless.

"If he's going to change you he needs to do it soon. Tonight's, preferably. Emile isn't known for his patience, he won't wait long," Natalie said softly. "And if he can't do it then I will. I have seen too many subs hurt by dominants like Emile and I won't let him have Tony again."

Gibbs turned to face her. "Why did they stop?" he asked.

Natalie smiled. "Submissives on their own can't fight back against dominants. But a bonded submissive, well, let's just say many dominants are very jealous of the power they have."

Gibbs turned back to Tony who still looked like he was in shock.

"We're gonna go home alright. Natalie and William are gonna come, Emile won't attack while they're there alright?"

Tony nodded and jerked the passenger door open, sliding into the car.

"Can you can follow us there?" Gibbs asked.

Natalie nodded. "We'll find you."

"Thank you," Gibbs said quietly before getting into the car and starting the engine.

Gibbs didn't know what would have happened if Natalie and William hadn't been there tonight and he didn't even want to think about it. Right now he just wanted to focus on getting home and convincing Tony to change him. He wanted Tony to be the one to do it but if he couldn't then Natalie would have to do. He wasn't going to wait and risk loosing Tony. He wasn't going to go through that pain again.

* * *

Exams are finally over so I can update regularly again :] Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Thoughts?

*I realized that I had changed William's name to Matthew by mistake at the end but I've fixed it now, sorry!*


	14. Chapter 14

Tony could barely get out of Gibbs' car and into the house. The only thing he could think about was Emile. He could feel Emile's hands on him and his voice whispering in his ear and it was all Tony could do to keep moving and not run.

_"You're so beautiful and all mine aren't you Anthony? You won't say no to me. Stop fighting."_

Tony clenched his hands into fists, digging the his nails into his palms and letting the pain drive Emile out of his head.

"Tony, stop," Gibbs said softly.

Tony looked up and realized that they were standing in Gibbs living room. He looked at Gibbs not trusting himself to speak.

"You're gonna be fine," Gibbs said grabbing Tony's hands and prying his fists open. "I am not going to let him get you."

Tony nodded stiffly but it was so hard to believe Gibbs. He knew what Emile was like. He would take it as a personal insult that Tony had escaped all those years ago even though it had just been blind luck that it had happened. As far as Emile was concerned Tony was still his and Tony hated that. He didn't want to belong to Emile; he wanted to belong to Gibbs. But he doubted Gibbs would want him after all this. Gibbs wouldn't want someone as weak as he was, he was barely holding it together and Emile hadn't even touched him.

"I'm being pathetic," Tony whispered bitterly.

"Hey," Gibbs said sharply. "That is not true. You have every right to react like this."

Gibbs moved closer to Tony but Tony stepped backwards.

"Gibbs he didn't even touch me," Tony yelled desperately. "How can you pretend that I'm not being pathetic? I couldn't even move when they were there!"

"They may not have touched you tonight but Emile has before. Tony, I don't think you're being pathetic or weak or whatever other derogatory word is running through your brain."

Tony almost broke then. Almost moved in and let Gibbs hold him but he just couldn't do it.

"Why not? You wanted me as your sub not as someone you had to protect from fucking vampires. You didn't sign up for this, Boss; I'm not going to ask you to stay."

"Tony," Gibbs said frustrated. "Being a sub means you let your dom take care of you. I took you on as my sub knowing that you were a vampire, I knew the risks. The fact that Emile still wants you doesn't change that."

"But it puts you in danger. Just being with me puts you danger, they won't hesitate to kill you," Tony whispered. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

Gibbs moved and Tony didn't have the strength to pull away. He let Gibbs pull him close and sighed as he felt his dom's arms wrap around him.

"Yes you damn well should have," Gibbs said vehemently. "And you think I care that I'm in danger? I couldn't just let you walk even if I didn't know what would happen."

Tony wished he could walk away, wished that he had the strength not to stay but he couldn't. Being here in Gibbs' arms felt too good. He felt safe and he couldn't walk away from that. Not when he had spent too long being afraid.

"Really?" Tony asked pathetically. He wished he could just accept that Gibbs wanted him but it was too hard to believe. Gibbs was always so sure and confident and not to mention hot as hell. It was too hard for Tony to believe that Gibbs wanted him to keep. Logically he knew that if Gibbs didn't want him he would say so. Gibbs wouldn't string him along like this. Gibbs wouldn't have gone through all of this if he wasn't interested. But then again Tony never said he was logical.

"Really," Gibbs affirmed holding him tight and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "But you know what you have to do so that I can keep you safe don't you?"

Tony stiffened but nodded. "Yeah," he whispered.

Tony really didn't want to do it. He didn't want to take Gibbs' life for no good reason, didn't want to be the reason why Gibbs was never reunited with his wife and daughter. Gibbs had said that they were safe, that he wanted to stay but Tony wasn't entirely sure Gibbs had thought that through. Eternity is a long time and Tony didn't want Gibbs to resent him later on because he couldn't see Shannon or Kelly.

"I won't make you do it, Tony," Gibbs said softly. "But I want it to be you."

Tony let his head drop to Gibbs shoulder and breathed in his scent. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he said quietly. "All I remember from when I got turned was Emile biting me, that's it. What if I do it wrong?"

"You won't," Gibbs reassured. "And William and Natalie are gonna be here. They won't let anything go wrong."

It felt wrong to trust Natalie. All his instincts had told him to run when she was near. Tony knew that she wanted to help, hell she had already saved him from Emile once but that didn't stop him from being afraid. He had never known of any dominant vampires, who didn't hurt their submissives, who actually loved them. The few other dominants Tony had met had been nothing like Natalie, they had all been like Emile. All they had wanted was to fuck him and to hurt him. They got off on his pain and humiliation, they got off on the fact that he couldn't say no. Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't be like that when he was changed, he really did but that didn't stop him from thinking about it. And again there was the fact that Gibbs would be able to control him, really control him. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to say no and that scared the shit out of him. Just thinking about how it felt when someone else was controlling his body was enough to make him feel sick. Even though he knew that Gibbs would never order him to do anything he didn't want to he was still scared. He couldn't help it.

"It'll be fine," Gibbs reiterated and again Tony wondered how Gibbs wasn't sick of reassuring him.

Tony looked at Gibbs and saw the confidence and determination in Gibbs eyes. Gibbs really believed that it would be fine and Tony knew that even as a human Gibbs would fight to the death to keep him away from Emile. He didn't doubt that as a vampire Gibbs would tear Emile limb from limb.

"I don't like having Natalie here," Tony said bluntly. "I know she's only helping but I don't like it."

"What if she's in another room?" Gibbs asked. "William will know what to do. I doubt Natalie will mind."

Tony sighed and reluctantly pulled himself out of Gibbs' arms. "Yeah that'll work," he said softly.

"There's something else that's bothering you," Gibbs stated.

Tony didn't think he would ever be able to understand how Gibbs could always read him like a book. It would probably help Gibbs a lot with their relationship, Tony thought. As much as he wanted to open up to Gibbs, Tony knew most of the time Gibbs would have to make him tell him what was going on in his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked quickly. "I mean this is a huge decision, you shouldn't make it so quickly. We should wait."

"Tony," Gibbs said softly. "I knew that first night that this was what I was gonna do. But I don't think that's what's really bothering you is it?"

Tony grinned, Gibbs had always been able to see through his lies and elaborate stories as well.

"Boss, I swear you don't need to become a vampire. I'm pretty sure you already have supernatural abilities."

Gibbs just gave him that look that he always gave every time he wanted Ton to hurry up and get to the point. Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out how to phrase what was going on in his head without offending Gibbs.

"It's just, well; you being a dominant vampire is going to be…" Tony trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Going to be what?" Gibbs asked.

"Different," Tony finished lamely. "Everything will change; you will literally be able to control me. I've always followed your orders but I had a choice. Now I won't."

"You know I'd never order you to do anything you were uncomfortable with," Gibbs said his eyes showing how hurt he was by the statement even if his voice didn't change.

"I know, Boss," Tony reassured quickly. "Believe me, I know that. But it's not that, it's the little things. You might tell me to grab you something and before I would have done it but if you tell me to do something when you're a dominant vampire I won't even have time to register what you've asked before my body reacts. I would have absolutely no control over my body."

Gibbs paused and for the first time ever, Tony thought Gibbs looked uncertain. Really uncertain.

"Tony, I know that having to follow my orders would remind you of Emile and what he did. I get that but I can't lose you Tony and this is the only way that I can keep you safe. We can deal with the ramifications of me being a vampire later but right now Emile is out there and I can't lose you to him, Tony. I can't deal with that."

Tony didn't think he had ever heard Gibbs sound that desperate. Gibbs was that desperate for him, that desperate to be with him forever. Tony didn't think he had ever felt more wanted in his life than he did at that moment.

"Ok," Tony said softly. "I'll do it, just don't be hurt if I'm freaked out a little after alright?"

Gibbs smiled. "I won't," he said. "You're stuck with me forever once this is done."

"I think I can handle that," Tony said. "They're outside by the way."

"How do you know that?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Vampires can always tell if other vampires are nearby," Tony said simply. "That's why I never stayed in one place for too long, as soon as I'd sense another vampire I'd pack up and leave, regardless if they were dominant or submissive."

Gibbs nodded. "That's a useful ability to have. I'm gonna let them in now alright? The sooner we get this done the better."

"Alright."

As nervous as Tony was about turning Gibbs he was also kind of looking forward to it. Once Gibbs was turned Tony wouldn't have to worry about losing Gibbs. They really would have an eternity to work things out, for Gibbs to help him with all the shit he had in his past and for Tony to get over being bonded to a dominant vampire.

Tony hoped Emile would leave them alone once Gibbs was changed but he doubted that would happen. But he knew that if Emile and Gibbs got into a confrontation Gibbs would come out on top. There was no way that Gibbs would let Emile get the best of him. For the first time in a long time Tony thought that things really might be ok.

* * *

Sorry it'a shorter chapter than usual, I've had major computer issues this past week! I've had to take my laptop in and I won't get it back for two weeks so I've been bribing my sister for hers :] I should have another chapter up in the next three days.

Thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

Tony breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself while Gibbs talked to Natalie and William. He knew that it was stupid to make Natalie stay in another room but there was no way in hell that he would be able to turn Gibbs with her in the room. It was bad enough with William. It was obvious at the club how well Natalie and William clicked and Tony knew that William would fall for Natalie without hesitation. William had exactly the kind of relationship with Natalie that Tony wanted with Gibbs and he was exactly the kind of sub that Tony wanted to be. But he wasn't sure that would happen; he wasn't sure he would ever be able to embrace his submissive nature the way William had.

"Tony," Gibbs said walking back into the living room. "Natalie's in the basement. William will be up in a moment. You ready?"

"No," Tony replied honestly.

"William can do it if you really don't want to," Gibbs said softly.

"No," Tony said quickly. "If it's going to happen I'm gonna be the one to do it."

Gibbs gave that little half smiled that only appeared when he was really pleased by something. "Come here," he said.

Tony moved closer to Gibbs and allowed his dom to pull him into his arms.

"It is going to be fine," Gibbs reiterated and right now Tony wasn't entirely sure who he was trying to convince. As confident as Gibbs seemed it hadn't really occurred to Tony that he wasn't the only one who was a little freaked out. Gibbs was literally about to give up his life for him, about to give up his only chance at ever seeing his wife and daughter again and so far he hadn't done anything to help. Tony felt guilty as he realized that he had been so busy freaking out that he hadn't thought about how Gibbs must be freaking out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Gibbs shoulder.

Gibbs pulled back surprised. "Why? You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"No, I do," Tony said lifting his head and looking at Gibbs. "I kept thinking about how this was such a big deal for me but I wasn't really thinking about you. Are you really sure you want to go through with this? Don't think about me, just think about what it's gonna mean for you."

"I can't not think about you, Tony," Gibbs said softly. "All I know is that doing this means that I get you and that's all I want. Yeah, it's a little freaky but it's worth it."

Tony couldn't see any hesitation in Gibbs' eyes. He quickly kissed Gibbs on the lips and enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around him and hoped like hell that they weren't about to make a huge mistake. Reluctantly, Tony pulled away from Gibbs.

"We should get this over with," Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded and looked over Tony's shoulder. Tony turned to see William standing in the doorway.

"You two ready?" William asked. "I'd rather not wait any longer than necessary, Natalie feels the same. Emile is unpredictable and obsessed and the fact that he's ganging up with Nathaniel isn't good."

Tony nodded. "Sorry about Natalie," he said softly. "I just don't think I could do this with her that close."

William nodded, his eyes understanding. "It's fine, Tony, Natalie understands."

"Ok, that's good. I don't want her to think that I think she's like Emile. I know she's not, it's just…" Tony paused trying to find the right words without embarrassing himself or pissing off William. "It's just hard," he finished lamely.

"Tony, I probably would have done the exact same thing if I were in your position," William said softly.

"Oh, that's good I guess," Tony muttered.

He felt Gibbs move next to him and grab his hand. Tony felt pathetic at how much it helped to have Gibbs touch him but he couldn't deny that nothing else would work. Gibbs was and always had been the only one who could calm him down or make him feel better.

"Should we do this?" Gibbs asked.

"We should," William said. "Where's the bedroom?"

"Why in the bedroom?" Tony asked.

William's face split into a wide grin before he laughed. "Believe me, when he's changed you're not going to be going anywhere. It's easier for you both if you're in the bedroom. Trust me."

"What exactly is going to happen?" Gibbs asked slowly.

"It really depends on whether you're dominant or submissive," William said. "But I think it's fairly obvious that you'll be a dominant so it really it is fairly simple. When you wake up you won't be able to focus on much except Tony as he made you; and you'll have drunken his blood."

"So we'll just have sex as soon as he wakes up?" Tony asked. "That didn't happen when Emile turned me."

"And that's a very good thing," William said sharply before sighing. "Look obviously you really don't know a huge amount about how vampires are made and the semantics of it all so I'll give you a brief overview alright? But in the bedroom; I want this done as soon as possible."

Gibbs nodded and led Tony and William upstairs into the master bedroom. Gibbs sat on the corner of the bed and pulled Tony down next to him and clasped their hands together.

"Right; I'm going to make this quick," William said. "You've heard about bonding?"

Tony and Gibbs both nodded.

"I don't know anything about it; just that when a dominant and submissive are bonded the submissive can only obey their dominant. Other dominants have no control," Tony said slowly.

"That's right. There are two aspects to it, physical and mental. Physically it really just involves the exchange of body fluids."

"Just sex?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Sex and blood," William corrected.

"So after I've turned Gibbs, which I still have no idea how to do, we have sex and I give him some of my blood?" Tony asked.

"Basically, yes. But there is the mental aspect, you have to submit. You can't hold back. If you do you'll still bond but it won't be complete and you won't be as safe from Emile as we would like you to be," William said.

Tony slumped when William mentioned submitting. He wanted to so badly but he wasn't sure that he could regardless of how dire the situation was.

"We'll try," Gibbs said firmly. "We'll take what we can get, it's better than nothing."

Tony leaned against Gibbs, grateful that his dom still wanted him even though he still didn't know if he could give it all up.

"Why didn't Emile do this when he turned me?" Tony asked quietly.

"I don't know," William replied honestly. "But if he had we wouldn't be having this conversation. The thing is bonding isn't a one way deal, the dominant is affected as well as the submissive."

"How?" Gibbs asked sharply.

"They are connected to their submissive; feel what they feel, it is inordinately painful for bonded vampires to be separated. Emile could never have truly bonded with you because for it to work both parties must be willing and you wouldn't have submitted to him," William said softly. "If he had tried when you were unwilling it would have had some effect but it wouldn't be complete. I don't know of any dominant vampires that have bonded with unwilling submissives. There's no point."

"Well it's not like they need to," Tony said bitterly. "They can dictate our every move without being bonded."

"Yeah they can but this will stop that," William said.

"Not completely," Tony whispered.

"No, not completely," William agreed. "And I know this is going to be hard for you, believe me I know, but you have just got to learn to trust Gibbs not to order you to do something that you don't want to do."

"It's not just that," Gibbs said before Tony could say anything. "What if I order him to do something without meaning to? I don't want him to feel like he did with Emile."

Tony turned his head and looked at Gibbs surprised at the worry on his face.

"You couldn't ever make me feel like that, Jethro," Tony said. He was surprised when he realized how true that was. Even though Gibbs may be able to have total control over his body, Tony knew that he would never feel like he did with Emile. Tony realized that if Gibbs did anything he didn't like, even by accident, all he had to do was tell him to stop or to revoke the order. It really was that simple. Gibbs would stop anything that made Tony uncomfortable or scared.

"I know you'd stop," he whispered. "Emile would never stop but you would."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand in response and his eyes took on a look that Tony had never seen.

"I think you'll be fine," William said softly. "You'll work through any issues together."

"Ok," Tony said. "Let's do it."

William moved away from the wall and looked intently at Gibbs.

"You can't fight this," William said. "It'll make it harder for Tony and he might freak out and we do not want that to happen. So don't struggle; just let it happen. You have to trust him."

"I do trust him," Gibbs said angrily.

"Well now's your chance to show him that. And, Tony," William continued turning to look at Tony. "You need to stay calm; if you panic or fuck this up he will die. You need to understand that, it's not complicated but there is a method and you need to follow it."

Tony nodded, ignoring the way his stomach dropped when William talked about Gibbs dying. He could do this; he had to.

"I will. But you'll stay, won't you?"

William nodded. "I will; but once you've started changing him I can't intervene."

"Ok. What am I supposed to do?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs, take your shirt off," William ordered. "It's not that complicated but you need to stop when I say and that's going to be hard. You have to bite him and drink his blood; all of it."

"How?" Tony asked. "I was full after hardly any last time."

"Fight through it," William said. "It's hard but you need to drain all of his blood from his body. As soon as that's done you give him yours. He's gonna be unconscious so you're going to have to make him drink it."

"Ok. How long do I have between draining his blood and giving him mine?"

"Not long. Less than a minute. That's why you can't panic. He will look dead, he won't feel alive but he will come back as one of us provided you give him your blood straight away."

"You can do this, Tony," Gibbs said softly.

Tony looked at Gibbs and ignored the sinking feeling in his gut and how his hands shook. He couldn't screw this up; he had far too much to lose. Right now, Tony was incredibly glad that he couldn't cry because if he could the look of absolute trust in Gibbs' eyes would have set him off.

Tony quickly moved over to Gibbs and kissed him, taking in the sound of his heart beat and the feel of his warm alive skin under his hands. He sighed as Gibbs' tongue opened his mouth and slipped inside. Tony let himself relax into the kiss, if he did this right he would get to do this forever.

William coughed and Tony pulled away and looked up sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be," William said smiling. "I doubt I would have been any different had I turned Natalie. You're lucky that you get to share this."

Tony didn't feel terribly lucky right now but hopefully that feeling would come once this was over.

"Come on, Tony," Gibbs said softly. "Let's do this."

Tony ran his fingers over the vein pulsing in Gibbs' neck; he could smell the blood flowing and just the thought of tasting it made his fangs extend. "You sure?" he asked for what felt like the millionth time.

Tony felt Gibbs' hand connect solidly with the back of his head in response.

"What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"Helps you hurry up on the job," Gibbs answered innocently.

Tony couldn't help the small laugh that escaped at Gibbs' words. He moved closer, breathing in Gibbs' smell and running his tongue along his neck. If he was going to go through with it he would have to do it now. Tony pushed back the fear that leapt out at him and let his fangs pierce the skin of Gibbs' neck and groaned at the sensation of blood flowing over his tongue. This was different than drinking from Gibbs' wrist; it was more personal, more intimate. Tony grabbed onto Gibbs' hand as he drank and held on tightly even as Gibbs' grip became slack. Tony continued to drink, even when the flow of blood down his throat stopped making his head spin with desire and started tasting sickly sweet. He continued to force down the blood even when he felt the exact moment when Gibbs' stopped breathing; when his heart stopped beating. Tony kept drinking, he sucked harder forcing Gibbs' blood out of his body until finally no more came.

Tony didn't even need to hear William speak before he slashed at his own wrist with his fangs and pressed the wound to Gibbs' mouth. He titled Gibbs' head upward and hoped like hell that his blood was getting into Gibbs' body.

"That's enough," William said but Tony refused to pull his wrist away.

"Tony, that's enough. There's nothing else you can do," William repeating pulling Tony off Gibbs' limp body.

He may have been able to refrain from panicking while turning Gibbs but he sure as hell couldn't now.

"Oh, fuck," Tony whispered his eyes wide as he took in Gibbs unmoving form. Gibbs' skin was grey and he had some of Tony's blood trickling out from the corner of his mouth. His blue eyes were open and glassy and stared up at the ceiling.

Tony fell against the wall and slid down not once taking his eyes off Gibbs unmoving form.

"Why isn't he moving," he whispered.

Tony felt William move and sit down next to him. "Just wait. He will."

William sounded confident but Gibbs didn't look like he would be waking up anytime soon. Tony stared at Gibbs for what felt like hours but in reality would have only been minutes. He stared, looking for any sign of movement to show that it had worked but he didn't find any.

"Why is he taking so long," Tony whispered desperately. It shouldn't take this long; something had gone wrong. He had fucked up somehow and now he wasn't going to have Gibbs at all. Tony let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes. He just wanted to scream; he wanted to hurt someone, anyone. He wanted to hurt William and Natalie for making him do this; he wanted to hurt Gibbs for letting him but most of all he wanted to hurt himself. Natalie and William may have told him that he had to do it and Gibbs may have let him but when it came down to it he did it. Tony couldn't stop sound of despair that escaped him. He had killed the only person who had ever loved him.

"Tony, stop," William said grabbing his arm.

Tony growled and pulled away and pushed himself up. "Get the fuck away from me," he yelled. "This was a stupid idea from the start. I should have gone with Emile; that's what's going to happen anyway. At least then Gibbs would have still been alive."

It was over; it had been good while it lasted but it was gone. Tony didn't have Gibbs anymore; hell, he didn't have anyone anymore. He wouldn't stand a chance against Nathaniel and Emile and he doubted that Natalie would protect him forever. Not that Tony would let her. He knew that he deserved whatever Emile did to him; not that Emile could do anything that could hurt Tony as much as he hurt now.

"That's the stupidest thing you've said all evening."

Tony thought that if his heart had still been beating that it would have stopped at the sound of Gibbs' voice. Tony turned around, hardly believing that Gibbs had actually spoken but when he looked on the bed there Gibbs was sitting up and looking right at him. And right then Tony forgot that William was even in the room. Tony forgot that Natalie was somewhere in the house and that Emile was after him. All Tony could focus on was Gibbs.

He shoved past William and onto the bed before kissing Gibbs desperately.

"I thought you were dead," Tony whispered between kisses.

"I am dead," Gibbs said as he divested Tony of his shirt.

Tony didn't reply, he just groaned as Gibbs ran his hands over his stomach and chest, tweaking his nipples until Tony was moaning into Gibbs' mouth. Gibbs quickly turned them so that Tony was lying on his back looking up at him in surprise.

Gibbs kissed him possessively, his tongue demanding entrance and Tony let him in. He moaned loudly as Gibbs tongue slid against his making his head spin and his cock harden further. Tony tried to participate more but Gibbs just pushed him further into the mattress and pinned his arms above him head.

"I don't want you to move," Gibbs growled and for the first time Tony noticed the sharp fangs that Gibbs now possessed. He shivered and at that moment Tony didn't think he would have cared if Gibbs had ordered him not to move, he just wanted Gibbs in him. Now.

Tony looked right into Gibbs eyes and saw the love and possessiveness shining in them. Tony didn't know why he ever thought that Gibbs would change once he had been turned.

He gasped as Gibbs grabbed his aching cock through his pants and squeezed tightly. Tony couldn't think as Gibbs continued to play with his cock through his pants and lowered his mouth to his left nipple. The pressure on his cock and the scraping of Gibbs' fangs across his nipple was driving him crazy. Gibbs alternated between his left nipple and his right, licking and biting until Tony was almost delirious with need.

"Please," Tony moaned. "Jethro, please."

Tony felt like his whole body was on fire and he still had his pants on. Gibbs moved back up to his mouth and kissed him fiercely before pulling back.

"You have no idea how amazing you are when you beg," Gibbs whispered in his ear. "But what are you begging for?"

Tony didn't even know; couldn't put into words what he wanted so desperately. His brain was fried and every time Gibbs touched his skin it sent sparks up his body.

"You," Tony gasped and Gibbs slid his hand under the waistband of his pants and grabbed his aching cock. "I need you."

"You've got me, Tony," Gibbs said before moving down to his neck and sucking at the red mark left from the previous night.

Tony felt himself sink further back into the mattress as Gibbs stroked his cock and sucked at his neck. He couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to but right now all Tony could do was surrender to Gibbs. He barely even noticed when Gibbs yanked his pants off; he was so lost in the sensation of Gibbs' hand on him. Tony felt Gibbs run his hands over his body possessively.

"Mine," Tony heard Gibbs whisper above him.

"Yours," Tony whimpered. "I'm all yours."

And it was true. Any hesitation about submitting to Gibbs flew out the window. Gibbs would take care of him no matter what. It was really that simple, nothing else mattered. He belonged to Gibbs and Gibbs wouldn't hurt him. Tony *knew* without a doubt that Gibbs wouldn't hurt him. Tony felt his body relax even further under Gibbs' hands and he knew that Gibbs had felt Tony's realization.

He felt Gibbs' body cover his, felt Gibbs cock rub against his own and their chests press together. One of Gibbs' hands grabbed his wrists, holding his arms together while the other grabbed his hair.

"That's it, Tony. Fall for me," Gibbs whispered in his ear. "Just let go, I've got you."

And that was all it took. Tony felt himself drift beyond that place where Gibbs had taken him before. All he could feel was Gibbs' hands on his body. Nothing else penetrated through. Tony felt like he was floating and before he knew it a slick finger was working its way into his body and he just spread his legs silently asking for more. Gibbs tortured him, working one finger then two into his body, barely touching his prostate. Gibbs stretched him slowly and sweetly until Tony didn't even know what language he was begging in. He just knew he wanted more.

And he got it. Tony groaned out load as he felt Gibbs cock enter him in one swift motion. Gibbs didn't wait; he pulled almost all the way out and thrust in again and again. Tony thought he was going mad with pleasure. His cock was leaking and lying flat against his stomach and each time Gibbs thrust and tagged his prostate Tony thought he would come. But he held off. He wanted to come when Gibbs did.

Tony floated in subspace, basking in the feel of Gibbs taking him, of Gibbs owning him and finally when Tony wasn't sure if he could hold off any longer Gibbs spoke.

"Look at me," Gibbs said roughly.

Tony opened his eyes and tried to focus on Gibbs but he couldn't. Everything was too much.

"Come for me, Tony," Gibbs whispered.

Tony barely even registered Gibbs' whispered words before Gibbs roughly claimed him mouth and began thrusting into him harder and deeper than he had before. Tony's whole world exploded as he came longer and harder than he ever had in his life, his come coating his stomach. Tony rode out the waves of pleasure and groaned again as he felt Gibbs come inside him.

Tony lay there trembling under Gibbs' body. He couldn't think about moving. He couldn't think about anything other than how good it felt to have Gibbs still inside him and his weight on top of him.

He sighed as he felt Gibbs run his fingers through his hair and then sighed as Gibbs pulled out.

"Tony?" He heard Gibbs ask but right now it required far too much effort to come back up and respond. Tony decided he'd rather stay right where he was and threw an arm over Gibbs and tangled their legs together before resting his head on Gibbs' chest.

Tony barely registered Gibbs soft laughter and just focused on the feel of Gibbs underneath him. It didn't matter that his heart was no longer beating or that Gibbs wasn't breathing, he was there. Tony hummed slightly as Gibbs fingers traced patterns on his back and moved in closer.

"You're going to have to come up, Tony," Gibbs said amused. "Natalie and William are right outside the door."

And right then Tony really didn't care where the hell Natalie, William or Emile were. He couldn't even focus on them right now. He was quite content to let Gibbs do all the talking while he just lay there. Thinking about the future or anything other than Gibbs was a little too much for Tony's brain to handle right now and he didn't want to come up and face the real world. It had been hard for him to let go and now that he had he was going to enjoy being in his own subspace. He didn't need to come up; he knew that Gibbs would take care of him. Gibbs always did.

* * *

Here's a longish chapter to make up for the short one :] Emile and Nathaniel aren't out of the picture just yet so look forward to some Tony!angst in the future. And Tony and Gibbs still need to talk about what they have to do in regards to the case and about the rules and such with their relationship. So a fair way to go before this story is finished I think :]

Thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs had thought that being changed would have hurt or at least been uncomfortable but it wasn't like that at all. It was surprisingly peaceful. He had felt the sharp pain when Tony's fangs pierced his neck but after that all he felt was the gentle suction from Tony's mouth, nothing else. Eventually he had lost consciousness and when he awoke everything had been different. Gibbs thought that he'd had good hearing before but now it was superb and his eye sight was incredible.

Gibbs ran his fingers though Tony's hair; amazed by how much softer the strands felt as they brushed his fingertips. Although he had been amazed by his heightened senses when he awoke he hadn't had much time to enjoy them before he had seen Tony and had seen the look of total devastation and anger on his face.

Gibbs may have been vague about the actual changing but he could remember the events after with absolute clarity. The feeling of having Tony submit under him; of having Tony give everything up wasn't something Gibbs would ever forget. It had been the most intense experience of his life, he had never had this amount of control over anyone and the way Tony just *took* it was amazing. The feeling of sliding into Tony's welcoming body as a vampire was incredible and far better than it had been as a human. He had felt Tony's arousal, felt Tony's need and at that moment Gibbs had realised that they were bonding, that that was what he was meant to do.

And now Tony was so far down in his own subspace that the only thing that penetrated through to his mind was Gibbs. Tony didn't seem to care about Emile or any other vampire other than Gibbs. As much as Gibbs wanted to indulge Tony in this, wanted to let him stay down he couldn't. It was too dangerous and Gibbs was not about to lose Tony now.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said sharply. "You have to come back now."

Tony glanced up at him and Gibbs saw how much Tony wanted to say where he was. Tony was practically begging Gibbs to let him stay, to not make him face everything he had been running from. Gibbs wished he could let him. He sat up quickly, pulling Tony with him and stared at him.

"Tony, come up," Gibbs ordered. And Tony did.

Tony's eyes lost that dreamy quality and slid back into focus and he stiffened in Gibbs arms.

"You're alright, Tony," Gibbs whispered hoping that ordering Tony hadn't been the wrong thing to do.

"I know," Tony said a little hoarsely. "Sorry."

Gibbs hated seeing that insecure look on Tony's face but what he hated more was that he *felt* it. He could actually feel the lack of self worth and fear that Tony felt.

"Stop thinking like that, Tony," Gibbs said sharply.

"I don't think your orders can control my thoughts, Boss," Tony whispered.

"Well I'm asking you then. I don't want you to feel like that," Gibbs said firmly. He wanted to tear Emile to shreds for making Tony like this. Even after all they'd been through the past week Tony still felt like he didn't deserve Gibbs.

"Feel like what?" Tony asked.

"Like you don't deserve me, like you don't deserve to be happy." Gibbs grabbed the back of Tony's neck and pulled him close so that their foreheads were touching. He stared at Tony hoping that his sub could see how much he wanted him.

"It's hard, Jethro. But hey, I'm getting better, at least I know you actually want me now," Tony grinned.

"It's a hell of a lot more than just want," Gibbs said seriously. "You don't give up your life to spend an eternity with someone you just want."

The look in Tony's eyes showed that he knew exactly what Gibbs was trying to see, that he felt it. Gibbs quickly brushed his lips across Tony's lips before rolling off the bed with a gracefulness he hadn't managed in years. He grabbed Tony's clothes and tossed them onto the bed.

"Come on, we've kept Natalie and William waiting long enough."

Gibbs quickly shoved his clothes on before turning back to Tony who was standing with just his pants on with the top button undone.

"Where's your shirt," Gibbs asked.

"It got ripped," Tony shrugged.

Gibbs glared at Tony for a second before turning and rummaging through his drawers before tossing an old worn sweatshirt at Tony.

"And do your pants up," Gibbs said before adding, "Please."

Tony looked surprised. "You said please."

"Means it's not an order," Gibbs said.

Tony looked surprised before throwing the jersey on and doing up his pants. "You know I'm alright with orders, Jethro. You can't say please for everything."

"I can damn well try," Gibbs muttered.

Tony moved over to him and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you, but I meant what I said; you could never make me feel like Emile did."

Gibbs was absurdly relieved to hear that; it didn't matter that Tony had already told him once. Thinking about someone being able to control you and actually having it happen were two completely different things and Gibbs wasn't about to assume that Tony would be alright with Gibbs ordering him around.

Gibbs was about to reply when he felt something. One look at Tony and he knew that Tony had felt it too.

"It's Emile and Nathaniel," Tony whispered.

"How do you know that?" Gibbs asked even though he knew it was true.

"I just do," Tony answered. "Once you've met a vampire you remember them. You've been feeling Natalie and William in the house but you know they're not a threat so they haven't bothered you. You haven't felt Emile as a vampire until now."

"And he is definitely a threat," Gibbs muttered striding over to the bedroom door and yanking it open revealing Natalie and William.

"They're outside," Natalie said walking into the bedroom, William following her. "And Emile is very angry."

"Angrier than before?" Gibbs asked surprised, walking back to the bed and sitting down.

William nodded standing besides Natalie. "Yes. He felt Tony bond with you. He knows he's lost his chance."

"So why's he still here?" Tony asked and Gibbs didn't need to look at him to see the fear that he knew would be in Tony's eyes. He could feel it. Gibbs clicked his fingers and instantly Tony was kneeling at his feet, his head resting on Gibbs' thigh. Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair knowing how it soothed Tony.

"Because to him Gibbs made a challenge and he's not about to back down," Natalie answered. "But there's four of us and only two of them."

"So he's just going to barge in here and start a fight with four vampires, two of which are bonded submissives?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"No, I don't think he will," William said. "He may be angry but he's not stupid. He knows he'll lose if he comes in now, even with Nathaniel's help."

"I don't understand why Nathaniel is even with him," Tony whispered butting his head against Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs resumed his stroking waiting for William or Natalie to answer.

"Emile's stronger," Natalie said finally. "That's the only reason I can think of for Nathaniel to follow him out here when he knows we could kill him."

"I can't think of another reason why either," William said frustrated. "Dominants can coexist, and in extreme cases be friends but never close enough to go to the lengths Nathaniel is going to for Emile. They feel uncomfortable around each other. Emile must have threatened him in some way."

"You feel uncomfortable?" Tony asked looking up at Gibbs in surprise.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, am I meant to?" He asked looking at William and Natalie.

"It's alright because Gibbs and Natalie are both bonded. They know that their submissives are safe," William answered.

"I didn't think most dominants really cared about their submissives," Tony said bitterly and it was a painful reminder of the hell Tony had endured as a child.

"They don't," Natalie said sympathetically. "They see their submissives as objects, something that is theirs and they don't want to lose them to another dominant. Even if all they d to their submissive his hurt them."

"Why?" Gibbs asked. "I don't understand why the norm is for dominants to abuse and hurt submissives."

"Because dominants crave power," Natalie said. "It's who we are. Most don't give a damn about how they get that power. They can just go and find a submissive and make them do whatever the hell they want them to. It doesn't work like that for me or you. I like knowing William does what I ask simply because *I* asked it."

"That's how it is for me and I'm sure as hell not going to angry if Tony says no," Gibbs said strongly looking down at Tony. He couldn't even imagine what Tony and William had endured and Emile would have to get through him if he wanted Tony again.

"You're a minority in this world then," William said. "Tony's lucky."

"Wish I could have been around sooner," Gibbs said softly.

"You can't help what's already happened, Jethro," Tony said looking up at him. "I am damn lucky to have you around now."

A loud cracking noise resounded throughout the house and everyone in the bedroom got to their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs asked pulling Tony close.

"Boss, you're a lot stronger than you were before," Tony whispered.

Gibbs looked down and loosened his grip muttering an apology.

"They've left," Natalie stated.

Gibbs realised that he couldn't feel Emile or Nathaniel's presence any more.

"Do you think they'll come back tonight?" Tony asked.

"I doubt it," William said. "Emile's smart. He wouldn't come back when you've bonded and are so obviously prepared for him."

"So now we have to sit and wait for him to make up his mind about when he's going to attack us?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"No, you have to," Natalie said firmly. "We'll try and find him before he does anything."

That didn't really sit well with Gibbs. He didn't want to let someone else find Emile, he wanted to do it. And then he wanted to tear the bastard limb from limb. Gibbs hadn't really had a lot of time to think about what Emile had done to Tony when he was a child and each time he did think about it, he saw red.

"The safest option for Tony is to stay here with you," William said softly. "I get that you're angry but that's not going to help."

Gibbs sighed. "I know. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," Natalie said. "Do not let Tony out of your sight."

Gibbs chuckled. "Believe me that's not going to be a problem."

"I didn't think so," Natalie said smiling. "William and I better leave now. I'd rather Emile didn't have too much of a head start."

Gibbs nodded in agreement and walked William and Natalie to the front door.

"Be careful, Gibbs," Natalie said. "Emile wants Tony badly. Tony's your responsibility now; take care of him."

"Will do," Gibbs promised.

Gibbs shut the door as Natalie and William left before turning to see Tony sitting on the stairs staring at him.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked concerned.

Tony gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's just been a long day. Sometimes I wish I could still sleep, just to turn everything off. Sleep is one thing you'll probably miss."

Gibbs walked over to tony and sat beside him. "I haven't got any regrets, Tony. And you don't have to worry about trying to turn things off any more, that's what I'm here for."

Tony sighed and leaned against Gibbs. "I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me every day. It's not fair."

Gibbs turned and pressed a kiss to the side of Tony's head and grabbed his hand. "Tony, I want to. I enjoy having someone to look after, someone who needs me."

"I've got a lot of shit in my past, Jethro," Tony said quietly. "And not all of it involves Emile. It's not going to be easy with me."

Gibbs had a good idea about what Tony was talking about. Tony rarely mentioned his family and the little information Gibbs had heard didn't paint a pretty picture. Gibbs wished he could give Tony's father a piece of his mind. It was obvious that the man didn't give a rat's ass about his son and Tony had no doubt spent most of his childhood being neglected by his family. Gibbs didn't know how bad it had been at Tony's house but he wouldn't rule out physical abuse. He wanted to confront Tony about it but he wanted Tony to be able to trust him enough to talk about it without Gibbs making him.

"Your father?" Gibbs asked softly.

He felt Tony stiffen slightly before sighing. "Yeah. I know you probably already know."

"I've had my suspicions," Gibbs confirmed.

Tony rubbed his hand across his face before standing and leaning against the wall. "It wasn't that bad. It could have been a lot worse."

Gibbs looked up at Tony. "That doesn't really reassure me, Tony. He kicked you around, didn't he?"

Tony nodded his head. "I could take that. I could take the punches, hell I could even take him breaking my god damn arm but I couldn't take the indifference. I used to piss him off just so he'd take a swing, just so that I knew he knew I existed."

Gibbs clenched his fist and tried to control his anger. So much about Tony made sense now. It was no wonder that Tony was surprised every time a member of the team showed any concern for him. Tony was so used to people not giving a damn if he was hurting or worse not even noticing. Tony never cared or looked out for himself because he didn't know how. No one else had ever done it for him.

"It wasn't that bad," Tony repeated quietly.

Gibbs stood up sharply. "Tony, it's bad whenever a parent uses their kid as a punching bag."

"In comparison," Tony said softly. "Compared to what Emile did, dealing with my father was a piece of cake. After Emile changed me he couldn't do any permanent damage. I think that pissed him off, the fact that I always seemed fine the next day."

"So we're back to that again," Gibbs said angrily.

"Back to what?" Tony said nervously.

"It doesn't matter that your father couldn't do any permanent damage; he still was hitting you. It still hurt you. Why didn't you fight back when you changed, you would have been stronger than him?"

"I was scared, Jethro," Tony said quietly. "When Emile was in my life coming home still felt safe. Having my father in the house still made me feel safe. He wouldn't do what Emile did."

"Christ, that's so fucked up," Gibbs muttered angrily. He couldn't even comprehend it. Tony felt safe at his home where his father beat him because the other option was spending all his time with a vampire who raped him. He walked over to Tony and pulled him close.

"I am not going to let you go through something like that ever again, understand? You're mine."

"Yours," Tony agreed.

Gibbs kissed Tony roughly needing to feel Tony submit; needing to know that Tony was there and that he was alright. Gibbs groaned when Tony's body relaxed against him and Tony's mouth opened. Gibbs kissed Tony for what seemed like hours, making sure that his sub knew that even after revealing what his father had done, Gibbs wasn't going to leave.

When Gibbs finally pulled away Tony's eyes were glazed over and he could feel Tony's erection pressing against his thigh.

"I don't understand how you turned out so good," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I know it's not going to be easy but I don't care. Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind. I don't care how many times I have to tell you."

"This probably isn't going to be the last time," Tony said quietly.

"I know," Gibbs said kissing Tony's forehead. "And that's ok. You'll get it eventually."

Gibbs pulled away from Tony, grinning at how debauched his sub looked, especially with the vivid hickey on his neck.

"Uh, Jethro?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Are you going to finish what you started?" Tony asked with a slight smile moving towards Gibbs.

Gibbs grinned and palmed Tony's cock through his pants causing him to moan. "Nope," Gibbs said pulling his hand back. "I think it's time you learned some of the rules. Firstly, you don't come unless I say you can."

"But..."

"And right now, Tony, I don't want you to come. I like looking at you when you're like this. Might keep you on edge for a while longer."

Tony groaned but didn't complain. "What else?"

"You need a safe word," Gibbs said firmly. "You've got tonight to think of one."

"Do I really? You'll be able to feel if I'm really uncomfortable with something," Tony asked.

"Do it for my sake," Gibbs replied. "I'll feel better knowing you've got one. Just in case."

Tony sighed but nodded. "Alright, I'll think of one."

"And you already know the most important rule, don't you?" Gibbs asked dangerously.

"Don't deliberately let myself get hurt," Tony said quickly.

"Damn right, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "You're mine now and I don't want you damaged."

Tony nodded. "I'll do my best but I might fuck it up."

"We'll deal with that if it happens," Gibbs said. He hoped like hell it wouldn't, he had enough images of Tony hurt to last eternity. He did not need any more.

"What happens with punishment?" Tony asked.

Gibbs hesitated slightly. With other subs spanking had been how he dealt with minor punishments but he wasn't so sure how Tony would respond to that. He knew exactly what he would do if Tony let himself get hurt though and Tony definitely wouldn't like it. But that punishment wouldn't involve anything physical, if Tony was feeling like he needed to be hurt to forget then he was in a really bad mindset and physically punishing him wouldn't work. It would only make things worse.

"It's not the same, Jethro," Tony said softly. "Spanking me isn't the same as giving me a black eye or a broken arm. Even if you do leave a mark, it's not going to be one that I didn't want."

"You a mind reader now?" Gibbs asked smiling slightly.

"No but I've always been able to read yours most of the time," Tony said grinning. "You're not as closed booked as you think you are. And I can feel your emotions now as well."

Gibbs grinned and then deliberately thought about all the things he loved about Tony. "Feel that?" he asked.

Tony flushed before giving him a shy smile. "Yeah, I felt that."

"Good, cause that's how I feel about you all the time," Gibbs said. "Spankings how I deal if you do anything minor, like disobeying me or coming without permission. But you really don't want to know what I'll do if you get hurt."

Tony nodded. "I'll try not to."

"That's all I can ask," Gibbs said before turning and walking into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked following him.

"Trying to find what Emile and Nathaniel did," Gibbs stated.

"Nothing's broken in here," Tony said after having a quick look. "Basement?"

Gibbs nodded and grabbed Tony's hand leading him to the basement.

"I know my way around your house," Tony said grinning as he squeezed Gibbs' hand.

"I know," Gibbs said. "But I like touching you."

They walked down the stairs into the basement and saw the damage Emile and Nathaniel had done. Gibbs' boat was in ruins, the ribs cracked, some even snapped off. There was no way he'd be able to repair it; he would have to start from scratch.

Gibbs felt Tony try and tug his hand away but he held on.

"Boss, look," Tony said tightly. "Fuck I'm sorry."

"It's fine; I can build a new one," Gibbs said.

"But you loved your boat," Tony whispered. "And now it's ruined."

"I hope you're not implying that I love my boat more than I love you," Gibbs said dangerously. "Or that you think that this is somehow your fault."

Tony chewed his lip nervously. "You're really not that pissed off about your boat?"

"Tony, Emile had the opportunity to do a lot worse than wreck my boat tonight. Believe me, I am not that worried about the damn boat. I can start a new one."

"And I can help?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Yeah you can help, Tony," Gibbs said softly hating that Tony felt he had to ask.

"Cool, everyone will be so jealous when I find out how you get them out," Tony exclaimed happily.

Gibbs grinned and pulled Tony in for another kiss.

"You gonna finish what you started now?" Tony asked huskily.

"Maybe," Gibbs said pushing Tony gently against the wall before grinding against him. Tony gasped and tried to thrust back but Gibbs held him back firmly causing Tony to groan in frustration.

"You really have a thing with me not moving don't you?" Tony asked.

"I like having you at my mercy," Gibbs said grinning, nipping at Tony's throat.

"That gonna be one of your rules?" Tony asked arching his neck.

"Nope. Only other rules you need to know is to obey me and I don't think you'll have too much problems with that one," Gibbs said as he unbuttoned Tony's pants.

"And the other?" Tony ground out as he struggled not to move.

"That you belong to me. No one else gets to have you, got it?"

"I've always been yours, Jethro. I don't think I'll have a problem with that one either."

Gibbs agreed. Tony just needed to belong to someone, just needed someone to look after him since he couldn't do it himself. Gibbs had no issues with looking after Tony and making sure he knew how much he was wanted and loved.

* * *

This took longer than I thought, I was suddenly inspired with all these ideas of what I wanted to happen with this fic but then had to continue on from last chapter! This will definitely not be the last from Emile, he's going to show up again. But I think next next chapter Tony deserves a break; he's had a hard time in this story, and also a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far, it makes it so much easier to keep writing even when it gets hard :]

Thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs could feel Tony's eyes roam his body as he made a start on pulling apart the remains of his ruined boat. Tony had wanted to help but Gibbs had refused, Tony felt bad enough as it was, having to help pull apart the wreckage would have made it worse.

Normally it would have taken Gibbs hours to pull apart the remains of his boat but with his new found strength it was only going to take minutes. He methodically pulled apart the broken ribs of the boat and snapped then into smaller pieced before tossing them into the growing pile of wood behind him. He was definitely going to have plenty of firewood.

He had seen how strong Tony was but seeing the power and actually having it were two different things. Gibbs had no idea how Tony controlled it at work. That was definitely something he was going to have to work on. It was probably a good idea to put in for vacation time; he would need to get used to this before trying to head up a case again. Of course he was going to have to try and sort what to do with the latest case; he couldn't very well say that a vampire had killed Jason. They were probably going to have to let the case run its course and become cold; they sure as hell weren't going to find any more evidence. Gibbs didn't like that he couldn't give Jason's fiancée any closure about what had happened but there wasn't anything he could do.

Gibbs felt a spike of hunger run through him and realisation finally sunk in that he was going to be living off blood for the rest of his life.

"What happens when you eat normal food?," Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, it just sits there," Tony said, eyes watching him closely. "Why?"

"What do you do when you eat it then?" Gibbs asked surprised. He had definitely seen Tony eat human food on more than one occasion.

"I bring it back up," Tony said grinning.

Gibbs didn't like the sound of having to make himself sick each day. "That doesn't sound too good."

"Well it's better than having rotting food in your stomach," Tony shot back. "Or having people think you have an eating disorder. Someone confronted me about it once in boarding school. It's a lot easier to force it down than try and fend off accusations like that."

That was true. Gibbs didn't doubt for a moment that his team would be highly suspicious if he stopped eating.

"Wait," Gibbs said suddenly. "I can't drink coffee anymore."

Tony looked at him, his eyes wide. "Oh shit. I didn't even think about that. Well technically you can, you'd just have to bring it up again sooner or later."

Gibbs sighed. That wasn't going to be fun.

"Sorry," Tony whispered. "I didn't really think about all the little things you'll miss out on."

"Don't be," Gibbs said firmly. "Not being able to drink coffee is a small price to pay if it means I get to keep you."

Tony grinned. "I think that's the highest compliment you could give me, Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled before turning back to the remains of his boat and continued to pull it apart.

"Where do you normally hunt?" Gibbs asked suddenly. He hadn't really thought too much about it before but now he was a vampire he was going to have to feed like Tony did. There was no way in hell that he was going feed off humans.

Tony looked up. "Just out of town. It's usually pretty easy to find something. Why?"

Gibbs turned and raised an eyebrow. "So I can feed, why else, DiNozzo?"

"Why would you want to feed off animals?" Tony asked surprised.

"Well I'm not about to go around feeding off humans," Gibbs replied sharply.

"But you can feed off me," Tony said.

That was new. Gibbs hadn't heard of any vampires being able to feed off one and other before. "Am I missing something here?" he asked. "Since when can vampires feed off one and other?"

"Shit, I keep forgetting you know less about all this than I do and I really don't know all that much," Tony said swinging his legs as he perched up on the work bench. "Dominants can feed off submissives. Our blood is more filling and stronger than humans. It's another reason why dominants like us," Tony finished bitterly.

"So submissives have to do all the hard work while the dominants get a free meal?" Gibbs asked neutrally.

Tony nodded. "I would have mentioned it before but it didn't seem important compared to the other stuff."

"I hope you're not thinking that I'm going to lounge back at home while you go off hunting and drink mediocre blood," Gibbs said dangerously.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

Gibbs turned around in exasperation but stopped short when he saw Tony. If his tone of voice hadn't made it clear how uncomfortable he was with the topic of conversation his body language sure did. Tony had drawn his knees up to his chest and was resting his chin on them, his eyes fixed firmly over Gibbs' shoulder.

"Tony, I would never drink from you if you didn't want it," Gibbs said softly.

Tony's eyes flickered over to him. "It's your right," he whispered.

"Nothing gives me the right to force you to do anything," Gibbs said firmly.

"Being my dominant does," Tony whispered. "This isn't like the human scene, in our world dominants have the right to do whatever they like with their submissive. I know you would never hurt me, Jethro but it is your right to drink from me."

"Seems to me that drinking from you is going to hurt you," Gibbs said slowly walking over to Tony. "And I'm not going to do that. I don't give a damn what my so called rights are."

Tony nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know you wouldn't but I keep remembering things that Emile did, things that he said were his right to do, things that you don't know about."

"And you're worried I might think I'm missing out and change my mind?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded miserably.

Gibbs sighed and ran his thumb over Tony's cheek. "Even if I wanted to try something you would still have a say. I wouldn't even attempt to try anything new unless you were comfortable with it. I could never force you into anything."

"I know that, Jethro. Believe me I do know," Tony whispered kissing Gibbs' thumb softly.

"Just gonna take a little longer to wrap your head around it huh?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Yeah. Everything's happened so fast you know? Last week no one knew I was a vampire and Emile was safely tucked away in the back of my mind and now suddenly he's out and you're a vampire and my dominant." Tony paused glancing up at Gibbs warily. "I always swore I'd never have a dominant. I've taught myself not to trust them. But I trust you and that's going against everything I taught myself."

Gibbs squeezed the back of Tony's neck briefly. "Everything you've been trying to hide has suddenly come out. It's understandable for you to be nervous and uncertain but you've been doing a hell of a job, Tony," Gibbs said softly. "You bonded to me and that took complete submission and trust. I know without a doubt that you trust me even if you doubt it sometimes. I knew if I became a vampire that there would be issues, Emile did a good job in ensuring you couldn't trust any dominant but I'm gonna do my best to fix that."

"I hate this," Tony said angrily. "Everything is going so well; I've got you and we're bonded but all the shit from my past keeps ruining it. It just feels wrong, I know I trust you, I've trusted you for the past eight years but now you're a dominant and my body is telling me that trusting you is completely wrong but I still do. "

"Hasn't changed how I feel about you though," Gibbs commented. "I still love you. No matter what else crops up that will never change. And I may be a dominant but I'm still me. I haven't changed."

Tony gave a small smile and grabbed Gibbs' hand, holding on tightly. "There's nothing else that would crop up. You know about my father and Emile, maybe not all the gory details but you know more than anyone else ever did," Tony said earnestly. "And I'll tell you more, I promise, it's just gonna take some time."

"I know and that just shows how much you trust me," Gibbs said smiling. "Let's not talk about Emile anymore tonight; I think you've had enough. Come on, we'll stack the rest of this tomorrow."

"Is Leroy Jethro Gibbs really about to walk away from a mess?" Tony teased getting up gracefully.

Gibbs smirked. "Yes he is but don't think you won't be helping me tomorrow."

"I can live with that." Tony paused as they reached the top of the stairs. "And, Jethro, thanks for not pushing me about Emile and my father. It means a lot."

"Pushing wouldn't have done any good," Gibbs said softly. "I know enough. But believe me if I thought you would be safe alone I would have gone after Emile and your father as soon as I had been changed."

Tony smiled softly. "I know you would have but I'm glad you didn't. I'd rather you and Emile didn't fight it out."

"You don't think I'd win?" Gibbs asked affronted.

"No, not that," Tony said quickly. "But he wouldn't play fair. I'd rather have you here than risk losing you. I can't go back to not having you."

"You won't have to," Gibbs said. "I won't let that happen."

Tony sighed. "I don't understand why he's so obsessed. There are plenty of submissives out there, why me?"

"Because you're unique, Tony," Gibbs said. "Any dominant would be obsessed with you, I know I am. Now, no more about Emile got it? Tonight you can just forget."

Tony perked up at that. "Does that mean you're gonna finish what you started earlier?"

Gibbs grinned. "Yeah it does."

Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and dragged him upstairs towards the bedroom. "Come on, let's go. I'm dying here!"

Gibbs chuckled as he allowed himself to be pulled along by his eager sub. "You're already dead, Tony. I'm sure you're not that eager already."

"Semantics," Tony said shaking his head as he tried to pull Gibbs into the bedroom. "And for the record I would have been fine but *someone* decided to tease me. I've been hard for hours and to make things worse I had to stare at you while you did physical labour."

Tony tugged harder at Gibbs leading him towards the bed but Gibbs wasn't having any of it. As they entered the bedroom Gibbs quickly spun Tony around and pushed him up against the wall, immobilising him.

"You're quite bossy tonight, Tony," Gibbs said nuzzling just below Tony's ear. "I hope you haven't forgotten who's in charge already have you?"

Gibbs felt Tony swallow. "No, I haven't forgotten," Tony whispered.

"Really? I think you might have, just for a second. I think I'm gonna have to remind you just who's in charge here," Gibbs murmured as he kissed his way down Tony's throat, nipping at the purple mark left from earlier. "And for the record, it's only been about forty minutes since Natalie and William left."

"Feels like hours," Tony ground out, gasping as Gibbs kissed his way back up his throat and across his jaw line.

Gibbs felt Tony move against him and moved closer, pushing Tony harder against the wall. "You really get off not being able to move, don't you? Gibbs asked.

"Only when you're the one stopping me," Tony whispered. "I'd never trust anyone else enough to do this."

Gibbs growled low in his throat at yet another sign of his subs trust in him. Gibbs kissed Tony fiercely, ravishing his mouth until Tony was rubbing eagerly against him.

"And there won't be anyone else again," Gibbs said resting his forehead against Tony's.

Tony's lust filled eyes stared back at him and he shook his head. "No one else, Jethro. I'm yours."

Gibbs didn't know what he had done to deserve such an incredible sub but he wasn't about to question it. He pulled Tony away from the wall and deposited him on the bed.

"Stay there," Gibbs ordered before adding, "Please."

"Are you really going to say please with every order you give me," Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded as he walked over to the closet and rifled through the contents looking for a box that he hadn't opened in years. "You said you didn't like the feeling of not being able to control your body. So yeah I'm gonna keep saying please."

"Don't you want me to lose control?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Yeah but that's different. I want you to give me control. If I order you to stay still and you physically cannot move then you're not giving me control. I'm taking it. That's not what this is about."

"What about bondage? Isn't that kind of the same thing?" Tony asked.

"No. If we ever did hard bondage then you would have given me control by letting me immobilise you. You would have trusted me to look after you while you couldn't do it yourself. If I order you it wouldn't matter if you wanted it or not, you'd have to obey."

Gibbs looked over his shoulder and was floored by Tony's complete look of surprise. Again, he wanted to hunt Emile down and tear him apart for making everything all messed up in Tony's mind. If Tony didn't ever want Gibbs to directly order him around then he wouldn't do it. But apparently Tony didn't know that."

"You wouldn't order me to do anything that I didn't want," Tony said quietly. "But what about when it's something that I do want? It seems stupid for you to say please when you're my dominant."

Gibbs turned back around and opened up the chest and quickly found what he was looking for. He stood up and walked back over to the bed. "It's not stupid. It doesn't matter if you're comfortable with this or want it, if I ordered you then you wouldn't be," Gibbs said dropping a kiss to Tony's forehead. "And just for the record, you haven't moved since I *asked* you not to. Believe me I can deal with saying please. Maybe in the future we can see if you'd be comfortable with me ordering you but that can wait."

Realisation dawned upon Tony's face and he smiled up at Gibbs. "I think I get it," he whispered softly. "But I do want to try you ordering me around for real. Natalie does it to William and he accepts it, embraces it. I want what they have."

"We'll get there, Tony," Gibbs said grabbing Tony's face in his hands. "But I don't want to talk about them now. I want to focus on you."

Gibbs placed the high quality leather cuffs on the bed in plain view and smirked when he saw how Tony's eyes darkened as he saw them.

"You've had one hell of a week," Gibbs said softly as he slowly unbuttoned Tony's shirt. "I think you deserve to forget about most of it for a couple of hours."

Tony shivered as Gibbs raised him up slightly and goosebumps covered his skin as Gibbs slowly slid the shirt off. "What about you," he whispered.

Gibbs kissed Tony gently, running his tongue across those sinfully full lips. "That's another think you need to learn about me," he whispered pulling away. "I *like* taking care of you like this. I like having you lie there and let me touch however I want. I like it when you touch me too but right now this is how I want it to be."

Tony ran his tongue over his lips even as he opened his mouth to argue. "I'm not the only one who has had a really bad week. *I* should be taking care of *you*."

Gibbs kissed Tony again quickly. "Tony, I'm your dom, I take care of you. That's how it's supposed to be. You are satisfying all of my needs by letting me. Just let me love you, alright? Trust me; I am going to enjoy this as much as you are."

Tony looked like he was going to argue some more but then decided against it. He nodded before relaxing fully against the bed.

"That's it," Gibbs whispered. "Just let me do this."

Gibbs moved Tony's arms so that they were above his head before strapping one of the leather cuffs around his wrist. Gibbs grinned at the sharp intake of breath that Tony took as the leather touched his skin. He quickly threaded the chain through the head board before fixing the other cuff to Tony's free wrist.

He knelt back and admired his sub. Tony looked incredible like this, his arms pulled tight behind his head and his skin flushed with need. Gibbs ran his hands over Tony's torso, loving the expanse of smooth golden skin that was his to play with. He covered Tony's half naked body with his clothed one, suppressing a groan as their groins came into contact. Tony gasped as Gibbs rolled his hips and flicked his tongue over his nipple. Gibbs played like that for a while, grinding rubbing his aching hardness against Tony's and playing with Tony's nipples, alternating between licking and biting. He was determined to drive Tony wild. From the sounds Tony was making it was working.

"Please, Jethro, more," Tony begged trying to thrust up harder.

Gibbs didn't oblige and instead took a pert nipple in his mouth and let his fangs extend before brushing them over the small nub. Tony yelled and arched his back, wanting more of the incredible sensation. Gibbs soothed the small hurt before moving over to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

Soon Tony was a quivering mess and Gibbs moved away from his chest and sucked gently at his subs throat, his fangs gently grazing the skin. "I can't wait to have you wear my collar, Tony," he murmured as he breathed in Tony's scent. "You're going to look so *good* I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Tony muttered something incoherent and arched his head back while tugging at the restraints. Gibbs grinned and moved up further kissing Tony gently, feeling Tony's fangs brush past his own.

"You gonna fall for me, Tony?" Gibbs asked gently. "You're almost there already. Just a little more."

Gibbs ran his hands through Tony's hair as he talked and let the other hand cover Tony's bound wrists. He could feel Tony trembling beneath him as he coaxed him further down into his subspace.

"That's it," he whispered. Again, Gibbs could feel the exact moment when Tony truly had fallen. That last bit of control that Tony had been holding onto left and his entire body relaxed even further into the mattress.

"Can you open your eyes for me Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Tony did and Gibbs could see desire and want pooling in the hazy green eyes staring up at him. Gibbs stared down at him and kissed him softly. "You look so good like this, Tony. And you're all mine. No one else will *ever* get to see this."

"Yours," Tony whispered gazing up at Gibbs. Right then Gibbs knew that the only thing running through Tony's mind was him. He wasn't thinking about anything else that had happened that week, Tony was only focused on his dom.

"Yeah mine," Gibbs whispered huskily before quickly rolling off Tony. His sub groaned at the loss of contact with his dom but was quiet when Gibbs started to remove his pant. Gibbs quickly got rid of the offending garment before looking back down at what he had uncovered.

Tony was breathtaking, all lean muscle and soft skin. His erection was lying flat against his stomach and Gibbs longed to taste Tony again but restrained himself. That wasn't how he wanted Tony to come tonight. He reached over and pulled the lube out of the dresser drawer and chucked in on the bed before quickly chucking off his clothes, not caring where they landed.

He generously covered his fingers with the lube and lowered them to Tony's entrance and simply pushed gently, groaning as he felt the heat of Tony's body surround his fingers. Tony was already loose from earlier but Gibbs wanted to take his time.

"I bet I could make you come just from this," he whispered as he arched his fingers just right. Tony moaned loudly but didn't move, just let Gibbs play with his body. "I wouldn't even need to touch your cock. I could just ask you to come and you would, wouldn't you?"

Tony ground out something incoherent and Gibbs felt him clench around his fingers. Gibbs didn't know how long he stayed there torturing Tony with his fingers but soon he decided that he couldn't hold out any longer.

"I don't want you to come until I say, alright?" Gibbs asked as he slicked his cock up and aligned it positioned it right at the entrance to Tony's body. "Got it, Tony?" he asked again when Tony didn't respond.

"Yes," Tony whispered. "Please."

Gibbs didn't need anything else. He slowly pushed in past the loosened ring of muscle and groaned as the welcoming heat enveloped him. Tony clenched around him before groaning and muttering something incoherent. Gibbs grinned and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in, hitting that spot guaranteed to make Tony scream. Gibbs felt Tony arch up and bite down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Don't do that," Gibbs whispered as he thrust in again causing Tony to whimper. "I want to hear you."

Tony's tongue flicked out and wiped away the small trail of blood that was pooling on his lip. Gibbs groaned, and closed his eyes as need shot through him. He didn't try and control his thrusts any more; he thrust in harder and harder loving the way that Tony yelled out each time he hit that sweet spot inside.

Gibbs kept going until warmth started to pool in his groin and it all became too much.

"You can come now," Gibbs ground out before thrusting in hard and feeling Tony clench impossibly tighter around him and he reached his climax. Gibbs thrust erratically as Tony's inner body drew his orgasm from him before collapsing onto Tony.

He ran his finger through Tony's hair as he soothed his sub and they lay there until the Tony's come cooled between them causing Gibbs to get up. He pulled out slowly and walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a damp wash cloth. Gibbs gently wiped down Tony's stomach and thighs before turning the wash cloth on himself. When they were sufficiently clean Gibbs undid the restraints around Tony's wrist and climbed in behind Tony, pulling his sub up to his chest.

He ran his hand in lazy circle over Tony's stomach, enjoying the play of muscles until Tony turned his head up. Gibbs took the hint and kissed him, loving how Tony's lips parted so easily for him.

"Feeling better?" Gibbs asked as they pulled apart.

He felt Tony nod against him, still deeply in his subspace. Gibbs was happy to let him stay there, he doubted Emile would try anything tonight but if he was foolish enough to do so then Gibbs would be ready. He was not about to let Emile lay a single finger on his sub. Gibbs tightened his hold around Tony and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of his lover. Tony was his and there was no way in hell that he was going to lose him.

* * *

I'm back at uni now but I managed to get this written for you lovely people :] Thank you so much to everyone whose been reviewing and adding this to their favourites! I love checking my emails and seeing all the alerts and reviews waiting for me. Also, I finally got round to creating a livejournal account so once I figure out how on earth to use it I'll put this and History Revisited up there.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I couldn't resist a little angst :P

Thoughts?


	18. Chapter 18

The case had gone cold just as they'd hoped. Tony knew that Gibbs hated that they couldn't give Jason's fiancée closure but there wasn't anything they could have done. Gibbs had been pissed off at work but at home he had been surprisingly gentle, taking Tony down gently showing him he knew just how guilty Tony had been feeling.

It had been just over three months since Natalie and William had gone after Emile and they still had yet to hear from them. Tony could tell that was making Gibbs nervous. Not that Gibbs would admit to it but Tony could tell. Although not a day went by without Emile passing through his mind the three months had done Tony good. He knew that Gibbs loved him and that no matter what happened Gibbs would always love him. He had opened up more about his time with Emile, though sometimes Gibbs had to go out somewhere to release all the anger he felt at hearing everything Emile had done. Once hearing that Emile had drunken from Tony as well as let others Gibbs had refused to do it. Tony had taken Gibbs to the outskirts of town and they'd gone hunting. He hadn't been able to stop himself from laughing at the slightly giddy look on Gibbs face after his first kill.

Tony was however beginning to wonder about what it would be like to let Gibbs drink from him. Emile had ruined a lot of things for him; for years he had refused to let himself even think about belonging to a dominant but now he knew how good it could be. He felt safe all the time. There wasn't a day that went by where Gibbs didn't show Tony how much he loved and wanted him. Tony wanted to know if letting *your* dominant drink from you willingly would feel any different than having dominants force you to let them drink.

He had yet to suggest this idea to Gibbs but Tony had decided that he was going to today. Right now in fact. Gibbs was sitting up in bed idly running his fingers through Tony's hair as he read while Tony was lazily watching television. About a month after they had last seen Natalie and William, Tony had insisted on moving his television and DVD player over. He had been nervous, worrying that Gibbs would say no and not want Tony cluttering his house up with all his things but Gibbs instead had agreed and had wondered why Tony hadn't asked earlier.

Tony still had flashes of insecurity and often worried whether his touch would be welcomed by his dom but not today. Today Tony was feeling confident and he twisted around so he was lying on his stomach, his hand brushing over the pale skin exposed by Gibbs' low slung sweat pants. Tony looked up and noticed that Gibbs' eyes had stopped moving and his hand was still on the page but he didn't life his eyes from his book. Tony grinned internally; if that's how his dom wanted to play then that was fine by him. Taking Gibbs' lack of movement as permission to continue Tony moved his hand lower, snaking it under the sweat pants and grasping the growing hardness beneath. He moved his fingers deftly over the shaft of Gibbs' cock while occasionally swiping his thumb over the leaking head. Gibbs would occasionally gasp when Tony gripped a little bit harder or twisted his hand in a different direction but other than that he kept complete control over his reactions.

Tony frowned; he was going to have to try a little bit harder if he wanted Gibbs relaxed enough to agree to drink from him. He grasped the sweat pants and pulled them down over Gibbs' cock before lowering his mouth over the head and sucking lightly. He let his fangs extend slightly and just let them brush past the side of Gibbs 'cock. The taste of precome burst over his tongue and Tony couldn't suppress s the moan that escaped his throat. He lowered his mouth further over Gibbs, swallowing him whole and allowed his throat muscles to contract as Gibbs' cock hit the back of his throat. Gibbs groaned loudly at that and Tony chuckled lightly and the vibrations caused Gibbs to moan again. Gibbs was thrusting lightly into his mouth now and Tony knew he was getting close but before he could continue Gibbs pulled at his hair and drew him up for a searing kiss. Tony pouted as they pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked. "I was enjoying myself."

"That's not how I want to come," Gibbs said hoarsely tugging Tony's pants down. "I want to be inside you."

Tony nodded and shimmied out of his pants, kicking at them as they became tangled at his feet. He felt Gibbs run his fingers over his back until they were probing at his entrance. Luckily he was still adequately prepared from the previous night so Gibbs fingers slid in without any resistance. Gibbs fingers him for a short while; brushing his fingers over Tony's prostate causing him to gasp and moan in pleasure. Tony could feel himself falling but held onto that last bit of control; he wanted to fall when he felt Gibbs fangs pierce his neck and not before.

Gibbs pulled his fingers out and lay back while Tony crawled up and positioned himself over Gibbs' cock before lowering himself down. Tony groaned as Gibbs filled him and clenched tightly causing his dom to groan in pleasure. Tony lifted himself until only just the tip of Gibbs' cock was still inside and then lowered himself down again as Gibbs thrust up. He mewled embarrassingly as Gibbs hit his prostate with precision but he didn't bother to hide his pleasure; Gibbs had told him enough times how much he enjoyed hearing Tony's reactions.

Tony continued to meet Gibbs' thrusts until they were both on the brink before pausing and kissing Gibbs softly. He groaned as Gibbs' fingers tangled in his hair and his tongue slipped into his mouth. Tony struggled not to let himself fall and he knew Gibbs was aware he hadn't let himself go. He pulled back and saw Gibbs gazing at him searchingly, his eyes curious.

"I want to try something," Tony said quietly, berating himself when he couldn't quite keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked rocking his hips slightly.

Tony bit his lip riding out the waves of pleasure Gibbs movement caused before replying. "I want you to drink from me," he whispered.

Gibbs paused and his grip in Tony's hair tightened. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please," Tony begged and he was surprised at how much he actually wanted this. He hadn't quite realised how much the past three months had changed him. From the look in Gibbs' eyes he hadn't either.

"Tony," Gibbs started.

"No," Tony interrupted. "I want this. If I don't like it or I freak out I'll tell you. But I want to try it."

Gibbs looked hesitant but Tony could see he wanted it too. Tony moved his hips and clenched down on the cock still buried inside him and lowered his mouth to Gibbs' ear so his throat was exposed. "Please," he whispered. "I'll do anything you want."

"You'll to that anyway," Gibbs whispered back but moved his hips in time with Tony's and Tony could feel the graze of Gibbs fangs as he kissed his neck.

Tony arched his head, exposing his throat further and groaned as Gibbs sucked hard

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked once he had finished marking Tony.

Tony could barely answer at that point; he was falling fast. He nodded, gasping as Gibbs moved his hips faster and let his head drop to Gibbs' shoulder.

Tony felt Gibbs hesitate once more before feeling Gibbs' fangs pierce his skin. He was right about it being different. Tony fell even further than he had ever gone before; he was floating and he could barely feel Gibbs inside him anymore. His whole body was on fire, each movement of Gibbs hips pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn't move anymore; he just sat there as Gibbs thrust up and into his welcoming body and sucked gently on his neck. The sensations were incredible, he didn't want it to ever end. There was no pain, only pleasure and all too soon Gibbs' mouth left his throat and he was whispering in his ear.

"Come for me, Tony,"

And Tony couldn't do anything other than obey. Tony came, his body convulsing as Gibbs' hand grasped his cock and squeezed with just the right amount of pressure. His whole world exploded and he collapsed against Gibbs as he felt warmth fill him as his dom reached his own climax.

Tony just floated happily in his subspace, barely feeling Gibbs move as he went to grab a cloth from the bathroom. He moaned slightly as Gibbs rubbed the damp cloth over his stomach and thighs; his whole body still hyper sensitive.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked. "You alright?"

Tony muttered something incoherent not wanting to come up yet, instead grabbing Gibbs' hand and pulling him down and wrapping himself around Gibbs' body.

Gibbs chuckled but obliged and wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony didn't know how long he stayed down in his subspace; he was aware that at some point Gibbs had picked up his book and resumed reading and at one stage the phone rang. It seemed like he had been down for hours; he had never felt more relaxed.

"Tony," Gibbs said later. "You have to come up; we've got work."

Tony shook his head even as he felt himself come up at Gibbs' words. "Don't wanna."

Gibbs grabbed his hair and pulled him up for a kiss and Tony opened his eyes and blearily stared at his dom. "Is it really time to go?"

Gibbs nodded. "It is. You've been down for almost two hours."

Tony's eyes widened. He'd never stayed down for that long without Gibbs urging him to stay there.

"That wasn't quite what I expected when I asked you to bite me," he whispered hoarsely.

"Good?" Gibbs asked grinning.

"You know it was, bastard," Tony said without heat. "It was incredible; I don't think I've fallen that fast before. It was nothing like when Emile did it."

"I should hope so," Gibbs said tensing slightly.

When Emile had drunk from him it had had the exact opposite effect. It had hurt; it had been more painful than when he had tried to disobey Emile's orders. Tony wasn't surprised that Gibbs hadn't wanted to do it but Tony was glad he had. He felt more connected to Gibbs than he had ever before; he was glad he could offer this service to his dom.

"You did like it, right?" Tony asked suddenly a little unsure.

Gibbs as always knew exactly what was going through Tony's mind. "It was amazing. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Tony said as Gibbs pulled him up off the bed and into his arms.

Gibbs kissed the side of his head. "I'm the one whose gonna be full for months," he said softly. "What would happen if you drunk my blood?"

"It would be disgusting," Tony answered quickly. "Submissives can't drink from dominants; new blood had to come from somewhere. It's the submissives job to go out and get it."

Gibbs frowned but Tony spoke before he could say anything. "Don't worry. I like being able to do this for you."

"You didn't before," Gibbs said. "I don't you want to think you have to."

Tony pulled away from Gibbs in amazement. "Boss, you can feel what I feel," he said in exasperation. "That was incredible for me and you know it. I'm gonna be pissed if we don't do that almost as often as we have sex."

"Tony, if we did that I'm gonna become morbidly obese," Gibbs said with a grin. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

Tony laughed and kissed Gibbs quickly before getting changed and walking out to the car. If anyone had noticed that they had started arriving at the same time then they weren't talking. Though Tony had noticed Ziva eyeing him with a smirk whenever he couldn't sit properly and Abby wouldn't even try and hide her grin every time he walked into her lab with a hickey.

Abby had confronted him straight away once she had figured out what was going on.

"_I'm so glad you finally have a top," she squealed into his ear._

"_What do you mean?" he asked surprised._

_She whacked him on the arm. Hard. "You and Gibbs," she said. "I can't believe you didn't tell me straight away."_

Abby had known he was a sub but she also knew how uncomfortable he was about it. She seemed to know that he had been in a bad situation and so refrained from talking about it with him but that changed once she found out about him and Gibbs. Tony had yet to figure out how she knew but he was glad she did. She was one of his closest friends and like a daughter to Gibbs; neither one of them had really wanted to lie to her.

Tony grinned as they got out of the car. He always visited her in her lab on a Monday morning. She had taken to grilling him about all the kinky things Gibbs had done to him over the weekend and was constantly offering him knew ideas about what they could try, some of which Tony wasn't ashamed to admit he had actually tried. Abby *definitely* knew what she was talking about.

Gibbs squeezed the back of his neck lightly and kissed his cheek before Tony got off to visit Abby. He couldn't suppress his shiver at his doms touch; something which Gibbs knew and often exploited.

"Bastard," Tony said just before the elevator doors closed. He knew Gibbs would get him back for it later but he didn't care, it felt like it had been too long since Gibbs had last smacked him. The first time Gibbs had spanked him he had been in subspace for almost an hour as Gibbs expertly warmed his ass before taking him gently with such love and ferocity that Tony had been left speechless. Gibbs had yet to give Tony a collar; that was something they both wanted to wait for but they had finally decided that they would take that final step this week. Tony trusted Gibbs with everything and was no longer letting Emile dictate how he lived his life; he was ready to wear Gibbs' collar.

Tony walked into Abby's lab but was surprised to find it empty. He looked around and couldn't see her cell or keys anywhere so he assumed she wasn't in yet. Frowning Tony walked over to her phone and picked it up dialling her cell.

His gut clenched when there was no answer. Abby was never late on Mondays; she looked forward to their regular chats as much as he did. Tony didn't want to overreact and freak people out but he couldn't help himself from worrying. He picked up the phone again and rung up Cynthia; determined to see if Abby had called in sick.

"Good morning, Cynthia speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Cynthia, it's Tony. I was just wondering if Abby had called in sick today."

Cynthia paused before replying. "No, she hasn't."

Tony wasn't surprised. "Alright then. Thanks anyway."

He hung up and ran his fingers through his hair. She could just be late, Tony thought but deep down he knew that wasn't the case. He was about to pick up the phone and call Gibbs when the phone rang. Tony was beyond relieved to see it was Abby's cell calling.

"Abby where are you?" Tony asked as he picked up. "I've been worrying my ass off, I almost called Gibbs!"

"It's a very good thing you didn't call Gibbs," a familiar male voice answered.

Tony froze. "Where's Abby?" he ground out.

"Oh she's right here," Emile said. "Well, actually she's unconscious. Nathaniel was rather hungry, he couldn't wait for you."

"I swear to good if you've hurt her," Tony exploded.

"Now, I really don't think you're in a position to do anything," Emile said harshly. "Now if I were you I'd do exactly as I say if you want to see her alive again."

Tony could feel himself shaking slightly and tried to calm himself down. Just hearing Emile's voice again was bringing back every painful memory he had tried to forget. Gibbs had been helping him work through what Emile had done to him but three months wasn't enough to make him move on from four years of hurt. As much as Tony wanted to hang up and walk away and tell Gibbs exactly what was going on he couldn't. He couldn't deal with it if he caused Abby's death.

"What do you want?" he asked defeated.

"Come over to her apartment," Emile said. "And don't you even think about telling Gibbs. It'll only result in her blood being spilt."

"You're probably going to spill it anyway," Tony said angrily. "You won't let her go even if I show up."

"You don't know that," Emile said amused. "But I will stop Nathaniel from having her. He's getting rather desperate and he'd much rather have your tight ass but you've been rather difficult to get a hold of recently."

Tony felt sick. "How do I know you won't let him have her any way? I can't trust you."

Emile chuckled. "Come now, Tony. Are you being deliberately obtuse? You're bonded; I can't physically control you anymore. But if you come over and... cooperate then I won't let him lay a hand on her."

"When?" Tony whispered trying to think of a way out but he couldn't see any. If he didn't show they would kill Abby. If he showed and tried to attack then they would kill Abby. He might be strong but he wasn't fast enough to take on Emile without Nathaniel having time to kill Abby. If he told Gibbs then there was no way Gibbs would let him go. Gibbs' messages of love and need for Tony had sunken in and Tony knew how much he meant to his dom but Abby was like a daughter. Gibbs had already lost Kelly and Tony refused to be the reason for him losing Abby too.

"Now," Emile said. "And don't think about bringing anyone. I'll sense them as soon as they arrive and she'll be dead before you can even move."

Tony swallowed and pushed down his rising sense of panic. "Alright," he whispered. "I'll be there. Just don't hurt her, please."

"I'd forgotten how good it felt to hear you beg," Emile chuckled before the line went dead.

Tony just stood there, listening to the beeping of the phone before slamming it down so hard it shattered.

"Fuck," he yelled out, smashing his hand down onto the desk, cracking it.

"Tony, what the hell?" McGee asked grabbing his arm.

Tony swung round and almost decked the younger agent in his anger before pausing.

"McGee," Tony said urgently. "I need you to do something for me, alright."

McGee looked hesitant but nodded.

"Someone has Abby," Tony said quickly. "I don't have time to explain but the short version is they want me not her. They won't hesitate to kill her and believe me, they will know if I take backup."

McGee's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" he asked his eyes hardening.

Tony felt bad knowing he was exploiting the younger agent's feelings for Abby but this was all he could think of.

"I need to go to her apartment now," Tony said. "I'll be able to get there in ten minutes so in fifteen I want you to tell Gibbs that Emile and Nathaniel are at Abby's apartment and that they have her. Tell him they will kill her if they know he's there so he has to be fast."

McGee looked scared but nodded. "He asked me to come and get you, what am I supposed to say?"

"Just tell him that I'm still talking to Abby and refused to come up. I don't know, McGee," Tony all but yelled. "Make something up."

"This is why Gibbs hasn't let you out of his sight, isn't it?" McGee accused. "Why didn't you say anything? You knew someone was out for you, did it not even cross your mind that he might go after someone else instead?"

Tony felt winded at McGee's words but deep down he knew the other man was simply worried.

"I know and I should have but thinking about that isn't going to help Abby," Tony whispered.

McGee deflated and his shoulders slumped slightly. "Sorry," he said quietly. "These aren't good people are they?"

That was the understatement of the century. "No, McGee they're not, which is why I need to go now."

McGee nodded. "Alright. Gibbs is going to kill me but alright. Fifteen minutes then I tell him."

"Thanks, Tim," Tony said. "You're turning out to be one hell of an agent."

McGee chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think Gibbs will agree after this."

If this went according to plan and both he and Abby came out relatively unscathed then he doubted Gibbs would care about McGee's part in it all. Gibbs would probably be more annoyed by Tony running off on his own. Tony knew Gibbs would be pissed but he wasn't really thinking about that right now, he was more worried about walking straight into Emile's arms. He could only hope that Gibbs would make it there before he had to relive everything that had plagued his memory for most of his life.

* * *

There's probably about two or three more chapters to go for this story. I thought it would be a little longer but I've just been making it up as I go alone and this is where it led. Originally I intended for it to be under 20,000 words but that definitely did not happen! Any way I hope you like this; I already have half of the next chapter written so it should only be a couple of days before that gets posted :] I read over this twice but it's late so if I've made any errors point them out!

Thoughts?


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: This chapter contains a graphic rape scene; don't read if it will offend you.

* * *

Tony hesitated as he stood outside Abby's door. Emile and Nathaniel would know he was there already so there wasn't any point in trying to leave. Not that he would. As scared as he was, and he could readily admit that he had *never* been this scared in his life, he couldn't leave Abby. At least when he was younger he hadn't known what was going to happen and even when he did know he hadn't known what it was supposed to be like. He had assumed that that's all there was, that it would never get any better.

The problem was that he knew better now. Tony knew *exactly* how good it could be, exactly what it was like to fully submit to someone and trust them with everything. That was going to make it that much harder to walk through that door. It was even worse because now he could fight Emile; Emile wasn't able to control him anymore but he was still going to have to obey him if he wanted to keep Abby alive. If they hadn't already killed her.

Tony jumped as Abby's door was yanked open.

"I think you've been out there long enough, Anthony," Emile said smirking. "I suggest you come inside."

Tony swallowed and walked in brushing past Emile; fighting back the nausea as Emile turned and followed placing his hand on his lower back.

"You have been quite hard to get a hold of these past few months," Emile said conversationally. "And Natalie and William were extremely annoying. But we managed to lose them in the end."

Tony opened his mouth to reply when he paused and saw Abby. The normally exuberant Goth was slumped against the side of the couch unconscious with blood painting her throat a vivid red.

Tony could feel that she was still alive though, it looked worse than it actually was which relieved him immensely.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her," Tony whispered.

Emile chuckled. "And I'll keep my word. Neither Nathaniel or myself will lay a hand on her while you're here."

"Then let her go," Tony said angrily. "She needs a hospital."

"She's fine," Nathaniel said dismissively, his eyes darkening as they ran over Tony's body. He already felt dirty just being in their presence. "Besides we all know as soon as we let her go you'll attack us."

Tony didn't say anything; they all knew Nathaniel was right. They needed Abby as a bargaining chip if they wanted Tony to obey them.

"I think we should leave now," Emile said walking over to Abby.

"Leave?" Tony asked. Fuck that would not be good. He was relying entirely on Gibbs getting here in time to stop Emile. If they left then he doubted even Gibbs would be able to find them.

"Can't we wait a little?" Nathaniel asked looking at Tony. "I've been following you around for three months just so I could get a taste of him. I don't want to wait any longer."

Emile turned to Nathaniel. "You won't get much of anything if Gibbs shows up here. He'll notice the girls missing soon enough. This is the first place he'll look."

"I'll be quick," Nathaniel argued. "We'll know if he shows up anyway."

Tony interjected before Emile could respond. "Maybe you should listen to him Nat; if he's terrified of Gibbs then you probably should be as well."

"I am *not*terrified of Gibbs. He is pathetic; he has no idea what it means to be dominant," Emile snarled.

"He is more dominant than you ever will be," Tony said roughly.

He gasped as Emile shoved him against the wall, fangs bared. "I wouldn't bait me, Anthony," Emile whispered.

"I wasn't baiting you," Tony said harshly. "That was stating a fact."

Emile snarled and Tony cried out as head was forced back and Emile's fangs sunk into his neck. It was nothing like it was with Gibbs. It was painful; his blood burned in his veins as Emile drew it out of his body and he couldn't stop the small sounds that escaped him at the pain. But he still didn't fight back. He just needed to keep them here long enough for Gibbs to come. He just hoped Gibbs would get there sooner rather than later.

"I want some," Nathaniel said moving forward.

Tony sagged in relief when Emile let go of his neck but it was short lived as Nathaniel moved to take his place. Tony cried out once again as the fangs pierced his skin but he forced himself not to fight it. He felt himself becoming sluggish as more and more of his blood was forcefully removed from his body.

"Enough," Emile said finally. "I don't want him dead."

Tony barely felt Nathaniel pull away as he slumped down against the wall. Emile crouched in front of him and ran his fingers down his face.

"You were always mine, Anthony. And you will *always* be mine."

Tony didn't think he could have fought back even if had wanted to. He felt so weak and tired; it was like having the plague again. He tried to move as Emile dragged him up off the ground and held him against the wall.

"Pity Gibbs hadn't collared you yet," Emile said running his hands over Tony's throat. "I think I would have enjoyed ripping it off while I fucked you but no matter."

Tony blinked sluggishly as fear flowed through him. Where was Gibbs? He was supposed to come and stop Emile before it got to this. Tony glanced at the bat shaped clock on the mantle place and realised that McGee was probably only just talking to Gibbs now. And even then Gibbs would have to get here and fight both Emile and Nathaniel. Tony thought he would have been able to help but they had drunken too much of his blood. He would be just as useless as his father always said he was.

"Why do you get to go first?" Nathaniel asked angrily. "You've had him before. I want him first."

Emile dropped Tony and rounded on Nathaniel. "Because he is mine," he growled. "But seeing as you've been reasonably patient I'll let him suck you off before I fuck him. You can have him after that."

Nathaniel looked like he was going to argue but refrained and nodded. Tony felt himself start to shake slightly as Emile hauled him to his knees and placed him in front of Nathaniel.

"Now you're going to be a good boy and suck his cock, aren't you?" Emile whispered in his ear as he unbuttoned his shirt. "And don't try anything funny or your girl over there won't be waking up at all."

Tony shook his head clenching his eyes shut. He didn't think he could do this but Emile yanked at his hair causing him to gasp and Nathaniel roughly shoved his cock into his mouth. It took everything in Tony's power not to bite down and pull away. He knelt there, frozen, while Nathaniel roughly fucked his mouth.

"He's good," Nathaniel ground out as he sped up, his cock continuously hitting the back of Tony's throat.

"He is. You're being a good boy aren't you, Anthony? This is just like old times," Emile said chuckling as he unbuckled Tony's pants and shoved his hands under the fabric. Tony moaned around Nathaniel's cock as he felt Emile's hard cock rub against his ass. Emile grabbed at his soft cock, pulling and twisting until Tony felt himself grow hard.

He tried to pull away from Nathaniel but the other vampire grabbed his head and held him there, thrusting all the way in. Tony struggled harder, fighting to breathe even if he didn't really need it.

"Stop that," Emile ordered roughly. "You were doing so well."

Tony felt Nathaniel start to speed up before he erratically thrust in a few more times before pumping his come down Tony's throat.

Tony jerked his head away from Nathaniel and breathed heavily, taking in the unnecessary air, wanting desperately to throw up but he knew that wouldn't help his situation. He didn't have much reprieve before Emile yanked him to his feet and shoved him face first against the wall. Emile yanked his pants down and to Tony's horror he felt Emile's cock nudging at his hole.

Emile was planning on fucking him dry. Now Tony really started to struggle but after losing all that blood he was too weak. Emile easily held him down and slowly slid his cock inside him. Tony couldn't help it; he screamed. Emile had never done this before; he had raped him but he had always prepared Tony. This was so much worse. Dry sobs wracked his body as he struggled to get away from the pain but he couldn't. It was everywhere, flooding throughout his body and for the first time since he became a vampire, Tony thought he actually might die.

"Nathaniel," Emile ground out as he thrust harder, his cock slick with blood. "Get the collar."

Tony forced himself to stay conscious as his confused brain struggled to understand what Emile was doing. He froze when he felt Emile wrap the leather around his neck.

"No," Tony begged struggling harder. "Please don't."

"Stop struggling, Anthony," Emile said softly. "You look so good in my collar. My beautiful Anthony."

Tony's mind went blank after that. He stopped struggling and he barely noticed when Emile was forcefully torn away from him.

"He is *not* yours."

Gibbs didn't think he had ever been this scared or angry in his life. When McGee had finally come up from Abby's lab his gut had started churning; especially when McGee couldn't give him a straight answer as to why Tony hadn't come up. He'd gone down to Abby's lab and as soon as he'd seen they were gone he had known something had happened.

McGee hadn't said anything at first even as Gibbs had shoved him up against the wall with his arm across his throat, his youngest agent hadn't talked. Gibbs known then that McGee had a reason for not talking and as much as he wanted to rush off and do something, anything, he had to trust that McGee knew what he was doing.

Finally after what had seemed like ages McGee had talked. As soon as the words 'Emile' and 'Abby's' had left McGee's lips Gibbs was off. He had run down the stairs as fast as he could and barrelled straight into William and Natalie who had convinced him to calm down and think sensibly. Barging in there by himself was only going to end in bloodshed; most likely Abby's and then Tony would never forgive himself.

Right now however Gibbs wasn't thinking sensibly. He wasn't thinking at all. All he could see was Tony slumped against the wall, blood on his throat and thighs, and Abby lying unconscious on the couch. He threw Emile against the door and shoved his arm across his throat.

"Nice sub you've got there," Emile said grinning. "You don't seem to have much control over him. He came as soon as I asked."

"You didn't ask him to do anything," Gibbs snarled. "My sub just so happens to be a self sacrificing idiot who has a never ending needs to take one for the team. He never had a chance once you took Abby."

Emile chuckled. "Have you been enjoying him, Gibbs? He was always a good fuck, he didn't disappoint. He let you know all the stuff he let me do to him? The stuff he let any old vampire do to him? Face it Gibbs, your boy is a slut. You might as well share him around."

Gibbs saw red. He shoved Emile to the ground, knelt over him and grabbed his head and twisted. He couldn't help the relief that flooded through him at the sound of bone snapping and Emile's eyes growing dim. However, that relief was short lived when he heard Tony whimper from behind him.

Gibbs turned looking for Nathaniel but saw that Natalie had already taken care of him. Gibbs got up and strode over to Tony who was still slumped against the wall with that *bastards* collar around his neck.

Tony's hands were clutching at the cheap plastic around his neck. "Get it off me," Tony begged. "Please, Jethro, get it off!"

Gibbs quickly removed the collar and pulled his sub close. He could feel Tony's hands clutch at his shirt and feel his body shaking.

"I'm sorry," Tony choked out. "I didn't mean to get hurt. I swear I didn't."

That sent a wave of relief through Gibbs. At least Tony hadn't felt like he deserved what Emile and Nathaniel had done. Tony still knew that Gibbs would keep him, but Gibbs thought he'd make sure just in case.

"You know I still love you," Gibbs said softly.

He felt Tony nod against him. "I know," he whispered. "I'm really tired, Jethro."

Gibbs pulled back and saw how sluggish Tony was and finally registered why Tony had so much blood on his neck.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Here," William said materialising in front of them, puncture wounds in his wrist. "He can from me."

Gibbs looked up at Natalie and saw her nod her permission. William pressed his wrist to Tony's mouth and Gibbs let out a sigh of relief as Tony grabbed onto William's arm and started drinking. Natalie bought a blanket over and Gibbs took it gratefully and draped it over Tony's lower body. It was killing him to see all the blood; to know that Tony had had to live through his worst nightmare all over again.

Gibbs stroked Tony's hair as he drank from William, noting the way his body still trembled. Finally Tony pulled away from William wiping his mouth.

"Thank you," Tony whispered hoarsely.

Gibbs heard Abby start to come to on the couch and turned to Natalie. "Can you take care of her?" he asked. "Explain everything; she's open minded. She'll understand."

Natalie nodded. "We can do that. We'll clean up here as well," she said looking at the blood and lifeless bodies of Emile and Nathaniel.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked. "Can you heal yourself?"

Tony nodded and soon enough the bite mark on his neck had disappeared. Gibbs hoped Tony had managed to heal everything Emile had done to him. Right now he wouldn't put it past Tony to not heal himself properly. He'd have to check him over once they were home.

"Come on," Gibbs whispered pulling Tony to his feet. "Let's go home." He grabbed Tony clothes and quickly dressed his sub, feeling sick at the amount of blood that was covering Tony's thighs.

"I wanted to tell you," Tony said his voice hitching slightly. "And I told McGee to tell you once I'd left. I didn't know what else to do."

Gibbs sighed. "I know, Tony. As an agent you did a hell of a job."

"But not as your sub," Tony stated softly resting his head on Gibbs shoulder.

Gibbs kissed the top of his sub's head, grateful that he was still able to hold Tony like this.

"No," he said softly. "You still haven't learned that you're the most important person to me. Getting Abby back alive wouldn't have been any good if I didn't get you back as well."

Tony looked up surprised at Gibbs' words.

"I know it sounds harsh," Gibbs continued. "But I wouldn't have been able to keep going if you had died. I've already lost someone I loved once; I'm not going through that again.

"You're comparing me to Shannon?" Tony asked indecorously.

"Yeah, Tony, I am. I love you just as much as I loved Shannon. So please don't ever put me through what you did today again, alright?"

Tony nodded. "I won't. But what should I have done. You lost Kelly as well and I know Abby's like a daughter to you."

"Abby is like a daughter," Gibbs said slowly. "But she isn't Kelly. I still love her but you *know* that I don't love her as much as you. You should have told me."

"Would you have let me go?" Tony asked quietly.

"I don't know," Gibbs asked honestly. "Probably not. But the thing is that William and Natalie showed up. Between the three of us we could have got Abby back." The 'without this happening' was left unsaid.

Tony looked down biting his lip. "I'm in big trouble aren't I?"

Gibbs sighed. "No. You've suffered enough, Tony. Punishment is not what you need right now. You might have gone off on your own without telling me but you made sure I would find out what was going down with enough time to do something."

"I think I've suffered enough too," Tony said brokenly into Gibbs shoulder. "I've had enough."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders tightly. "They're gone now. I promise no one will *ever* hurt you like that again. I won't let it happen," he said adamantly.

"I believe you," Tony whispered. "Can we go home now please?"

"Yeah we can go home now, Tony," Gibbs said leading Tony through the door, trusting Natalie and William to sort out the wreckage behind them. Tony might be surprised but Gibbs meant what he said. He would have been relieved to have Abby back but unless she had come with Tony then it wouldn't have been enough. Luckily he got both of them. As much as Gibbs wanted to check on Abby, talk to her and tell her what had happened, Tony was more important right now. Abby wasn't seriously hurt; Gibbs had been able to tell that much. William and Natalie could fix her up and explain what was going on. Gibbs was the only one who would be able to fix Tony. And right now he wasn't sure if he would be able to repair the damage that Emile and Nathaniel had inflicted on his sub.

Tony walked straight up to the master bedroom as soon as they entered the house and Gibbs followed. When he entered the bedroom he saw Tony struggling to get his shirt off, his hands shaking too badly to undo the buttons.

"Here," Gibbs said moving over and undoing the shirt. "How're you feeling?"

"Dirty," Tony muttered moving his hands to his trousers then stopped and waited for Gibbs to do it. "I should feel this bad," he whispered. "It's not the first time he's done it. And what Nathaniel did wasn't even rape."

"What did Nathaniel do?" Gibbs asked sharply, his hands stilling.

Tony looked away and Gibbs would have had to be blind to not see the embarrassment in his eyes.

"Hey," Gibbs said firmly. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you got that? And it doesn't matter that it's happened before, that doesn't make it any easier to deal with."

Tony nodded but didn't look convinced. "He made me suck him off," he said quickly and winced at the look of anger that crossed Gibbs' face. "I'm sorry."

"Tony, you have nothing..."

"No, not that," Tony interrupted. "It's just... you love me right?"

"Yep, I do," Gibbs confirmed.

"Well if something like this happened to you I'd be really angry and upset. So, I'm sorry about that. You're probably feeling kind of shit too."

Gibbs grabbed Tony and pulled him to his chest and held him tightly. "Only you," he whispered in Tony's ear, "could go through what you've just been through and still be thinking about others."

Gibbs could feel the slight shivers that still wracked Tony's body and wished that he could do something to make them go away.

"I really want to cry right now," Tony whispered into Gibbs shoulder. "And I'm not sure if I should be grateful that I can't because I'd be making a complete fool of myself or upset because I don't know what else I can do."

"You can do whatever makes you feel better," Gibbs replied.

He felt Tony tense up in his arms.

"Anything?" Tony asked.

Gibbs paused before nodding, hoping that Tony wasn't looking to resort to his old coping methods. "Yeah, Tony. Anything you think will help."

Tony pulled away from Gibbs and looked straight into his eyes. "I want you to take me down," he said hoarsely. "I want to go so far down that I don't have to feel Emile or Nathaniel's touch or think about what they just did. Please, I can't stand still feeling them on me."

"That won't make it go away, Tony," Gibbs whispered. "But if it'll help for tonight then yeah I can do that."

"Thank you," Tony said clenching his fists. "Can we shower first? And I really think I'm gonna be sick soon."

Gibbs frowned and led Tony to the bathroom and crouched by the toilet as his sub retched. He rubbed Tony's back until he was leaning back into him and his head had dropped back onto his shoulder. Gibbs kissed Tony's exposed throat and wrapped his arms around Tony's body.

"You're alright now. You're gonna be ok," he whispered into Tony's ear. He just hoped that Tony would be able to move on from this. 

* * *

This was not how I planned this chapter to go at all! I wrote it several times and this ended up being the only one that I liked. Of course this means the story's going to be longer than I planned (again) because I've now got all Tony's new problems to work through, plus a conversation with Abby and Gibbs collaring Tony. So maybe three or four more chapters... :] Hope you liked it anyway!

Thoughts?

And I wrote this early in the morning so if I made any horrible mistakes point them out please!


	20. Chapter 20

Gibbs grimaced as he and Tony stepped under the hot spray of water. He felt physically ill at the sight of the blood still covering Tony's thighs and neck, an all too vivid reminder of what Emile had done.

"You need to go hit something?" Tony asked softly.

"What?" Gibbs asked grabbing the bar of soap sitting on the shelf. Tony had had a field day when he had learned that Gibbs had still used bars of soap as opposed to all the fancy crap they had now but Gibbs hadn't been swayed. Tony had shut up once Gibbs had started running the bar of soap over his body.

"You're angry. It might help," Tony said moving closer as Gibbs lathered his hands up with the soap and ran them down his back.

"I don't think it'll help," Gibbs said softly. Even ripping Emile's head off hadn't done all that much to alleviate the anger that had built up inside him. Right now, Gibbs wasn't sure what would.

"I don't want you to be angry. Or feel guilty," Tony added. "It wasn't your fault."

Gibbs sighed and knelt down, focusing on getting the blood off Tony's thighs before responding. He was pleased when Tony didn't tense at his touch or when he checked to make sure that Tony really had healed everything. "I was supposed to get there before either of them did anything," Gibbs said bitterly.

"Yeah, well if I had told you in the first place then it wouldn't have happened," Tony snapped.

"Tony," Gibbs said standing up. "You know it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have fought back without them hurting Abby."

"I know that, Jethro," Tony said quickly. "But if it's not my fault then it sure as hell isn't your fault. Let's just say it was Emile's fault and leave it there."

Gibbs turned Tony around and brought their heads together. "I'll try," he whispered. That was really all he could do. It was going to take an impossibly long time to forget the sight of Emile raping Tony, if he ever did. And Gibbs doubted he would ever not be able to feel guilty for it happening. Tony was *his* sub and he had let him get hurt. Christ, he could *feel* Tony's emotions, he should have been able to feel when Emile had contacted Tony but he hadn't. Logically he knew that he could only feel Tony like that when they were close but that didn't do much to alleviate the guilt. But he would try to move on, if only to prevent Tony feeling guilty himself.

Gibbs gently washed off the blood on Tony's neck before grabbing the shampoo, the fancy kind that Tony had eventually persuaded him to buy, and started washing his hair. He could feel Tony relax further under his ministrations and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Love you," he whispered against the damp skin.

"Love you too," Tony whispered back, turning his head and kissing Gibbs lightly.

This wasn't about sex. There was no way Gibbs could do that tonight, not with the images of Emile still burned into his brain. Or with the thoughts of what Nathaniel had done, which really, was almost as bad.

"Come on," Gibbs said rinsing Tony's hair off. "Let's go."

Tony didn't hesitate. He just let Gibbs lead him into the bedroom. Gibbs was touched by yet another display of Tony's unwavering trust in him, even after today.

"I need you to take me down, Jethro," Tony said softly. "We can deal with everything tomorrow, but I can't deal with it now."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright, but I won't hurt you."

"I know that," Tony said suspiciously. "I wouldn't ask you to hurt me."

"I know," Gibbs sighed. "I just needed to make sure. That was how you used to cope, through pain, and I don't want you to fall back to those habits."

"I don't need to now," Tony said. "I've got you, and even if I wanted to you wouldn't let me."

"Damn straight" Gibbs said fiercely. "But some of the stuff we do hurts you, in a pleasurable way but I don't want to do anything like that tonight. Or sex."

"No whips?" Tony asked with a grin. "Cause I like them, I like the way you make me feel with them."

"I know you do," Gibbs said softly. "But I can't take a whip to you tonight."

"So what are we gonna do?" Tony asked.

"You doubt my ability to bring you down?" Gibbs asked as he picked up a towel that had been tossed on the floor earlier and set about drying Tony off.

Tony swallowed. "No, not at all."

"Good," Gibbs said, his voice low and soothing. "Go lie on the bed. On your front. Please," he added quickly.

Tony rolled his eyes but did as he was asked.

Gibbs moved and grabbed the massage oil that was now residing in the top drawer of his bedside table. He popped the cap off and poured a small amount onto Tony's back, watching as the liquid traced a line down Tony's spine.

The smell of vanilla wafted up through the air causing Tony to turn and look at Gibbs incredulously. "Since when do you have vanilla massage oil?"

"Since Abby found out about us," Gibbs said running his hands over Tony's back. "I hadn't found a time to use it yet."

Tony lay his head back down on his arms and let out a low groan as Gibbs worked away at the tension that had built up in his back and shoulders. Gibbs kneaded away at the tense muscle, enjoying the way Tony's skin felt under his hands. Emile might have had his collar around Tony's neck but he would never have had this. Never have had Tony lying beneath him, submitting willingly to anything that he asked. That was for Gibbs and Gibbs alone.

Gibbs continued to work away at Tony's muscles moving down to his thighs, pushing and rubbing at the muscles until Tony was completely relaxed under his hands. He grinned at the low moan Tony gave when he started on his feet and spent a long time massaging them, getting Tony as relaxed as he could possibly be.

Eventually he moved back up and lay next to Tony and grinned at the content look on his subs face. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Good," Tony murmured his eyes closed.

Gibbs rolled off the bed and went to grab the small box that he had tucked away up the top of the closet about a month into the relationship. Gibbs had always known that he was going to collar Tony but he had wanted to wait until he was sure Tony was ready. However, when he had seen this he hadn't been able to stop himself buying it. The thin black leather was warm and supple and Gibbs knew it wouldn't chafe. It was thin and simple but had two small green stones embedded either side of the buckle which Gibbs knew would look amazing on Tony. Although, Tony would look amazing in any collar provided it was *his* collar.

Gibbs had thought about this earlier. At first he wasn't sure if he wanted to collar Tony tonight, wasn't sure if Tony would want it this soon after having Emile force his collar on him but decided if there was ever a night where Tony needed reassurance of his place in Gibbs' life then this was it.

He moved back onto the bed, and sat next to Tony. He tugged slightly at Tony, who opened his hazy eyes but complied and was soon sitting between Gibbs' legs, his back to Gibbs' chest. Gibbs kissed the nape of Tony's neck, pleased at the shiver that ran through his sub's body. He was inordinately grateful that he still got to hold Tony like this. Grateful that Emile hadn't left as soon as Tony had arrived. If Emile had taken Tony and Abby Gibbs wasn't sure if he would ever have been able to find them. Just the thought of that made Gibbs tighten his hold on Tony further.

"I've got something for you," Gibbs said, his lips brushing Tony's ear.

He reached around and placed the collar in Tony's lap. Tony picked up the collar and right then Gibbs wished he could see his face. He wanted to be able to see whether Tony wanted this as much as he did right now.

"You still want to collar me?" Tony asked, and then tensed.

Gibbs frowned and wrapped his hand around Tony's, squeezing his wrist gently.

"Of course I do," Gibbs said firmly. "Why the hell wouldn't I?"

"I just thought you might want to wait awhile after today," Tony said quietly.

"You thought that I wouldn't want to collar after seeing Emile touch you like that," Gibbs stated dangerously.

"No," Tony said quickly turning his head to look up at Gibbs. "I just thought you might want to wait until I was a little more...clean. When he still wasn't all over me."

"You're not dirty," Gibbs said fiercely. "And it's been my hands on you for the past hour, not his. He can't touch you now."

"I know," Tony said hoarsely. "But I don't feel very clean right now."

"You will," Gibbs murmured. "You just gotta let me take care of you. Just be mine."

Tony nodded. "I am yours. It's beautiful," he said roughly. "I want it; collar me."

Gibbs started into Tony's eyes and although he could see a world of hurt and pain in them he could also see love and trust. Tony wanted this. Tony trusted him to fix him, to make everything right in his world. And Gibbs planned on doing just that.

He slipped away from behind Tony and positioned his sub so that he was on his knees on the edge of the bed. Tony automatically lowered his head slightly and held the collar out to Gibbs. Once Gibbs took it he put his hands behind his back and clasped them together.

Gibbs unbuckled the collar before slowly wrapping it around Tony's neck and buckling it again. It was snug enough that Tony would know it was there but not too tight as too irritate him. Tony gasped slightly as the leather touched his neck and Gibbs could feel how much Tony wanted this, how much he wanted to belong to him.

"You're mine," he whispered.

"Yours," Tony said his hand moving to touch the collar. "I want to see it."

Gibbs nodded and Tony scrambled off the bed and over to the mirror. Gibbs moved in behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You look good like this."

Tony's head dropped back onto Gibbs' shoulder and Gibbs couldn't resist kissing him. It was a long slow kiss, that slowly built up into more and before long Tony was almost resting all his weight on Gibbs' body. He couldn't stop himself from reacting to having his sub pliant and *collared* in his arms but he was sticking to his earlier decision. Sex was not what Tony needed tonight, no matter how turned on his sub was.

Gibbs pulled away and went over to the closet and grabbed the well used cuffs and blind fold. He saw Tony's eyes darken in response and grinned.

"No sex tonight, Tony," he said.

"Why not?" Tony asked his eyes still fixed on the cuffs.

"Because I said," Gibbs replied fixing the blindfold over Tony's eyes. He positioned Tony's arms so that they were behind his back and then cuffed them together and stood back. Christ, Tony looked fucking amazing right now; cuffed and blindfolded with his collar around his neck.

Gibbs led Tony downstairs and pushed him gently to his knees in front of the couch before moving and sitting down. Tony rested his head on Gibbs' knee and Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"You gonna to fall for me, Tony?" Gibbs asked, his hand moving down to squeeze Tony's neck. He felt Tony shudder but resist slightly; the trauma of the day making it harder for him to let go straight away.

"Come on, let go. It's just me and you here, Tony. I'll take care of you, you've just got to let go," he coaxed.

It didn't take much longer; Tony was already relaxed from Gibbs earlier ministrations and having Gibbs' collar around his neck only made it easier to bring Tony down. Gibbs was sure that right now all Tony was thinking about was the feel of the leather wrapped around his wrists and neck and his hand in his hair but he wanted Tony to fall further.

"Just a little more," he whispered leaning down and kissing Tony firmly and squeezing his neck again, just the way Tony liked it. He felt when Tony finally let go and relaxed fully against his leg.

"That's it," he said pulling back and resumed stroking Tony's hair. They sat there for awhile, Tony leaning against his leg and Gibbs stroking his head. Eventually Gibbs reached over and grabbed the book he had been reading to Tony for the past few weeks. He had been surprised that Tony liked to be read to, though he had a suspicion that it had something to do with never being read to with a child, and Gibbs was happy to indulge him. It was an adventure novel that Shannon had loved and he wasn't surprised that Tony enjoyed it too. Tony probably wouldn't remember much of what Gibbs read to him but he always stayed in his subspace longer and was more comfortable when Gibbs spoke to him, and he really didn't have a problem with reading the chapter again for Tony later. So he leant back into the couch, his other hand still petting Tony's hair and began to read.

* * *

Shorter than normal, but I should have another one up on Sunday :] Hope you enjoy!

Thoughts?


	21. Chapter 21

Tony sighed as he came back up. He knew Gibbs wouldn't let him avoid everything forever.

"Hey," Gibbs said moving back and dragging Tony with him so that he was draped across his body. "How're you feeling?"

Tony was about to reply with his usual 'I'm fine' when he remembered all that Gibbs had done for him over the last twelve hours. He ran his fingers over the new leather collar adorning his throat and swallowed. Gibbs deserved better than an 'I'm fine'.

"I don't know," Tony said honestly, looking up at Gibbs. "Good and bad I guess."

Gibbs kissed his forehead and gave him a small smile. "It'll get better," Gibbs said softly.

"I know," Tony said sitting up. "I'd rather it was better now."

"These things don't heal overnight, Tony," Gibbs said frowning.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, I know. It's just it seemed like I had finally gotten over what he did to me when I was a kid. I wasn't remembering what it felt like to have his collar on my neck or him fucking me. It was all going away, and now it's back."

Gibbs sighed and sat up. "It's not his collar around your neck now."

"Believe me, I know that," Tony said smiling. "His *never* felt like this. And you have no idea how grateful I am you put it on me."

"It wasn't much of a hardship," Gibbs said lightly. "Thank you for letting me."

Tony stood and moved to the window; resting his head against the cool glass. Sometime between now and yesterday it had started to rain. Tony traced one of the water droplets on the window with his finger, following its trail until it disappeared.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit," Tony said turning around.

Gibbs looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself and nodded. "You might want to put on some pants."

Tony chuckled and jogged up the stairs before returning with just his jeans on.

"Just for a little while," Tony said softly. "To clear my head."

"Ok," Gibbs said standing and pulling him into his arms. "You need anything, you yell out, alright?"

Tony nodded. "I will."

Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head and let him pull away. Tony gave Gibbs a weak smile and walked through the kitchen and out onto the back yard. Since being with Gibbs Tony hadn't come outside much at night and he was surprised at how much he missed it. Eyeing up one of the old trees, Tony walked over and grabbed one of the lower branches, and pulled himself up until he was resting comfortably on one of the higher branches.

He wasn't protected from much of the rain, and he shivered as it battered his bare torso. Right now he didn't really care all that much about the weather. As much as Tony wanted everything Gibbs had done to push Emile out of his mind, it hadn't. And Tony knew that it wouldn't for a while. Emile had hurt him too badly for Gibbs to be able to fix it that easily. Everything Emile had ever said to him was returning in full force and Tony wasn't sure if Gibbs could make it stop.

"_You're my beautiful boy, aren't you, Anthony?"_

Tony shivered, remembering how Emile had wrapped the cheap plastic around his neck for the first time. He remembered how wrong it had felt, how it had chafed at his neck. It was a relief just to be sent home because he didn't have to wear it any more. Having Emile collar him again now was worse. Tony ran his fingers over the supple leather of the collar he wore now. Gibbs' collar. It was amazing how different it felt, how one collar could make him feel so cheap and filthy yet another could make him feel like the most loved person in the world.

"_You're mine."_

Whenever Gibbs said those words Tony didn't feel like he was some worthless object designed for any dominant's pleasure. He felt wanted and needed. The fact that *Gibbs* was the person who wanted him made Tony soar every time he thought about it. It was incredible that his tough as nails, ex marine boss could want him as his sub. It was even more incredible that Gibbs had given his life, become a vampire, just so he could keep Tony forever. Emile may have screwed him up, may have hurt and degraded him but he couldn't take this away. Emile couldn't make him think that Gibbs didn't want him. Not after everything Gibbs had done. Gibbs had proved to Tony enough times just how much he wanted him, and Tony wasn't going to do him the injustice of thinking that he didn't.

Tony swiped his hand across his face, wiping away the water that was trickling into his eyes. He could almost convince himself that he was crying. Almost. He was so thankful that he had told Gibbs about himself because he didn't think he could have kept going if he hadn't. It would have got to be too much. Tony wrapped his arms around himself as he remembered all those nights in seedy, dangerous clubs where he tried so hard to look for something that was right in front of him. He had wanted to let go so badly, wanted to be taken care of and have someone undo the damage that Emile had done. But even then Tony had known that Gibbs was always going to be the only person who could do that.

Gibbs might not be able to chase Emile out of his head right now, but he sure as hell could keep him from eating Tony alive.

"_I'm the only one that would even consider putting a collar around your neck, Anthony. Why would anyone else want to? You're pathetic; there's only one thing you're good for."_

Tony had never felt despair like he had at that moment. It was then that Emile had really convinced him that that was how his life was going to be. Chained to Emile's side, simply being his property; someone Emile could lend out to anyone. At that moment Tony really believed no one else would ever put a collar on him.

"_I love you, I will *always* love you. I want to collar you, don't ever doubt that, I just want to make sure you're ready. This means too much to me to rush things and risk damaging it."_

Tony moved further out on the branch; letting Gibbs and Emile battle it out in his head. He didn't have any doubts as to who would win.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked from below. "Are you really gonna make me climb up there and get you?"

Tony grinned; Gibbs always won.

"Come on, Jethro, when was the last time you climbed a tree?" Tony yelled back.

"I'm too old to be climbing trees," Gibbs yelled back, but Tony could tell his voice was closer.

"You're immortal, Jethro," Tony said lightly. "Age doesn't matter anymore."

"Doesn't mean I want to spend an eternity climbing trees," Gibbs said from behind him.

Tony twisted his body around and saw Gibbs sitting on the branch, his back resting against the trunk of the tree.

"Come on," Tony exclaimed. "Look at the view."

Gibbs gave him a quick grin and Tony groaned out loud. "Do not say it," Tony warned. "Romantic, sappy lines are not your thing."

"How do you know?" Gibbs shot back. "Maybe I only say them to certain people. Maybe I really am admiring the view, just not the one of the city."

Tony fell back onto the branch, and sighed loudly. "I can't believe you said it."

"You gonna sue me for being a romantic?" Gibbs asked wryly.

"Maybe," Tony said staring up at the sky, blinking as the rain hit his face.

"You feeling any better?" Gibbs asked.

Tony pushed himself up and looked over at Gibbs. "Not really," he said before moving over to where Gibbs sat. He leaned back against Gibbs; his back pressed against his chest and sighed softly as Gibbs' arms wrapped around him. "Now I am."

Gibbs dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "You're soaking wet."

Tony chuckled, dropping his head back to Gibbs' shoulder and looking up. "Well I needed another shower; I'm still covered in that massage oil."

"You smell good though," Gibbs said grinning.

"You saying I don't normally?" Tony asked in mock outrage.

Gibbs pretended to think about it for a moment causing Tony to elbow him.

"Hey, who's the dom in this relationship?" Gibbs asked affronted. "And for the record you smell good all the time; drives me crazy."

"Really?" Tony asked surprised.

"Yeah, I can barely stop myself dragging you into the elevator every day," Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't stop yourself next time," Tony suggested laughing when Gibbs mocked head slapped him.

"Maybe," Gibbs murmured and Tony could have sworn he fell, just a little, into subspace at the look on Gibbs' face. Love, want and possessiveness were written all over his dom. It meant the world to Tony that Gibbs wasn't treating him differently, that he didn't want him any less. That had been Tony's greatest fear when Emile had him; that Gibbs would treat him like he was a victim or that he would be disgusted by what Emile had done. He had known that Gibbs wouldn't leave him; but he hadn't wanted things to change. And they hadn't. Gibbs had been everything he needed; he treated him gently but not like he was going to break. Gibbs was still bantering with him and letting him know that he still wanted him, and while they may not have had sex tonight, they would in the future.

Tony had wanted to be with Gibbs tonight, but he knew his dom was right. It was too soon and Tony would have thought about Emile, regardless of how much he wanted Gibbs. But Tony hadn't pushed for anything, he had let his dom take care of him and that had been so much better.

"Thank you," Tony whispered.

Gibbs didn't pretend to not know what he was talking about. "You're welcome. I wish I could make it all go away right now, but I can't."

Tony could hear the regret in Gibbs' voice and was again amazed at how much Gibbs wanted him to be happy; at how much Gibbs wished that none of this had happened.

"It'll go eventually," Tony said softly. "It'll take time, but we've got plenty of that now."

Gibbs gave a small smile before gently pressing their mouths together. Tony let out a little sigh as he felt Gibbs nip gently at his lower lip, and run his tongue across it. He loved this; loved being outside at night with Gibbs holding him and kissing him. It was this; the little things that Gibbs did that forced Emile's voice out of his mind.

Tony groaned slightly as Gibbs hands traced patterns across his cool skin. There was nothing sexual about it; it was just affirmation. Just Gibbs reassuring himself that Tony was still there, was still his. And Tony was perfectly happy to let Gibbs reassure himself all he wanted.

"You're freezing," Gibbs mumbled against his lips as he pulled back slightly.

"I feel warm," Tony said with a grin.

"Idiot," Gibbs said affectionately.

Tony laughed quietly. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot. You're stuck with me now."

Gibbs tightened his hold and dropped one last kiss to Tony's lips. "Damn straight," he said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tony smiled briefly before turning his head and looking out across the city. "I used to come out at night all the time," he whispered. "I loved it. Still do."

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"When I was little I'd go out and explore the gardens; not the fancy trimmed ones, though they were nice, the untamed one at the edge of the property," Tony said. "It was so peaceful, and I didn't have to worry about anything, didn't have to think about my parents or nosy teachers or anything like that."

Tony felt Gibbs tense and knew that he knew what he was referring to.

"How come your mother never did anything?" he asked and was unsuccessful at hiding the anger that laced his voice.

"She was busy," Tony said offhandedly, "she never had time for me."

Gibbs grasped one of his hands and held it tightly. "She should have made time."

"She didn't care. Neither of them cared," Tony said bitterly. "That's why it was so nice at night. I didn't have to see them, didn't have to *see* how much they didn't care. They didn't even notice anything was wrong when Emile came into my life."

Tony was surprised at the anger that was flowing through his veins. He didn't understand how his emotions could be all over the place; one minute he was reminiscing over what Emile did to him, the next he's kissing Gibbs and thinking about how grateful he was to have him, and now all he can think about is his fucking parents.

"They didn't deserve you," Gibbs said strongly. "I don't understand how someone as good as you could come from people like them."

"I hate them," Tony whispered. "I hate them, and I hate Emile, and I hate Nathaniel, and I hate every god damned thing any of them ever did to me."

Gibbs thumb traced the veins in Tony's wrist in a small attempt to soothe him. "You should," he said. "You should hate them. You should hate everything they did to you because you didn't deserve *any* of it."

"It's so unfair," Tony forced out. "It is so fucking unfair. I spent years thinking I must have done something to deserve all of that, because I didn't think that that much shit could happen to one person without them deserving it, but it turns out I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No you didn't," Gibbs confirmed. "You did nothing wrong. They were wrong; every single one of them and you have every right to be angry at them. You have every single right to hate them. They deserve it."

Tony didn't think he had been this angry in his life. He couldn't understand how he *could* be this angry with Gibbs holding him the way he was. But he was. He wanted to scream, and kick, and shoot something, hell he wanted to do anything to get this rage out. Tony hated feeling like this, hated having all this anger building up inside of him with no way to let it out.

"It's ok, Tony," Gibbs whispered. "It's ok to be angry. It's ok to feel this way."

Tony could barely hear him over the roaring in his head; all he could hear was his father telling him how he wished he had never been born, how he was a pathetic excuse for a son, and how he didn't know what he had done to deserve such a worthless heir. He could hear Emile telling him what a good boy he was, how he was such a good fuck that more people should get to experience him. Hell, he could feel Emile; feel his hands all over him. He could feel his father; feel the punches, the kicks and the belt. But through all of that he could still feel Gibbs. Tony could still feel Gibbs' arms around him, still hear the murmur of words in his ear, and still feel his solid body behind him.

"I hate you," Tony yelled, "I fucking hate all of you!"

Tony didn't know how long he sat there letting the rage consume him. He didn't know how long he sat there yelling out nonsense into the night. What Tony did know what that throughout it all Gibbs was there. Gibbs never once let go, and never once stopped whispering in his ear. Even when Tony felt like he was spiralling out of control, when he thought his rage and anger would get the best of him, even when he struggled and fought Gibbs' hold, Gibbs didn't let go. Not once. But finally when the rain stopped and the sky began to lighten Tony stopped. All the fight left him and he sagged back against Gibbs, completely and utterly spent.

They didn't speak. Gibbs just held him firmly as the sun rose in the sky, and as the trembles that wracked Tony's body began to subside. Tony was grateful for the silence. He didn't want to talk right now; he was too tired. He had been holding up all that anger for so long, never acknowledging it. With Gibbs he had begun to learn how he didn't deserve any of it, but he hadn't yet acknowledged the anger that he had felt that it *had* happened.

"Sorry," Tony said finally. "I didn't mean to lose it that badly."

"You needed to," Gibbs stated. "You'd been holding that in a long time."

"I know, but I didn't expect it to come out like that," Tony whispered. "I never really thought about being angry before."

"I know, you couldn't really. You could barely acknowledge that it wasn't your fault, there was no way that you even begin to realise how angry you were at them all."

Tony titled his head and glanced up at Gibbs. "I needed you," he whispered "Only you could convince me that it wasn't my fault; that I didn't deserve it. You're the only person that could make me let go like this."

Gibbs got that look on his face; the one that came about whenever Tony finally put together the pieces of a case and figured it out. "That's what a dom is meant to do, Tony. I'll always be there for you, and help you when you need it. But there are some things that you need to realise and learn on your own, but I will always be there; every step of the way."

"Good," Tony said, "because there's probably a whole lot more where that came from."

"I think I can handle it," Gibbs said with a smile.

"I know, I just thought you might like a little warning. Just in case I trash the house or something," Tony said cheekily. The banter was good; it helped him to unwind and regain a little balance.

"You can trash the house if you want," Gibbs said casually. "Just remember that you'll have to clean it up."

"That seems a bit easy," Tony said narrowing his eyes.

"I'll make you clean it up naked," Gibbs amended, his eyes crinkling slightly.

"Naked," Tony repeated dubiously.

"Yup," Gibbs said unable to stop the grin that escaped. "I'm not going to punish you for letting your anger out but if it involves trashing my house then I figure I should get some compensation. Watching you on your hands and knees, naked, while you clean it all up should do it."

"You're a pervert," Tony snorted, "and I'm freezing."

"I told you that before," Gibbs said pointedly. "Let's go inside before you catch pneumonia."

"I can't get sick," Tony said as he gracefully dropped down from the tree and looked up at Gibbs. "Hurry up."

"I am not jumping, DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled down as he quickly made his way down the tree.

"One of these days I am going to make you realise that you are a vampire," Tony said shaking his head.

Gibbs chuckled before pulling Tony in for a brief hug.

Tony was about to speak when he heard the front door slam open.

"Anthony DiNozzo, get your ass out here now!" Abby yelled.

"She sounds really pissed," Gibbs commented, but Tony could tell he was pleased that she had turned up.

"Yes she does," Tony agreed. "Now since you're the dom in this relationship, you can go and face her."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "That's not going to happen."

"You're supposed to be the protector," Tony accused wincing as he heard the loud clunking on the floor boards signalling Abby's approach.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Gibbs reasoned but Tony could see he looked a little nervous as well. Abby could be damn scary when she wanted to be, even to a vampire.

Tony sighed. "I guess we better go face the music."

Gibbs nodded and grinned, pushing Tony forward.

"Bastard," Tony muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Gibbs said mildly.

"You were meant to," Tony shot over his shoulder.

"Tony DiNozzo, you have *no* idea how much trouble you are in," Abby said standing on the porch with her hands planted on her hips.

Tony was relieved to see there was no blood and that she was looking as feisty as ever. That didn't mean he was looking forward to the coming conversation.

"I think we should have stayed in the tree," Tony whispered.

Gibbs just nodded.

* * *

Next chapter will be their conversation with Abby and you'll find out what happened with Natalie and William as well! Hope you liked :]

Thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22

Tony prepared himself as Abby catapulted herself off the stairs and straight into his arms. He obediently wrapped his arms around her, inordinately grateful that he was still able to do so. He wasn't surprised to feel her shaking in his arms. At least he and Gibbs could have fought back; Abby didn't have that power. She was only human, and as open minded as she was, being kidnapped by two dominant vampires was a lot to take in.

"Hey, you're alright," Tony whispered soothingly. "Gibbs got Emile, they can't hurt you."

Tony was surprised to say the least when Abby pulled herself out of his grasp and hit him solidly on the arm.

"Ow," he yelped loudly rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"I know I'm fine," Abby said her eyes shining. "You're the one who isn't. I'm not hugging you for me; I'm hugging you for you."

"Oh," Tony said stupidly as he fought down the nervousness that arose at Abby's words. Logically he had known on some level that William and Natalie would have told Abby everything, but that hadn't really prepared him to talk about it. It had been hard enough to talk about his past with Gibbs, and the man was his dom, it was going to be almost impossible to talk about it with Abby. That being said, Tony didn't want to upset her or push her away. She was his best friend, and he knew she wouldn't judge him or think any worse of him.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Abby said menacingly before wrapping him up in her arms again. "William and Natalie told me what happened," she whispered softly in his ear. "About yesterday, and when you were a kid."

Tony wasn't sure what to say so he opted to remain silent. It wasn't long before Abby pulled back and he could see in her eyes that she knew he didn't want to talk about it now. So even though her eyes were still shining she pulled away before whacking him on the arm again.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me you were a vampire!" She exclaimed. "I knew you and Gibbs already had hot kinky sex, but this takes it to a whole new level."

"Abby," Gibbs said warningly and Tony stifled a grin. He might be open to talking about the more kinky aspect of his sex life with Abby but Gibbs definitely wasn't. He didn't mind what Tony said to Abby, as long as he wasn't around to hear it. Tony supposed it was because of the parental feelings Gibbs had towards Abby, so he always did his best to avoid talking about their sex life with Abby when Gibbs was there. However, Abby did her absolute best to talk about it when Gibbs *was* there.

"You're in just as much trouble for not telling me that Tony turned you into a vampire," she said sternly. "And don't give me that look; I know all the stuff you and Tony get up to."

"And we're gonna stop this conversation now," Tony said placing his hand over Abby's mouth. She looked like she was going to protest when her eyes focused on his neck and widened.

Abby yanked his hand away from her mouth before squealing and hugging him again. "Oh my god, Gibbs collared you!" She ran passed Tony and jumped onto Gibbs. "You collared him! Way to go, Bossman!"

Tony couldn't stop the smile that escaped him as he ran his fingers over the collar. He doubted he would ever get sick of feeling it.

"I know I did, Abbs," Gibbs said trying to detangle himself, but Tony could see that he was pleased that she had showed up. Tony had been well aware of how worried Gibbs had been for him but he knew Gibbs had been pushing aside his worry for Abby while trying to take care of him.

"And you used the massage oil," Abby added with a grin.

Tony blushed as he realised he was still shirtless, and still clearly was covered in the oil from earlier. And it was still raining which served to highlight how cold he actually was.

"Abby," Gibbs warned again before locking eyes with Tony. "You can go grab a shirt, Tony," Gibbs said softly.

"Thanks," Tony said, grateful for once that Gibbs hadn't ordered him. Normally he would have rolled his eyes and tried to convince Gibbs that he could order him, but right now he didn't really want to risk feeling his body being taken over like that. Not so soon after Emile. He hadn't been under a direct order by Gibbs since Gibbs had become a dominant vampire, and he didn't want to risk testing it out now.

He shivered as he walked up the stairs into the bedroom. His earlier bout of anger had done little to ease the turmoil he felt within. As much as Tony wanted it all to go away over night, he knew it wouldn't. He knew he could sit up that tree all damn day and it still wouldn't go away. Suddenly Tony didn't feel much like talking with Abby. He didn't feel like trying to pretend everything was fine when it wasn't. He quickly stripped of his soaked pants before grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He shoved on some old sweat pants and a sweatshirt, but neither did much to make him feel any warmer.

Gibbs frowned as Tony walked up the stairs; as glad as he was to see Abby right now he wasn't sure that Tony could deal with the barrage of questions he knew Abby wanted to ask.

"Anything you want to know Abbs, you ask me. Tony doesn't need to be thinking about everything now," Gibbs said quietly.

Abby bit her lip nervously. "He's gonna be alright though, isn't he?"

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah, eventually, but it's gonna take some time."

Abby moved into the living room and fell back onto the couch. "This is all so unreal," she whispered. "I never, ever would have put you and vampires in the same sentence. And what happened to Tony. He was just a kid, Gibbs."

Gibbs moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know, Abbs. But don't treat him different alright, and don't ask about it. He'll talk to you when he's ready."

Abby nodded and sniffed. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were a vampire."

"It's not something that comes up in everyday conversation," Gibbs said wryly. "You haven't asked much about that though."

"William and Natalie pretty much told me everything, including dominants and submissives," Abby said quietly before looking up at him. "You'll take care of him, won't you? I always knew something bad had happened but I never thought it would be anything like this."

Gibbs swiped away the tears that Abby couldn't prevent from escaping. "Of course I will; I collared him didn't I?"

"I'm glad you did, Gibbs," Abby said seriously. "He needed that."

"He did," Gibbs agreed. "But just collaring him isn't going to be enough. He's got a long way to go before he even comes close to getting over this."

Abby sniffed. "But he will get over it, right?"

Gibbs dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He really hoped Tony would be able to get over it. He had only just begun to get over what Emile had done the first time; Gibbs had no idea how long it would take for Tony to move on from this. If he ever did. But Gibbs hadn't given up on Tony before and he wasn't about to start now.

"He'll get over it," Gibbs murmured. "I'll make sure of it."

Abby swiped at her eyes smudging her makeup even more. "Should I go? He doesn't look like he wants company right now."

"No," Gibbs said softly. "I think he needs to talk to you. Just don't question him, Abbs, especially about Emile. He won't cope with that; he had a pretty bad breakdown before you came. He'll be feeling pretty vulnerable. I don't want him thinking about Emile when he's like that."

Not that Tony wasn't thinking about Emile already. The thought that Emile was still able to have this hold on Tony, even from the grave, sent an uncontrollable wave of anger through Gibbs. He knew Tony had been thinking about what Emile had said to him; when he was a kid and recently. Gibbs couldn't pretend to know everything that Emile had ever said to Tony, and he hated to think about all the vicious comments that could be plaguing Tony's mind. And Gibbs didn't even want to think about Tony's father. If he thought Tony would let him, he would go and take care of that bastard right now. In comparison to what Emile had done, Tony's father didn't seem that bad, but Gibbs knew that he had hurt Tony the most.

Tony could deal with strangers hurting him; it wasn't so personal. The fact that is own father hated him for no other reason than for being alive was something that still ate away at Tony, and Gibbs knew it. It hadn't been hard to pick up on the subtle hints that Tony dropped, that spoke volumes about the neglect that he had experienced. Gibbs knew he wasn't the only one to pick up on it; he was pretty sure both McGee and Ziva knew enough, and Gibbs was certain that Abby and Ducky knew.

Hearing Tony rant and yell at his father had hurt more than Gibbs thought it would. He couldn't even comprehend how Tony had survived. Throughout his entire childhood no one had ever given Tony any indication that they loved him, and Tony's father told him enough times that he hated him. It had made him angrier than he had ever been when Tony had mentioned that he couldn't decide which was worse; the indifference from his mother or the abuse from his father. What Emile had done already came third. Nothing Emile had done could hurt Tony as much as his parents and Tony shouldn't have had to have dealt with all of that. He should have had a family to go home to; one that cared about him. Instead Tony had gone home to more abuse and more neglect. It made Gibbs positive that he was never going to ignore Tony or feign indifference. Tony couldn't take that; it would break him.

"Do you want to go check on him?" Abby offered quietly. "I think he needs you more than I do."

Gibbs nodded. "Stay here, alright? I want him to talk to you."

Abby gave him a small smile, and Gibbs could see just how hard she was trying to keep it together. He wished he could do more for her, but Tony was his priority right now. His responsibility.

"Have you spoken with McGee?" Gibbs asked as stood up.

Abby nodded. "Just to say that everything was fine and he didn't have to worry. I told him you and Tony wouldn't be coming in today."

"Everything's not fine though, Abby," Gibbs said quietly.

Abby looked surprised. "I know, but I couldn't tell him about Tony. It's not my place."

"I meant with you," Gibbs said. "Call him afterwards; I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"Alright," Abby said, and the lack of argument told Gibbs all he needed to hear.

Gibbs walked upstairs and his heart clenched when he saw Tony slumped against the bed shivering slightly. He was relieved when Tony glanced up at him, acknowledging his presence.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked before wincing. That was probably the dumbest question he could have asked. "Besides the obvious," he added.

Tony gave him a weak grin. "I just don't really feel like company right now. Is that horrible of me?" Tony asked softly. "She could have died, and right now all I can think about is how much I *don't* want to talk to her."

Gibbs sighed and sat down next to Tony. "It's not wrong at all, Tony. You didn't seem to mind talking to her when she arrived," Gibbs said softly. "What changed?"

"I guess I just realised how close we came to losing her," Tony replied quietly. "And I hate that it was because of me. Seeing her just reminded me of all that, and about what Emile did. I know she was unconscious but she was still in the room."

Gibbs squeezed Tony gently. "You don't have to talk about anything with her until you're ready. And if you don't want to see her now then she'll go; she won't be angry. But," Gibbs started to add before pausing. "She's worried about you, and you're not the only one feeling guilty about what happened. I think Abby just wants to know that you're alright."

"She can't possibly be feeling guilty," Tony said shocked. "She was up against two dominant *vampires*, no human could have got away."

"Kind of like how an unbounded submissive vampire can't get away," Gibbs said softly.

Tony stiffened. "I know I couldn't have stopped what Emile did to me."

"You also couldn't have stopped him taking Abby," Gibbs stated firmly. "That wasn't your fault either."

Tony nodded. "I know, but that doesn't stop me feeling guilty. She never should have been in that position."

"No she shouldn't have," Gibbs agreed. "The fact that she was is Emile's fault, and his alone."

Tony was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I should go talk to her shouldn't I?"

"Yeah you should. You'll feel better afterwards," Gibbs said softly.

Tony looked dubious and Gibbs didn't blame him one bit. The last thing Tony probably felt like doing was talking, but Gibbs knew that Tony needed to *know* that Abby was doing okay and that she didn't blame him. He leant over and kissed Tony lightly, unsurprised when he felt Tony sag against him almost immediately. Tony wanted to fall, Gibbs could feel it. It wasn't surprising, after Tony's emotional outburst earlier he probably didn't want to think about it anymore.

"I don't want you to fall," Gibbs murmured against Tony's lips. "Just talk to her for a little while, doesn't have to be for long."

He felt Tony nod before he pulled back. The hurt that was still so clearly visible in Tony's eyes ate away at him, but Gibbs could see that Tony's earlier outburst had done some good. Tony had needed to know that he didn't have to hide his anger, that he had the right to be as angry or upset as he wanted.

"Go on," Gibbs encouraged. "I'll be down in a few. Just gotta get changed."

He was still soaking wet from earlier and the chill was just beginning to make itself noticed. That, and Gibbs really wanted Abby and Tony to talk alone, even if it was only for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, Abby," Tony said softly as he walked into the living room. He would have had have been blind to not notice the black streaks on her cheeks. He knew she had been crying because of what happened to him.

"I'm sorry," Tony blurted out.

Abby's eyes widened in surprised. "You're sorry? Why the hell are you sorry? I'm the one who got you into this situation."

"You couldn't have fought them off Abby," Tony said moving to sit by her. "And I'm sorry for not telling you everything. I knew you wouldn't judge me or anything like that, but I just couldn't do it."

Abby reached over and grabbed his hand. "I know, but they still used me to get to you, and you got hurt because of that," she whispered hoarsely. "And I don't blame you for not telling me. You talk to Gibbs about it, don't you?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, like he would let me keep it all bottled up."

"Good," Abby said strongly. "I don't care if you don't talk to me about it, as long as you can talk to Gibbs."

"So you're not angry?" Tony asked. "Cause you seemed angry before."

Abby looked a little sheepish. "I know, but I was worried! And I had just found out that you and Gibbs were *vampires*. Actually," Abby mused, "I'm annoyed you didn't tell me you were a vampire."

"So you're not pissed that me being a vampire almost got you killed, you're pissed that I didn't tell you I was a vampire in the first place," Tony hedged.

"Yup, that just about sums it up," Abby said.

Tony lifted his arm up so that Abby could snuggle up next to him. "I wanted to, Abby, I really did. It's just that I hated what I was so much, I didn't want other people to hate me as much as I did."

"I wouldn't have hated you if you had told me then, and I don't hate you now," Abby said softly.

Tony knew she was telling the truth, but four months ago he wouldn't have believed that. As far as he was concerned if any of the team had found out what he was then that would have been it. At that time Tony honestly didn't think that any of them would have wanted anything to do with him after finding out what he was. Most humans associated vampires with death, blood and gore, and too be perfectly honest Tony hadn't seen a lot to contradict that. But he knew better now. He knew that there were good vampires just as there were bad vampires. He knew that some dominant vampires actually went out of their way to love and take care of their submissive. Dominants like Natalie and Gibbs.

"What happened when you woke up?" Tony asked changing the topic. He didn't really want to go into how he used to feel about himself; it was bad enough that those old thoughts were even coming back.

Abby accepted the change in conversation without hesitation, something for which Tony was extremely grateful for. "I freaked out a little at first, cause there was so much blood and I didn't know how much was mine and how much was yours," Abby whispered. "But William talked to me and calmed me down. Then he and Natalie explained everything to me; about dominant and submissive vampires."

"We would have stayed," Tony said softly, still feeling guilty that Abby had had to have woken up from that traumatic experience with complete strangers. "But I wasn't exactly in a good way."

"I get it, Tony," Abby said looking up at him. "You needed Gibbs to take care of you."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, he's been great Abby. I can't even imagine what I would do without him. I keep thinking what would have happened if I hadn't told him everything; Emile still would have got me but Gibbs wouldn't have been able to do anything."

Abby squeezed his hand. "I guess it's a good thing you told him, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Tony said. He hadn't regretted telling Gibbs once. As soon as Gibbs had accepted who and what he was it had felt like a huge weight had been lifted from Tony's shoulders. Even when it had been tough, and all he had wanted to do was hide behind a mask he hadn't regretted it. Gibbs didn't let him hide; he ripped him wide open and exposed everything. As much as Tony had hated that, it had worked.

"And he collared you," Abby said tentatively touching his collar.

Tony swallowed. "Yeah, he did. I don't think I realised how much I needed it until he put it on me."

"You deserve to be happy, Tony," Abby said quietly. "You deserve a dom like Gibbs, someone who will love you unconditionally and will always take care of you. And you didn't deserve what Nathaniel and Emile did to you. You didn't deserve any of that."

Tony gave a weak grin. "Yeah, I know. Gibbs just spent half the night telling me that."

"Good, you needed to hear it," Abby stated. "Speaking of Gibbs, where is he?"

"He's been eavesdropping out in the hallway," Tony said with a grin. "Probably making sure I don't have another breakdown."

"You can have as many breakdowns as you want," Gibbs said strolling in casually, like he hadn't just been caught eavesdropping.

"He even gave me permission to trash his house," Tony mock whispered to Abby.

'Really?" Abby asked surprised.

"Yup," Gibbs said stoically. "But he has to clean up after himself."

Tony sighed. "I'm all emotionally unstable right now, Jethro. You shouldn't be making me clean."

"Way I see it, you need to keep busy. I can still come up with that list of chores if I think you need it," Gibbs said wryly.

Tony grinned, and was again overwhelmed by how lucky he was to have Gibbs. His dom hadn't treated him like he was made of glass, but wasn't pretending like nothing had happened. He was being exactly what Tony needed.

"I can think of other things to keep me busy," Tony said waggling his eyebrows.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said sternly.

"And that's my cue to leave," Abby said extracting herself from Tony's arms and standing.

Tony looked up concerned. "You sure you're alright?"

Abby nodded. "I'm gonna spend the night with McGee. In a non sexual way," Abby added as Tony's eyebrows raised.

"Whatever you say Abbs," Tony grinned. He stood and quickly hugged her. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. And don't think any of this exempts you from telling me all about you and Gibbs' kinky sex life," Abby said with a grin before ducking away. "Bye Gibbs," she yelled over her shoulder.

Gibbs sighed and Tony couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"Feel any better?" Gibbs asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Tony admitted. "You were right, as usual, I needed that."

He moved hesitantly closer to Gibbs before dropping his head on Gibbs' shoulder as warm arms enveloped him. "But I've had enough talking and yelling today," he added quietly.

"I know," Gibbs said. "I thought we'd clean up the rest of the basement, see if there's any wood we can use for the next boat."

"We're still building a boat?" Tony asked quietly.

"Yup, we're making one that's actually gonna go on the water this time," Gibbs said. "So we better get started."

Tony wasn't stupid; he knew Gibbs was trying to keep him busy without keeping him in subspace all the time. Gibbs didn't want him to avoid everything but he wouldn't force him to talk yet either. And to be honest, spending a couple of hours with Gibbs in his basement, just working together, sounded perfect.

* * *

This chapter took ages to write, I couldn't decide what I wanted to happen and whose perspective I wanted it to be (which is why it changed more than usual) But anyway, I hope you still enjoy it! :]

Thoughts?


	23. Chapter 23

Tony was sick of his constantly changing emotions. One minute he would be completely fine, and the next he would be so angry that the only way he would calm down was for Gibbs to take him down. Hard. Tony knew that Gibbs would never leave; his dom was in this for the long haul, but he couldn't help wondering how long it would take before Gibbs really started to get sick of the mood swings.

His dom had been nothing but supportive throughout the entire ordeal. Every time Tony got angry or upset, Gibbs was there. Hell, Gibbs hardly left him alone. It wasn't like Gibbs crowded him or didn't let him out of his sight, it was more that Gibbs made sure to know exactly where Tony was and was able to get to him in a second if need be. Most times Tony appreciated that, but sometimes he didn't. This was one of those times.

They were just finishing up a rape case; a marine had been brutally assaulted by three men after exiting a well known gay club. It hadn't taken long for them to track down the three men who were currently in interrogation; however the marine hadn't been able to handle what had happened. He'd signed himself out from the hospital, gone home and downed a bottle of pills. They had found him the next day with the empty bottle still clutched in his hand.

Tony knew that the case was getting to Gibbs. The look on his face when they had found the body had spoke volumes. Tony thought at that moment Gibbs was very glad suicide for vampires was not an easy task. Not that Tony had even considered suicide; what Emile had done was bad, but it wasn't enough to end his life over. Not when he had Gibbs.

That didn't mean the case wasn't getting to him. It may have been just over a month since Emile had raped him, but the memories were still fresh and raw in his mind. Seeing that marine lying there in the hospital bed with that bleak look in his eyes was all too real for Tony.

Gibbs was keeping him closer than usual, but right now he was in the process of interrogating the men, and there was no way he was going to let Tony be there for that. Normally Tony would have been pissed off, but right now he was grateful. He really wanted to get some space, just be by himself. Not for long; just long enough to let his thoughts settle. He really just needed to be alone.

"Probie," Tony said grabbing his wallet. "I'm going for lunch; want anything?"

Not that he would actually eat anything, but McGee didn't know that.

"No thanks, Tony, I ate earlier," McGee said suspiciously. "Does Gibbs know you're going out?"

"Gibbs is busy, Probie. I'm not chasing down a suspect, I'm getting lunch. I don't think that requires interrupting Gibbs in interrogation. But if feel it does then go ahead, be my guest."

Tony knew that McGee knew something bad had happened, and McGee had become a good enough investigator to put the pieces together. Gibbs had kept Tony with him throughout the entire case, and Tony knew McGee had seen both Tony and Gibbs reactions to the dead marine. Tony knew Abby hadn't said anything, but he doubted she had to. Tony was pretty sure McGee knew enough by now.

Apparently McGee also knew that Tony wanted to get out of the office because he nodded and went back to his work.

"Thanks," Tony said quietly as he walked past. Gibbs was also aware that McGee had put the pieces together, and he would no doubt be pissed that McGee hadn't contacted him when Tony left.

But right now Tony didn't really care all that much. He walked steadily out of the building, and kept walking until he realised he really had no idea where he was. Sometimes Tony had these really bad moments where Emile's voice would pop up in his head, and he'd feel his cock in his ass and Nathaniel's in his throat. Normally he would be with Gibbs, and his dom would distract him and talk to him, and if worse came to worse take him down. But Tony had had enough. He wanted Emile and Nathaniel out of his head and he wanted them gone now. They were fading though; the moments when he heard Emile were becoming less frequent, and less vivid. That didn't mean that they didn't still shake him up when they happened.

Tony couldn't bring himself to go back to the office, so even though he knew it was a bad idea, he kept walking. He kept walking even after Emile's voice had faded from his head, and he had stopped feeling their touch. Tony kept walking even as his thoughts changed from Emile to Nathaniel to Gibbs, and back to Emile. He kept walking even as he thought of his father, and the feel of his fist colliding with the side of his face. He kept walking even as his thoughts drifted to his mother, and the look of indifference she had whenever she looked at him.

After what seemed like forever, Tony had finally had enough. He stopped walking.

Wincing he glanced down at his watch and swore internally when he realised what time it was. He'd almost been gone for over two hours; Gibbs was going to be beyond pissed. Tony went to grab his cell, and felt his gut clench when he came up empty handed. Shit, beyond pissed was not going to come close to how angry Gibbs was going to be.

Tony shivered and shoved his hands in his pockets before turning to head back vaguely in the direction he thought he had come from. To make matters worse it was getting dark, and although Tony was a vampire he still felt incredibly nervous. He always knew he felt safe around Gibbs, but it wasn't until now, when he was walking down an unknown street with night steadily approaching, that he realised how much.

Tony kept walking until finally he decided enough was enough; he wasn't getting anywhere and he was more nervous than he cared to admit. He looked around and sighed in relief when he spotted a pay phone. Luckily he had some spare change in his pocket and quickly dialled Gibbs' cell before he lost his nerve.

Gibbs answered the call with his usual gruff manner. "Gibbs."

"Uh, it's me, Jethro," Tony said quietly hoping that the use of his lover's first name would show that he didn't really want to be yelled at over the phone. Not that Tony thought he would be getting out of being yelled at.

"Where the hell are you?" Gibbs asked angrily, and Tony winced. Yup, definitely beyond pissed.

"I don't know," Tony replied honestly. "I got lost. Can you trace the call, please?"

Tony heard Gibbs bark at McGee to trace the call before returning to the line. "We've been looking for you for almost an hour," Gibbs said angrily, but Tony could hear the worry loud and clear in his voice. He had scared Gibbs.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just wanted some fresh air."

"Next time you want some fresh air you wait for me, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Tony said quietly. He doubted he'd go off wandering on his own for a while after this anyway.

"We're on our way now," Gibbs said tersely. "Don't move."

Tony didn't bother responding; Gibbs had already hung up.

Tony sighed; he felt stupid and was beginning to feel pissed off. He'd been mapping the streets for Washington for eight years; there was no way he should have gotten lost. He knew that normally he had used to spend most of the night going between the teams' houses but that was no excuse.

Tony looked up when he heard a car pull over, but his hope sank when he saw it wasn't Gibbs. The window pulled down and a grimy looking man stuck his head out the window.

"How much?" he asked.

Tony resisted the urge to start laughing; the man thought he was a hooker. If he wasn't in such a miserable and shitty mood then Tony would have found it funny. As it was, Tony just got angry.

"I'm not for sale. You better fuck off before I arrest you," he said angrily.

The man didn't need to be told twice; he wound up the window and drove off quickly.

It felt like ages before Gibbs arrived, but when he finally did Tony felt more nervous around the man than he had in years. Then again, he hadn't done something to piss Gibbs off this bad in years either.

"Get in," Gibbs ordered angrily but quickly tacked on the usual please as well. Though he didn't look happy about it.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but then decided better. He was already enough trouble as it was. So, Tony didn't comment when they didn't go back to the office, but instead went straight to Gibbs'.

Gibbs was silent as they walked up to the house, but as soon as they walked through the door he pulled Tony into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that again," Gibbs whispered. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," Tony said brokenly into Gibbs' shoulder. "The case just got to me."

Gibbs pulled back. "Why couldn't you come to me?"

"I needed some space," Tony said softly. "I needed to think about things by myself. I couldn't do that before; I wasn't ready."

"Did you sort it out?" Gibbs asked, and Tony knew he was hurt. Gibbs was his dom and right now he probably felt like he had failed Tony because Tony hadn't come to him. Then again, Gibbs also knew that this was incredibly difficult for Tony, and he couldn't apply the normal rules to it.

"I know that I shouldn't feel like I have to work through anything on my own," Tony started slowly. "But I think for this I did. I needed to accept what happened and move on, and I had to do that for myself."

Gibbs nodded. "I know, but it's not easy as your dom to see you struggle like this and not be able to anything."

Tony stared at Gibbs. "Not do anything," he said indecorously. "The only reason I'm getting through this is because of you, but you can't do everything. There are some things that I have to do alone, but I need you to help me be able to do that, and that's exactly what you've been doing."

Gibbs gave him a little smile. "You know, I really shouldn't let you off the hook for running off like that."

Tony tried to look displeased, but he wasn't entirely sure he had succeeded. Inside his heart was racing, Gibbs hadn't had sex with him or punished him since Emile had raped him. Tony knew that Gibbs was giving him time to heal, and he knew that Gibbs still wanted him and wasn't disgusted by him or anything like that, but Tony still wanted Gibbs.

He was tired of waiting; Tony knew that he was ready. Before he'd had his doubts, but after today he knew. Hopefully if Gibbs thought he was ready to be punished then he thought he would be ready to have sex also.

"Really?" Tony said feigning nervousness. "I think we can just skip punishment."

Next thing Tony knew he was pinned up against the wall, Gibbs body pressed against his with his arms firmly pulled above his head. Gibbs squeezed his wrists and Tony couldn't suppress the full body shudder.

"I don't think so," Gibbs growled in his ear. "I think your ass hasn't been red for some time. I'm starting to miss it."

Tony groaned; Gibbs wasn't the only one. Tony missed the way Gibbs could make him soar, and the marks he would sometimes leave. Before Tony could even think to respond, Gibbs' mouth was against his and his tongue demanding entrance. Tony happily obliged, groaning as he felt Gibbs kiss him with a purpose, with the intention of it actually leading somewhere; something he hadn't felt in too long.

"Upstairs," Gibbs growled.

Like Tony had a choice. Gibbs pushed and pulled him all the way up the stairs, refusing to be deterred even as Tony kissed his neck and face. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Tony once again felt himself pressed against the wall, face first this time. He didn't need to be told to keep his arms above his head.

Tony felt Gibbs run his hands over his back, before dropping lower to squeeze his ass, and Tony couldn't stop the embarrassing noise that escaped him. God, he hadn't realised how much he wanted this, *needed* this until now when it was right there in front of him. But apparently Gibbs had.

"Mine," Gibbs growled from behind him, and at that word alone Tony felt himself begin to fall. Subspace was becoming as familiar to him as his everyday world, but that did nothing to take away the sense of safety, belonging and love that he got each time Gibbs took him down. When Gibbs took him down he still felt all of his past demons disappear and all he could ever focus on was Gibbs; his voice, his smell, and his touch.

Tony felt Gibbs grab his weapon and throw it on the bed before his hands returned pulling at his belt. Tony relaxed further, letting Gibbs' touch take him further down, his head falling against the wall, and eyes closing.

"That's it," Gibbs murmured, his hands tugging Tony's pants down, before grabbing at the bare skin exposed. "You fall so easily now, don't you? Just for me."

Tony mumbled something incoherent, shoving his ass back into Gibbs' roaming hands. He didn't care what Gibbs did, he just wanted him to something. He was unbelievably hard; it felt even more intense knowing that Gibbs might actually fuck him.

Tony gasped as he felt Gibbs' hand solidly collide with his ass, the pain rushing through him before slowly dissolving into a spine tingling pleasure that flooded through him. Tony felt himself fall further, and harder than he had since the night after Emile. It was different Gibbs taking him down like this; it wasn't easy or gentle, Gibbs wasn't coaxing him down with gentle words and soft touches; Gibbs was *making* him fall. And he was making him fall now.

Tony didn't try and fight it; he never did. He relaxed into the blows that Gibbs was steadily delivering, his ass throbbing with each, but the pleasure didn't subside. It grew stronger, and before Tony knew it his ass was on fire and he was so hard that he thought he might come.

"This is supposed to be punishment," Gibbs' amused voice said from behind.

Right now, Tony couldn't even begin to formulate a response to that. He couldn't even try to explain to Gibbs how any touch from him would make him hard and aching, be it intended for pleasure or pain. But then again, Tony suspected Gibbs knew that already.

"It's all the same to you isn't it?" Gibbs asked as his arm snaked round and he grabbed Tony's cock. "You just want to be touched."

Tony moaned incoherently as Gibbs slowly stroked his cock, and he hoped Gibbs would let him come because he wasn't sure he could hold off.

"I don't want you to come just yet," Gibbs' said, and Tony could *hear* the grin in his voice.

Of course Gibbs didn't want him to come. Bastard.

"Get on the bed," Gibbs ordered, and Tony was too far gone to even register that Gibbs had - finally - ordered him. He just felt his body give into his dom's needs, and it was *nothing* like it was with Emile. This felt right; this was what he was made for. He was there for Gibbs. Tony felt pleasure thrum through his body as he finally gave into the one vampire need he and Gibbs had both refused to fill. It was amazing, it felt like the last puzzle piece had clicked into place and he was complete. Gibbs had complete and utter control over him. It didn't feel wrong to not have control over his body; it was completely and utterly right for Gibbs to have control over him. He belonged to Gibbs.

Apparently Tony wasn't the only one who felt something click because in his hazy state he felt Gibbs rip his shirt off him, and cover his body with his own. He felt Gibbs nuzzle at his neck before pressing open mouthed kisses to the exposed skin. Tony used what little working brain cells he had left to arch his head back, further exposing his neck. He didn't need to say what he wanted Gibbs to do, Gibbs could feel it. Tony felt like his world had exploded when Gibbs' fangs sunk into his neck, he didn't even know what the fuck was leaving his mouth right now. Incoherent moans, Italian or gibberish; it was all beyond Tony. All that he could comprehend was Gibbs' weight covering his body, Gibbs hands tangled in his hair, and Gibbs mouth attached firmly to his neck.

Tony tried to grind up against Gibbs, but Gibbs used his body weight to keep Tony virtually immobilised. Tony whimpered in frustration, but groaned as Gibbs sucked harder. Tony felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire, all beginning where Gibbs' mouth was attached to his neck, and travelling down his body.

He cried out as Gibbs pulled away from his neck and kissed him forcefully, the taste of his own blood mingling with Gibbs' own unique taste. He could feel Gibbs' fangs collide with his own before gently scraping over his tongue as they kissed. Gibbs hands were tangled in his hair, his fingers tugging and pulling at the fine strands. Tony didn't want this to ever end.

Tony whimpered as Gibbs sat back on his haunches but was quickly silenced as Gibbs removed his clothes; the sight of his dom naked making him more eager. He tried to reach out but Gibbs shook his head before grabbing him and rolling them so that Tony was sitting on top of him, their cocks sliding against one and other. Tony almost fell forward at the pleasure, but Gibbs placed his hand on his chest keeping him upright. He made an embarrassing mewling sound as Gibbs thrust up against him, sparks of pleasure pooling in his groin; he honestly didn't think he could hold off much longer.

A slick finger pressed in at his entrance – and Tony had no idea when the hell had Gibbs grabbed the lube – before sliding all the way in.

"You don't get to come until I say," Gibbs said roughly.

Tony forced his eyes open and stared down and nodded, though he wasn't sure he would be able to. Then again when he was like this, so far down where the only thing that mattered was Gibbs, no command or desire from Gibbs seemed impossible.

Tony struggled not to thrust back into Gibbs fingers as he slipped a second, then third inside. He cried out when Gibbs bent his fingers, sending pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Please," Tony begged. "Please."

His eyes had fallen shut but shot open as he felt Gibbs' hand caress his chest. Gibbs raised his body slightly, and slipped his fingers from Tony. Tony couldn't stop himself from kissing Gibbs; the look on his face was too intense.

"I love you," he whispered as they pulled apart.

Gibbs gave him a small smile and put his hands on his hips. "I love you too."

Gibbs manoeuvred Tony so that he was positioned over his cock before Tony slowly sank down, moaning loudly as Gibbs' cock filled him.

"I want you to ride me," Gibbs said roughly and Tony did.

He raised himself almost all the way up before dropping down, biting his lip as Gibbs' cock hit his prostate. It was damn near impossible to keep his actions going, to lift himself up and down, but managed. He could do it for Gibbs.

Soon they settled into a gentle rhythm, and Tony lost himself in the sweet burn of Gibbs' cock moving inside him. He was getting closer and closer to the edge and just when he thought he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer, Gibbs flipped them and thrust in hard.

"Come for me, Tony," Gibbs whispered in his ear.

Tony screamed as his world exploded, every fibre of his being was alight with pleasure. His world blacked out, and he lay there floating in post orgasmic bliss, barely registering Gibbs tense above him.

He felt it when Gibbs pulled out, and he sighed at the loss of connection, but he was too far gone to do anything about it. He felt it when Gibbs wiped him off with a washcloth, causing him to gasp at the feel of rough fabric caressing his over sensitive skin. He felt it when Gibbs manoeuvred him under the covers and wrapped his arms around him. He wanted to say something about how it was silly to be lying there in bed with the covers pulled up when they didn't sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to formulate the words.

He felt it when Gibbs pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, and heard gentle words being whispered in his ears. As far down as he was he still felt Gibbs, and he still heard him. Felt the soothing hands of his dom tracing patterns on his skin. Heard the words Gibbs spoke, slowly and carefully so that Tony would understand each and every one.

"You're mine, and I am never going to let you go."

Tony smiled and titled his head to kiss Gibbs. It may have taken him what seemed like a lifetime to get here, but he had made it. He had finally embraced every aspect of his submissive nature, was finally with a dominant vampire who loved him, and respected him, and would never hurt him. Tony felt wanted and needed, and most of all he felt like he belonged.

* * *

And it's the end :] To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much. I was amazed by the amount of reviews I got for this fic! I'll hopefully write more in this universe when I have more time :] Hope you all enjoyed it!

Also, I was going to write another scene with William and Natalie, but it just didn't happen. So if I write more in this universe I'll include them as well :]


End file.
